Los cinco emblemas
by adarkeraiscoming
Summary: Tras la completa y trágica perdida, Albus, Rose y Scorpius esperan impacientes en casa el inicio del quinto curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, la espera no es de color de rosa... Desapariciones, muertes y secretos llaman cada día a la puerta de su casa como un viejo conocido para el gran Elegido.
1. Títeres

**1\. Títeres:** _Lady Strelizia_

Después de llevar deambulando durante horas, me habría gustado preguntarle a la mujer que nos había hecho el encargo qué significaba todo aquello. Mas la verdad es que me dio miedo, pues pensé que, en la situación en que me hallaba, de nada hubieran servido mis protestas y el dineral que nos había prometido, merecía la pena. Sentí curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, y encendí la punta de la varita, al resplandor de la llama consulté mi reloj de pulsera. Faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche, íbamos bien de tiempo y estábamos en el lugar justo donde nos había mandado. Quedé a la expectativa, presa de una malsana sensación de incertidumbre. Entonces empezó a ladrar un perro en alguna casa lejana carretera abajo. Era un gemido prolongado, angustioso, como de terror. Le contestó otro perro, y luego otro y otro más, hasta que, llevados por el viento, que en aquellos momentos soplaba suavemente, comenzó una serie de aullidos frenéticos, que parecían proceder de todos los ámbitos del país, hasta donde la imaginación podía captarlos a través de la penumbra de la noche. Después, a lo lejos, procedentes de las montañas de uno y otro lado, se oyeron unos aullidos más agudos —de lobos— que nos afectaron por igual a los perros y a mí, pues yo estuve a punto de echar a correr.

Llegada la media noche, justo como nos habían dicho, de la nada entre dos casas, apareció un edificio escondido. Era enorme, casi tan grande como el banco Gringotts, esperaba que no tuviera la misma seguridad.Eché una ojeada a mis dos acompañantes y luego, nos dirigimos hacia él. Yo tenía dudas, pero mi avaricia era mucho más grande, por algo era una de las ladronas a sueldo más conocidas entre la sociedad mágica, mi cabeza estaba valorada en cientos de galeones, aún así, era lo suficientemente astuta como para que nadie conociera mi verdadera identidad. Jamás mostraba mi rostro, por ello, nunca habían conseguido pillarme. Lady Strelizia, la ladrona a sueldo de noche, pero por el día, era la cándida mujer que se esperaba que fuese. Alguien que nunca había roto un plato.

Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta sin problemas, diciendo las mágicas palabras. De momento todo iba según el plan, pero… había algo que seguía sin darme buena espina. Me asomé por la esquina y contemplé el pasillo que se extendía hacia el tenue infinito, salpicado con globos flotantes de luz plateada. Me había percatado de que los globos eran pantanos de fuego, encapsulados en un encantamiento de bucle temporal de forma que resultaran inextinguibles. Yo creía que lo que nos íbamos a encontrar allí, era el interior de una casa, no obstante parecía una réplica de un pasillo del Ministerio de Magia. Nunca había oído hablar de un pantano de fuego, y mucho menos de un encantamiento de bucle temporal, pero de igual modo nunca había estado en un lugar parecido a la Sala de los Misterios.

Me estremecí.

Creo, que de haber tenido cualquier otra alternativa, la hubiera adoptado, en lugar de proseguir aquel viaje nocturno rumbo a lo desconocido. Aún así, seguimos caminando y tuve la impresión de que pasábamos una y otra vez por el mismo sitio, de modo que me fijé en algunos salientes para tomarlos como referencia, y comprobé que así era.

—No veo a nadie —susurré a las dos siluetas que estaban detrás mía—. No hay puertas ni cerraduras, nada. ¿Creéis que quizás utilicen barreras invisibles o algo así?

—No —respondió gravemente mi compañero—. Se nos dijo exactamente donde estaban los dispositivos de seguridad, ¿verdad? Esta sección está limpia. El centinela es lo único que debe preocuparnos. Si no lo ves, adelante, quizá encontremos las puertas.

Arrastré los pies, odiaba que me dieran órdenes, pero tenía razón, teníamos que proseguir.

—Sé lo que se nos dijo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas —le dije con descaro.

—Me cago en tu sexto sentido. Sólo eres una convenida. Vamos a hacerlo ya, cuanto antes terminemos, antes volveremos a la guarida para celebrarlo.

La tercera figura, un duende, de edad media y con una barba de tres días y puntiaguda pasó a nuestro lado y avanzó con indiferencia dirigiéndose pasillo abajo, encontrando por fin las puertas.

—¿Ves cómo lo hace él? —dijo el imbécil de mi compañero, siguiéndolo de cerca y mirando alrededor atentamente—. Sabe confiar en su información, ha encontrado las puertas.

Me arrastré tras él, frunciendo el ceño ampliamente y observando las misteriosas puertas. Había cientos… tal vez miles de ellas a lo largo del interminable corredor. Ninguna poseía nombres o marcas de ningún tipo. A la cabeza, se podía oír al duende de la barba negra contando suavemente por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué tengo tenemos que seguir a este? —dije petulantemente.

Me ignoraron. Después de varios minutos, al duende que seguíamos, dejó de caminar en una sección que ya no había puertas y nosotros nos detuvimos detrás de él, mirando alrededor con las cejas fruncidas.

—Este no puede ser el lugar —dijo mi compañero—. No hay puertas en esta sección. ¿Estás seguro de que has contado bien?

—He contado bien —dijo el duende. Miró fijamente al suelo, y a continuación arañó una sección de baldosas de mármol con el pie.

Se oyó un chasquido en la esquina de una de las baldosas, luego gruñó, se arrodilló y comprobó la esquina rota con un dedo. Con suficiencia, asintió para sí mismo, más tarde enganchó el dedo en el agujero y dio un tirón. Una sección rectangular del alicatado del suelo se levantó, abriéndose ante el tirón del dedo del duende. Hizo fuerza y el trozo rectangular del suelo se deslizó hacia arriba, como un largo cajón vertical, alzándose con un irritante estruendo hasta que tocó el techo. Se estremeció hasta colocarse completamente en su lugar. Era tan ancho y alto como una puerta, pero sólo de unos cuantos centímetros de espesor. Me asomé por el otro lado del cajón y pude observar el interminable pasillo extendiéndose tras de mí.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? —exigió saber mi compañero, atravesando con su mirada al duende.

—Ella me lo dijo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De veras, eso hizo? ¿Hay algo más que sepas y que no nos hayas contado aún? —replicó mi compañero.

—Sólo lo suficiente para sacarnos de aquí —replicó el duende, todos sabíamos lo desconfiados que eran—. Lady Strelizia es la experta en cerraduras, tú eres la fuerza bruta, y yo soy el guía. Todos sabemos lo que necesitamos saber, y nada más.

—Ya, ya, lo recuerdo —se quejó mi compañero.

—Déjame ponerme con eso, entonces, ¿no? —rezongué, viendo la cerradura. No teníamos tiempo para peleas estúpidas.

Mi compañero se hizo a un lado mientras me acercaba a la misteriosa losa de piedra. La estudié cuidadosamente, entrecerrando los ojos y murmurando. Luego puse una de mis orejas contra la piedra y golpeé aquí y allá. Por último, busqué en el bolsillo de mi camisa negra y saqué un complicado dispositivo con docenas de lazos de latón. Desdoblé uno y observé a través de él la losa de piedra.

—Apenas merece el esfuerzo, la verdad —murmuré con superioridad—. Es una cerradura homunculus. Sólo se abre cuando se presentan un conjunto preestablecido de circunstancias. Podría ser que sólo se abriera cuando una muchacha pelirroja cante el himno nacional de Atlantis a las tres en punto de un jueves. O cuando la luz de la puesta de sol se refleje desde un espejo agrietado sobre el ojo de una cabra.

—¿Esta es buena entonces? —preguntó mi compañero más bien con optimismo.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? —preguntó el duende, sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando un montón de minúsculos dientes puntiagudos.

—Es como dices, ¿no? Todos sabemos lo que necesitamos saber para completar el trabajo —dije con soberbia y busqué en otro bolsillo, sacando un minúsculo frasco de cristal lleno de un polvo rojo.

Con cuidado, descorché el frasco y regué el contenido en el suelo ante la losa de piedra. El polvo se arremolinó y giró mientras caía, de modo que cuando tocó el suelo, formó un antinatural patrón regular. Bajé la mirada y vi que había tomado la forma de una mano esquelética con un dedo apuntando hacia la losa. Momentos después, saqué una pequeña herramienta de latón y murmuré las palabras mágicas. Un estrecho haz de luz verdosa brilló saliendo del extremo del aparato. Jadeé y di un paso hacia atrás. La cuidadosamente arreglada luz del instrumento sobre la superficie áspera de piedra de la losa no había sido colocada de forma aleatoria. El juego de luces y sombras revelaba un grabado adornado de un esqueleto sonriente rodeado por una danza de formas traviesas. La mano derecha del esqueleto estaba extendida, formando algo parecido al picaporte de una puerta. La mano izquierda faltaba, era la que formaba el polvo rojo en el suelo.

—Es una danza macabra —dije estudiando el grabado—. La danza de la muerte. Revelada con sangre de dragón pulverizada y la luz de una caverna.

—¿Se puede abrir entonces? —preguntó mi compañero enérgicamente.

—Nunca estuvo cerrada —respondí—. Simplemente teníamos que saber dónde agarrar. Siéntete libre de hacer los honores.

Mi compañero se acercó a la losa, cuidando de no bloquear la luz verdosa. Extendió la mano y la cerró alrededor del puño esquelético extendido del grabado. Lo giró, produciendo un suave y chirriante chasquido. La forma grabada de la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, revelando un gran espacio oscuro y un sonido de agua que goteaba en la distancia. Un aire frió salió por la abertura, llenando el pasillo y haciendo ondular mi camisa oscura. Temblé cuando el sudor de mi frente se enfrió.

—¿Adónde lleva esto? Ese espacio ni siquiera está aquí, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.

—Por supuesto que no está aquí —respondió lacónicamente el duende, pero claramente también estaba afectado—. Es el depósito oculto. Nos hablaron de él, como de todo lo demás. Ahí es donde está el cofre. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El duende nos condujo a través del umbral de la puerta, sin tener que agacharse para pasar a través de él. Resultaba evidente por el olor y el eco de sus pasos que nos encontrábamos en una profunda caverna. Mi compañero y yo alzamos nuestras varitas e iluminamos el camino, pero sólo revelamos poco más que la brillante y húmeda roca bajo nuestros pies. La negrura absorbía la luz, y yo tenía la sensación de que nos encontrábamos en un lugar tan profundo que nunca había visto la luz del sol. Un áspero y mohoso frío presionaba mi piel, haciéndome temblar tras la calidez del pasillo. Eché un vistazo atrás y solo pude ver la forma de la puerta que habíamos dejado tras nosotros. Brillaba intensamente como una columna de la luz plateada, casi como si se tratara de un espejismo.

—¿D… dónde creéis que estamos? —pregunté.

—Una bolsa de aire en una caverna bajo el océano Atlántico —contestó el duende, todavía caminando.

—Bajo… —dije débilmente, después tragué saliva—. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. De verdad muy malo. Quiero regresar.

—No, no nos vamos a marchar —dijo el duende automáticamente.

—¿De todos modos, qué hay en ese cofre? —gemí—. Más vale que tenga mucho valor. No puedo pensar en nada digno de venir a un sitio como este.

—Nunca te ha importado eso —dijo mi compañero bruscamente—. Es más de lo que nunca habías soñado. Con esto nunca más tendremos que trabajar. No más estafas insignificantes ni atracos a media noche, ni tener que fingir una vida que no nos llena. Una vez nos hagamos con el cofre, estaremos bien puestos.

—Pero, ¿qué hay dentro? —insistí—. ¿Qué hay en el cofre?

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar a verlo.

Dejé de caminar.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No importa lo que sea —escupió con rabia, cesando sus pasos—. Nos dijeron que era más de lo que nunca podríamos soñar, ¿no es así? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es robar el cofre y esperar a cobrar la recompensa. Además, este duende sabe lo que es. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

—Yo tampoco lo sé —dijo él pensativamente.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio. Oía el constante goteo del agua resonando en la oscuridad.

El duende frunció el ceño.

—Cada uno sabe lo que necesita saber, ¿eh?

—Todo lo que necesitamos saber es adonde ir —dije, dando por zanjada la conversación, contra más nos demoráramos, más tiempo pasaríamos allí dentro y, era la primera vez que tenía tantas ganas de irme por patas—. Una vez lleguemos allí, sabremos qué hacer.

El duende asintió.

—Todo bien, entonces en marcha.

Caminamos algo más, hasta que el duende se paró.

—Ya estamos —replicó—. A partir de aquí es cosa vuestra.

Mi compañero se giró e hizo brillar su varita por encima de nosotros. Un rostro horrible y monstruoso apareció en la oscuridad, iluminado con la débil luz plateada de la varita. Sus rodillas temblaron.

—Es solo una estatua, imbécil —gruñí—. Es la puerta de la que nos hablaron. Tenemos que abrirla.

—De nuevo, eso es cosa tuya —dijeron y yo avancé hacia la puerta. Era más alta que yo, formada curiosamente por las estalactitas y estalagmitas de la pared de la caverna.

Me agaché y deslicé las manos entre los resbaladizos dientes que parecía tener la puerta, era hermosa. Lo más bonito que había visto jamás, no obstante, sabía que era peligroso y mortal. Me paré a analizarla, el sudor resbalaba por mi cara y cuello mientras me esforzaba, pero nunca había visto una puerta igual, parecía estar hecha de cuerpo de dragón.

Finalmente, justo cuando estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de abrir la puerta, se me ocurrió una idea. Volví a sacar mi aparato y la varita. O funcionaba aquello o nada. Hinqué una de las varillas en las estalactitas y con la otra mano, comencé a mecer la varita de un lado a otro. Súbitamente, se oyó un sonido como de cristal destrozado y la puerta poco a poco se combó. Las estalactitas que formaban la bisagra se habían roto. Abrí la puerta con magia hasta que estuvo lo bastante abierta para que los otros dos la atravesaran.

—¡Daos prisa! —ordené a través de los dientes apretados, tener la puerta abierta requería de mucha madia—. No podré aguantarla mucho tiempo abierta.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrar la puerta con nosotros dentro —gimoteó mi compañero, mientras él y el duende pasaban rápidamente al interior de la sala.

La abertura que había tras la puerta era baja y casi perfectamente redonda. Estalactitas y estalagmitas rodeaban el espacio formando pilares que soportaban un techo liso y abovedado. El suelo estaba empedrado y formaba diferentes niveles que bajaban hacia el centro, donde una extraña forma se aposentaba en medio de la oscuridad.

—No veo por ningún lado el cofre —afirmó rotundamente el duende.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo mi compañero—. Además, siendo que algo nos está espiando y un frío enorme…

Pasaron unos momentos más en los que tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer. Necesitaba que encontraran el cofre lo antes posible, no aguantaría mucho más.

—¡Lo tengo! —escuché que decía el duende al fin.

Por entre la oscuridad, vi como se inclinaba, aferrando el objeto, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que mi compañero saliera, aunque por un momento pensé que tenía la intención de traicionarnos. La luz de mi varita, se balanceaba y sacudía, haciendo que sus sombras saltaran frenéticamente sobre las paredes de pilares.

Finalmente, en duende salió con el objeto. Yo ya sudaba copiosamente y mis rodillas temblaban. Cuando vi que el duende había pasado, esperé por mi compañero, pero de repente se escuchó un gruñido infernal que nos heló la sangre. Venía de dentro y luego, un grito de terror se escuchó de sus labios. En ese momento, supe que teníamos que salir de allí o los siguientes seriamos nosotros. En un acto de cobardía, solté la puerta que se cerró de golpe y se hizo añicos, produciendo una nube de polvo arenoso y un estrépito ensordecedor, pero que dejó la puerta cerrada. Luego me desplomé hacia atrás sobre el pedregoso suelo de la caverna, casi desmayada por el esfuerzo y en estado de shock.

Había sido tan cobarde, que no había sido capaz de entrar a ayudarle. Pero si hubiese entrado, los dos hubiéramos acabado en las garras de esa monstruosidad. Corrimos y corrimos sin parar, hasta llegar de nuevo a la apertura de la caverna que dejaba ver el principio del pasillo oscuro.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté, ignorando mi pesada respiración una vez que cerré la puerta del pasillo—. Nadie nos había hablado sobre ello.

—Yo nunca dije que recoger el cofre fuera a ser algo fácil —dijo una voz en la oscuridad detrás de nosotros—. Simplemente dije que era suficiente para que no tuvierais que preocuparos durante el resto de vuestra vida. Es curioso cuantos significados puede tener una frase, ¿verdad?

Giré rápidamente sobre mis talones, buscando la fuente de la voz, pero el duende se dio la vuelta lentamente, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando y pude ver, como un atisbo de sonrisa maliciosa se desdibujaba en sus comisuras. Una figura se alzaba en la oscuridad. Estaba vestida con una capa aterciopelada negra. El rostro quedaba oscurecido tras un horrible antifaz plateado centelleante. Dos figuras más vestidas de igual forma surgieron de la oscuridad.

—Nos has traicionado —le espeté al duende—. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo la voz femenina que venía de detrás de la capa—. Debió haberlo sabido, Lady Strelizia, pero no lo hizo. Sus años de experiencia no pueden rivalizar con a su innata codicia. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

De repente, me quedé sorprendida, pues en vez de apuntarme a mí con la mora de la varita, la levantó en dirección al duende. Por entre la hendidura de su boca, distinguí sus centelleantes dientes.

—Espere —gritó la criatura, alzando las manos—. ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Teníamos un trato!

—Lo teníamos, mi buen amigo duende. Muchas gracias por sus servicios, aquí está su pago. Como le prometí.

Un destello de luz emergió de la punta de la varita de la mujer, golpeando al duende de lleno en la cara. Este tropezó y se aferró la garganta, dejando escapar sonidos de asfixia. Se desplomó hacia atrás, todavía retorciéndose, hasta que al fin, dejó de moverse con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de congoja en la cara.

Temblé, ahora era mi turno.

—Nosotros hemos hecho lo que pediste… —espeté, muchas veces había pensado que la muerte sería algo dulce, pero ahora que había llegado el momento tenía miedo. No quería morir, vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de no hacerlo.

—Y yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que prometimos —dijo amablemente la voz detrás del antifaz, moviendo sus labios rojos con burla.

Se produjo otro destello de luz naranja y me derrumbé pesadamente. Las tres figuras enmascaradas se acercaron a mí. Solo pude mirarles impotentes.

—Al menos decidme qué es —dije, medio asfixiada—. Decidme que es esta cosa que hemos conseguido para vosotros, y por qué nos lo habéis encargado en vez de hacerlo vosotros mismos.

—Su última pregunta, me temo, no es de su incumbencia —dijo la voz de la mujer, girando a mi alrededor—. Como dicen: si se lo dijéramos, tendríamos que matarla. De hacerlo así no estaríamos cumpliendo con nuestro trato. Prometimos ocuparnos de usted durante el resto de su vida y tenemos intención de cumplir esa promesa… ¿Estás dispuesta a vender tu alma a cambio de vivir?

¿Había escuchado mis súplicas? No lo creía, pero era mi única oportunidad para poder vivir.

—Sí —dije en un hilo de voz, a duras penas.

—Una respuesta muy inteligente…

La angustia me invadió y caí de rodillas cuando al fin me sentí liberada de la asfixia. Me llevé las manos al cuello, cogiendo aire copiosamente. Luego alcé la mirada y las personas con antifaces seguían mirándome atentamente.

—¿Qué es lo qué buscáis? —pregunté, intentándome poner en pie.

—Nuestra meta es el poder, y lo que ve aquí significa poder —dijo, señalando el cofre que había cogido de entre las manos sin vida del duende. Lo abrió de par en par y en su interior apareció una especie de collar con una piedra de color verde brillante en el centro. Casi me cegó—. Esta solo es una pieza de todo lo que está por llegar. Lo que ve aquí, Lady Strelizia… es simplemente el principio de un nuevo mundo y usted, colaborará desde ahora con nosotros. Hay un papel muy importante que debe de cumplir. Y ahora no hace falta que finja, sé quien es, muéstreme la realidad... Es hora de que vuelva. 


	2. El hombre de la cicatriz

**2\. El hombre de la cicatriz:** _Albus Potter_

Tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez desde principios de verano, por alguna razón siempre estaba rodeado de oscuridad y veía una luz cegadora y distante entre lágrimas. No sé si eran lágrimas de dicha o de tristeza, pero no dejaban de caer por mi rostro. A la lejanía, poco a poco la luz crecía hasta envolverme e irremediablemente empezaba a gritar en medio de una tormenta, como si fuera atacado por un monstruo hecho de sombras entre los que se escuchaba la risa maliciosa de la mujer de los labios rojos, hasta que me despertaba solo en la cama.

Esa mañana no había sido la excepción. Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando. No había tormenta ni ningún monstruo. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me pareció atisbar una sombra a través del cristal: una forma humana.

Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:

—Albus, tienes que levantarte, no queremos llegar tarde.

Cuando volví a mirar, la sombra de la ventana había desaparecido. Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Era la ventana de un tercer piso… Era imposible que hubiera nadie ahí fuera.

—Vamos, cariño —insistió mi madre desde detrás de la puerta por segunda vez—. Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales. ¡Deberías estar entusiasmado! ¡Va a empezar un año más!

—Voy —logré decir, sin mucho entusiasmo. Tampoco es que tuviera un humor boyante recién levantado y con las legañas en la cara.

Palpé bajo la almohada y para tranquilizarme agarré la varita con la que dormía siempre a pesar no poder utilizarla al ser menor de edad. Aún así, si corría peligro, no me lo iba a pensar dos veces. La saqué de su escondite y la guardé en el escritorio. Luego, me miré al espejo antes de salir de la habitación, bien, por lo menos había podido dormir hasta que amaneciera, no se podía decir lo mismo de otros días. La mayor parte de veces, me levantaba sudando y exaltado antes de que saliera el sol. Luego no podía conciliar el sueño y prácticamente, había dormido una mierda ese verano. ¿La prueba? Las grandes ojeras que se desparramaban sobre mis ojos, que parecían dos puñetazos por parte del sauce boxeador.

Me puse una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos para desayunar. Procuraba no pensar en mi pesadilla, ni en monstruos, ni en la sombra de la ventana. Tenía que ser un día normal, en el que un estudiante normal compraría sus materiales normales y pasaría la mañana con su prima. Sin preocuparse por nada más.

Más quisiera.

Por otra parte, me alegraba que aquella mañana fuese a ser ajetreada, porque eso me impediría pensar en mis propios problemas. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas de un año a otro. Tenía la horrible sensación de que Eileen corría un grave y serio peligro. Y aún así seguía sin tener noticias suyas, llevaba sin escribirme prácticamente todo el verano. Ni una sola carta. Tampoco a Rose. Y bueno, que decir a Scorpius. A nadie. Y estaba empezándome a preocupar. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Cómo llevaría la muerte de su hermano? Nosotros habíamos conseguido cicatrizar la herida. ¿Pero ella? Me enfadaba el pensar que ya no quería saber nada de nosotros.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras, me llegaba el olor a comida. Cuando entré en la cocina, vi que mi padre había preparado gofres y huevos para desayunar, sabía que había sido él porque era el único de esa casa que hacía gofres. Mi tripa se retorció gustosa al verlos esperándome en el plato. Mi madre y mi hermana estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, con el sol brillando a través de las ventanas, unas sillas más alejadas de ellas, también estaba mi padre, leyendo lo que parecía ser una kilométrica carta con el sello del Ministerio de Magia, mientras Pongo y Perdy se paseaban por sus pies. Me sorprendí al ver que todo estaba tan tranquilo, y luego me di cuenta de que mi hermano James todavía no estaba pululando por ahí, eso lo explicaba todo.

—Ya era hora —me dijo mi madre con una taza de café entre las manos, llevaba su largo pelo pelirrojo recogido en una cola de caballo. Yo hice un pequeño golpe de cabeza, medio adormilado y luego, me senté y empecé a comer. Los gofres estaban muy buenos, pero me temo que no los engullía como de costumbre, porque mi madre me miró y frunció el ceño—. Tienes mala cara, ¿has dormido bien?

—Sí… perfecto —dije, rascándome la cabeza, alborotando más mis mechones desaliñados.

Ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me preocupaba, como Rose. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, o es…?

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando. Sobre mis pesadillas. Desde el encuentro con Georges Labonair, habían sido más frecuentes y más vividas, y muy a mi pesar no se las había podido ocultar a mi madre y a mi padre. Sudar no era lo único que me pasaba al despertar, ahora también tenía el plus de levantarme chillando. Una noche en La Madriguera, me había levantado gritando como una banshee, alertando a todos los magníficos de mis primos, menos mal que Rose fue rápida y se inventó… ya no me acuerdo, pero algo se inventó que les hizo callar. Bueno, volviendo al tema, no quería contestar a mi madre, porque sabía que a pesar de que mi padre parecía sumamente interesado en su carta, estaba escuchándonos, y tampoco quería decirlo delante de Lily. Directamente, no quería hablar del asunto.

—Parece que te han pegado —intervino Lily, casi sin tacto. Y yo se lo agradecí en el alma. Ahora podíamos cambiar de tema antes de que comenzara un interrogatorio. A veces mi madre era mejor detective que Sherlock Holmes.

Se quedó en silencio examinándome y yo me quedé mirando a mi hermana a su vez, rehuyendo su mirada. Lily, cada año que pasaba, estaba más rebelde y mucho, mucho más contestona. Ahora que la miraba, había pegado un estirón, ya no le sacaba tanto en altura como el año pasado. De repente y sin previo aviso, una mano impactó sobre mi nuca. Vamos, lo que se llama de toda la vida una colleja. James era de los que les encantaban las collejas y desde pequeño, su mayor blanco siempre había sido yo.

—Ahora sí que le han pegado —contestó James entre risas a mi espalda, y luego tomó sitio a mi lado. Iba sin camiseta y más dormido que despierto, pero eso no le impedía ser el gilipollas que era. Le lancé una mirada iracunda, esperando el momento justo para devolvérsela.

—James, ¿no eres capaz de comportarte ni recién levantado? —se quejó mi madre, echaba fuego por los ojos.

Gracias, mamá.

—No —argumenté, cogiendo tranquilamente el vaso de leche y llevándomelo a la boca, no sin antes decir—: ¿no ves que su minúsculo cerebro le impide pensar más de dos cosas en el día?

Lily lanzó una risilla por lo bajo. Era lo bueno de ella, que nunca se posicionaba en las peleas, simplemente disfrutaba de ellas.

—Dejad ya de discutir —intervino mi padre, dejando la carta sobre la mesa—. Al final me voy a quedar calvo de escucharos.

Seguro que le encantaría quedarse calvo para que se le viera más la cicatriz.

—Lo que tú digas, papá —contesté, y me llevé un gofre a la boca, total, ya me había quedado tranquilo.

—Estarías muy guapo con un peluquín, Harry, pero a lo que iba… Buenos días, familia, hoy es un magnifico día porque voy a rellenar mis arcas —prosiguió James, olvidando todo lo que había pasado. A veces me sorprendía su habilidad para que todo le importara una soberana mierda—. Mamá, espero que hayas hecho mucho desayuno, porque tengo un hambre que te cagas.

—No digas palabrotas —le regañó, entrecerrando los ojos— y el desayuno lo ha hecho tu padre. ¿No ves que hay gofres?

De repente, una lechuza irrumpió por la ventana abierta. Llevaba el periódico enganchado en la pata. Frenó y se apoyó en una de las sillas, extendiendo la pata para que alguien retirase el bulto. Mi padre lo hizo y luego, depositó el dinero correspondiente en la bolsita. Una vez todo el proceso fue terminado, la lechuza parda, volvió a retomar el vuelo.

Luego, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, parecía que no iba a leerlo todavía, por lo que, yo lo cogí. Desde el año pasado me había vuelto un aficionado a leer las noticias del "El Profeta", y más, porque parecía que ya no estaban ocultando tantas cosas como antes desde la muerte de Logane. Es decir, por fin había salido a la luz la presencia de los magos y brujas enmascarados y los suicidios encubiertos.

Ojeé el periódico, hasta que encontré algo que me llamó la atención:

 _ASALTO EN UNA DE LAS INSTALACIONES DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

 _La Ministra de Magia Fiona Prynce confirmó ayer que Artuctus Bart Smith, fue encontrado muerto en una de las instalaciones más secretas y ocultas del Ministerio de Magia._

 _«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para saber que ha pasado, según las pistas Lady Strelitzia está en el asunto, como siempre, dejó un pétalo del ave del paraíso antes de salir huyendo», ha declarado esta misma mañana la Ministra de Magia a lo que le preguntamos que si se habían llevado algo de valor. «No metáis las narices donde no os llaman», ha replicado Prynce, tan sincera como siempre, a lo que su hijo, Lancelot Prynce, el Jefe del Departamento de la Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha contestado: «El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, a manos de Harry Potter, está trabajando día y noche para traer estabilidad al mundo mágico, por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo pido, que la gente sea cauta y tenga cuidado. No tenemos más que decir por el momento, buenos días»._

 _Mientras el Ministerio de Magia sigue guardando secretos, la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la misma oscura historia que años atrás. Todo empezó con la muerte de aquel joven en Hogwarts, pero los próximos, podríamos ser alguno de nosotros._

 _Rita Skeeter_

—¿Esto es lo que hay escrito en la carta, papá? —le pregunté, directamente una vez que hube terminado de leer, pasándole el periódico.

Él lo recogió y leyó atentamente las palabras.

Me quedé expectante a que mi padre terminara de leer la noticia. Estaba tardando demasiado, la verdad. Lo que me daba que pensar que iba a inventarse algo en vez de decirme la verdad. Pfff, meneé la cabeza lentamente, iba a "intentar", confiar un poco en él. Cuando terminó, soltó el periódico y las rápidas manos de James lo cogieron. No querría perderse nada de la conversación, normal, yo tampoco querría. Mi madre no lo cogió, lo que me dio a entender que ella ya sabía que era lo que estaba escrito.

—¿Ha sido Georges Labonair y la organización de los antifaces plateados, verdad? —pregunté directamente, sin poder aguantarme más.

—Como bien has leído en la noticia todo apunta a que ha sido la famosa Lady Strelitzia —contestó mi padre, juntando las manos encima de su plato.

—Lo que quiere decir que la famosa ladrona está de su parte.

—No lo sabemos, Albus, Lady Strelitzia lleva robando años, no es de ahora.

—¿Pero qué era? ¿Para qué lo querían? —preguntó James, yo también quería saberlo a toda costa.

—Ya está bien de sacar especulaciones y terminar de desayunar. Ahora vamos a vestirnos todos y vamos a ir a comprar los materiales. He quedado con Ron y ya sabéis lo gruñón que se pone cuando le hacen esperar —sentenció mi madre, cortando por lo sano la conversación.

No rechisté, y hasta yo mismo me quedé alucinado. En el fondo sabía que iba a ser peor. Más tarde, hablaría con Rose sobre el tema todo lo que me diera la gana y sabía que mi padre no iba a contarme nada más de momento, así que, no merecía la pena discutir. Y lo más importante de todo es que parecía que estaban ampliando sus filas. O tal vez ya eran grandes desde el principio. ¿Eso no alarmaba al Ministerio de Magia? Por Dumbledore.

Después de tomarme rápidamente media docena de gofres y unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, me fui directo a vestirme, después de ello, me lavé los dientes. Este último verano, mi madre había comprado una pasta de dientes mágica que tenía el siguiente eslogan _"Te dejará un aliento más fresco que una docena de dementores"_ , y ya os digo que era verdad, mi boca se tiraba picando por lo menos los diez siguientes minutos de después del lavado. Al terminar todo, bajé las escaleras, encontrándome que mi madre ya estaba cogiendo la maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina y echó un vistazo dentro.

—Ya que vamos al Callejón Diagon, podríamos aprovechar a comprar un poco más —dijo entrecerrando los ojos al ver la poca cantidad que quedaba en el macetero—. Lo raro es que hace una semana estaba casi lleno...

—¡Bueno, bueno! —intervino James rápidamente, estaba claro que había sido cosa suya, entre sus atributos, el disimular no estaba, eso desde luego—. Vamos a darnos prisa, que yo he quedado con Freddie en Sortilegios Weasley y ya sabéis que es de mala educación hacer esperar.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes educación? —le dije, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y por qué no vamos en metro? —preguntó Lily, sin darle tiempo a James a contestar—. La primera vez que fui, papá me llevó por allí.

—En metro... que recuerdos… Hagrid me llevó por primera vez de esa forma —comenzó a murmurar mi padre, subiéndose las gafas redondas.

Revoloteé los ojos. Otra vieja historia que contar, no quería escucharla por nada del mundo. Además la había escuchado ya ochocientas veces por lo menos.

—¿No tenemos tanta prisa? Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos —inquirí, mirando a mi madre directamente. Estaba seguro de que ella me daría la razón.

—Albus tiene razón, —intervino y yo asentí orgulloso, esa era mi madre—, así que vamos, daos prisa o llegaremos mañana.

—Muy bien, muy bien, mamá —dijo James, pasó por mi lado y me pegó un pequeño empujón—. Nos vemos allí, Quejicus.

Luego cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que James. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Callejón Diagon!», y desapareció de mi vista por fin. Ojalá no tuviera que verle en un largo rato, pero para mi desgracia no iba a ser así.

Luego llegó mi turno, cogí un pellizco de polvos flu y me acerqué al fuego. Respiré hondo, arrojé los polvos a las llamas y di unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrí la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se me metió dentro. Que puñetero asco me daba.

—Callejón Diagon —dije como las otras veces.

La sensación era la de siempre, parecía que te succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Desde pequeño, por mucho que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, me era imposible, ya que el remolino de llamas verdes me mareaba... De repente, algo duro me golpeó en el codo, así que me lo sujeté contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías me pegaran bofetadas en la cara. No me gustaba viajar por chimenea, pero hasta que aprendiera a aparecerme, era lo que me tocaba. Vi una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbré imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los gofres y las galletas me estaban revolviendo en el estómago. Con los ojos entrecerrados, vi la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y me concentré en ir hacia allí, hasta que al fin, mis pies tocaron el suelo firme. Algo mareado y con la cara levemente cubierta de hollín me quité de la chimenea y al poco tiempo, apareció el resto de mi familia.

James estaba ya allí, hablando con una chica que estaba detrás de la barra y yo esperé a los demás, observando a los magos que estaban sentados bebiendo.

Una vez estuvimos todos juntos, nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del local, donde estaba la pared de ladrillos, mi padre, sacó la varita y dando en los puntos correctos, activó la pared. Después los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse dando paso al concurrido callejón. Una vez que pasamos, nos hicimos paso entre la muchedumbre.

—Antes de que vayáis a encontraros con quien hayáis quedado, y hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, quiero que vengáis conmigo a Madame Malkin —comenzó a decir mi madre, al ver que James ya tenía intención de desaparecer—. He leído en el periódico que está en liquidación, ya que se jubila y con la abertura de la tienda de Hilos y Puntas ha perdido a la mitad de su clientela, a lo mejor podemos coger unas túnicas a buen precio antes de que se lleven todas. Además, a todos os queda ya corta.

—Para no perder el tiempo, mientras voy a pasarme por Gringotts, hará falta dinero para comprarlo todo —anunció mi padre.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí cuando terminemos —estuvo de acuerdo mi madre, luego nos miró y dijo—: vamos, vamos. Que desde aquí estoy viendo que ya hay cola.

Tras estar casi cuarenta y cinco minutos dentro de la tienda (a abarrotar), salimos cada uno con una túnica nueva. Volvimos a donde estaba mi padre, que nos repartió a cada uno dinero para comprar lo que nos hiciera falta y decidimos esperar a los demás. Mientras que esperábamos, me entretuve dando pequeños puntapiés a una pequeña piedra que, se me metió dentro de la zapatilla, porque tenía un pequeño agujero en la punta. Nota importante, tenía que comprarme unas nuevas antes de comenzar el curso.

Finalmente después de casi otros veinte minutos más, alcé la vista entre brujas con sombreros puntiagudos y magos con túnicas pesadas y pude ver dos cabezas pelirrojas y los conocidos rizos del cabello de Hugo. Ron, Rose y Hugo, venían en nuestra dirección, ambos con bolsas también de Madame Malkin. No había ni rastro de Hermione.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó mi padre, cuando llegaron a donde estábamos.

—Le ha llegado una lechuza urgente del Ministerio esta mañana, me ha dicho que se reunirá con nosotros en cuanto pueda —explicó mi tío, restándole importancia. No era nada nuevo que Hermione saliera corriendo por temas de trabajo, era muy entregada en lo que hacía—. Por cierto, ¿no estáis orgullosos de Rosie? Nos hemos pasado por Madame Malkin para comprar una túnica nueva donde pueda presumir de su chapa de prefecta…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Ron llevaba desde que habíamos recibido la carta de Hogwarts hacía una semana atrás, hablando a cada momento de lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hija había sido nombrada prefecta. Al principio Rose, cada vez que lo decía su padre, se le hinchaba el pecho como un pavo real, pero ahora ya estaba empezando a entrarle algo de vergüenza. Lo sabíapor su rostro colorado.

—Ya está bien, papá… —murmuró.

—De eso nada, Rosie. Lo has sido, igual que lo fuimos tu madre y yo. ¡Eso es estupendo! Deberíamos de hacer una cena para celebrarlo antes de que volváis a Hogwarts. ¿No creéis? —dijo, mirándonos a nosotros.

—Vale, pero tú no cocinas, Ro-Ro —se burló mi madre.

—¿Me puedo ir ya? —preguntó James, interrumpiendo la conversación. Si no lo hacía él, pensaba hacerlo yo de un momento a otro.

—¿Vas a Sortilegios Weasley? —contestó mi tío. James asintió—. Entonces vamos contigo, tengo que hacer unas cosas allí. Y luego vamos a ir a tomar un enorme helado, ¿no, Lily?

—Me parece una idea genial —contestó mi hermana.

—Nosotros vamos a ir ya a comprar los libros —intervino Rose—. Cuando terminemos nos vemos en Florean Fortescue.

—Muy bien, tened cuidado —dijo mi padre—. Nos vemos luego.

Y finalmente, pudimos quedarnos solos los dos. Estaba deseándolo.

—Por fin nos deshacemos de ellos… —suspiré, al ver como sus espaldas comenzaban a desaparecer entre la gente.

—Pienso igual que tú, por cierto… —dijo, mientras emprendíamos la marcha por la alargada calle llena de tiendas mágicas. Mientras andábamos, Rose rebuscaba en su bolso de cuencas a saber qué diantres que, seguramente una lista de las suyas, era una pesada, pero bueno... Gracias a eso, nunca se me había olvidado nada del material escolar. Todos los años hacía lo mismo. En ella siempre apuntaba el recorrido que teníamos que hacer y todo lo que teniamos que contar—. ¿Sabes algo sobre Eileen?

—No, todavía no sé nada… Ni creo que lo sepamos... Además, una parte de mí está empezando a dudar de que volvamos a verla cuando empiece el colegio —contesté, sin quitar la mirada del frente.

—Solo espero que esté bien —contestó Rose.

—Yo también… La echo de menos.

—Te entiendo, yo también la echo de menos…

—En fin… ¿Has visto la noticia de esta mañana?

—Claro, ¿por qué crees que mi madre se ha ido corriendo al Ministerio? —preguntó, sin dejar de revisar en el interior del bolso—. Por fin, creía que se me había olvidado en casa —comentó, como si fuese lo peor que hubiera pasado en el universo y luego retomó el tema—. ¿Te ha contado algo tu padre sobre el asunto?

—Lo justo por no decir nada —contesté, aunque no era ninguna novedad. Las contestaciones de mi padre sobre ese tipo de temas siempre eran así.

—Puede que no tenga ninguna relación con Labonair, sin embargo... —dijo dubitativa, mordiéndose el labio.

—Piensas igual que yo —le corté rápidamente.

—Supongo...

—Sí, Rose, piensas igual que yo. Lady Strelitzia forma parte de ese clan por algún motivo —le repliqué. Es que nos lo estaban dando blanco y en botella.

—No encuentro ninguna respuesta lógica para ello, pero es como si lo sintiera... ¿Crees que nos hemos vuelto locos? —preguntó, frunciendo los labios y abriéndose paso entre dos brujas de gran esqueleto.

—Majaderos, hemos perdido la cabeza… pero como dice Luna Lovegood, las mejores personas lo están —dije, marcando una sonrisa en los labios, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes, Albus —dijo, sin quitar la mirada del frente y al escucharla sentí que, en efecto, podríamos.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre se nos ocurre algo...

—Debería escribir a Scorpius esta misma tarde.

—Mhm…, bien —me contestó secamente de repente—. Ahora déjame mirar donde tenemos que ir —ordenó, desdobló el pergamino deslizando los ojos por la pulcra escritura que había en él y luego asintió decidida—. Primero deberíamos ir a Flourish y Blotts a por lo libros, es el lugar que más se llena.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo el pergamino, si te fijabas bien, debajo de cada tienda, Rose había apuntado las cosas necesarias que había que comprar en cada negocio. No sé si tenía que tenerla miedo o pensar que era una genia.

—Vale, pues vamos primero a por los libros —sentencié, poniendo rumbo hacía allí—. No sé si habrás añadido en la lista ir a comprar comida para Pull... —advertí, alzando una ceja.

—Claro que lo he añadido —me contestó digna, arrancándome una pequeña sonrisa. Como se la iba a olvidar algo a Rose Granger-Weasley. Vaya cosa acababa de preguntar.

Mientras caminábamos esquivando a la gente que amenazaba con llevarnos por delante, decidí sacar un tema de conversación que me tenía bastante intrigado.

—¿Sabes qué el profesor Slughorn se ha retirado? Una verdadera lástima a mi parecer...

—¿Quién crees qué será el nuevo profesor de pociones? En El Profeta no han soltado prenda —me preguntó.

—No sé. Pero como Slughorn ninguno —contesté decidido y lo pensaba de verdad, pero no por las razones que podría pensarse. Siempre había sido el alumno predilecto del profesor. No era ningún misterio que todo aquel que tuviera algún don para pociones, se convertía en uno de sus favoritos y, no era por fardar, pero yo era un maquina en pociones. No había ni una que se me resistiera, aún así, tenía que reconocer que con él, había aprendido muchísimo y me daba miedo que viniera alguien que no mereciera la pena. Me dio un escalofrío, parecía Rose—. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo... Aunque en El Profeta decían que quería pasar un tiempo de descanso.

—Pronto lo descubriremos, yo solo espero que sea apto y no como el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvimos el primer año —comentó con desagrado. Al llegar a la puerta de la librería (que estaba abarrotada), se paró en seco—. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, también he añadido a la lista ir a la oficina El Diario el Profeta para suscribirnos y que nos manden El Profeta a Hogwarts, quiero estar enterada de todo lo que ocurre fuera.

—No me parece buena idea, ¿para qué vamos a pagarlo pudiendo leer el de Scorpius? Sería una tontería y un gasto de dinero innecesario —propuse.

Rose giró su cuerpo como si estuviera poseída por una magia oscura.

—Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de ese chico? —preguntó, mirándome intensamente. Su pregunta parecía tener dobles intenciones.

—¿No os habéis escrito en todas las vacaciones? —pregunté extrañado. Había otros veranos que se escribían intercambiando ideas, recomendándose libros o cosas parecidas y aburridas.

—No…

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie?

Al principio parecía que no me iba a contestar, pero luego, le pinché en el brazo y terminó suspirando.

—Le escribí una carta a principios de verano, pero no me contestó. Me parece un maleducado y un engreído —comenzó a decir y vi como se le arrugaba el ceño. Estaba realmente enfadada—. En fin, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos a comprar los libros.

—A ti te importa —contesté.

Me miró mal, luego se acercó a la puerta y accionó el manillar abriéndola, cortando toda conversación conmigo.

—Hay que buscar a alguien que nos atienda y pedir los libros... No aguantaré mucho aquí dentro —murmuré tanta gente junta y pegada me agobiaba. Estaba lleno. Todo lleno. Repleto.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y no nos atendía nadie, no sabía si prefería estar dentro o fuera de la tienda, ambos sitios estaban repletos de gente. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y llevé mis manos a mi cara, arrastrándolas. Me agobiaba con mucha facilidad. Si no era un empujón era una codazo.

Estaba hasta las narices.

—¿Dónde demonios hay alguien que pueda atendernos? —pregunté irritado, en un tono de desesperación. Deslicé los ojos entre la multitud, en busca de algún trabajador que nos pudiera ayudar. Y finalmente, encontré a un chico con una chapita en movimiento colgada de la camisa— Vamos, Rose. Ya he visto uno.

—Por fin —argumentó ella.

Agarré su mano y prácticamente la arrastré hacía él. Finalmente llegamos delante del trabajador. El chico era larguirucho, desgarbado y poco agraciado. Por el puente de la nariz, resbalaban unas gafas gruesas de pasta negra y por su rostro se podía diferenciar restos de acné. Era nuevo en la tienda.

—Rose pregunta tú —le susurré, sabiendo perfectamente que ella sabía todo lo que debíamos comprar. Luego di un golpecito en el hombro del dependiente que, se dio la vuelta y nos sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo qué necesitáis? —dijo, volviéndose hacia nosotros, esbozando una sonrisa y subiéndose las gafas.

—Queremos recoger los siguientes libros —anunció Rose, sacando la lista de ambos para comenzar a recitar todo lo que necesitábamos—. Predecir lo impredecible de adivinación, un ejemplar. Numerología y Gramática, un ejemplar. Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras y Las Fuerzas Oscuras, dos ejemplares. Una guía para la autoprotección de Quentin Trimble, dos ejemplares. Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander, dos ejemplares. El libro reglamentario de hechizos de quinto año, dos ejemplares. Las plantas acuáticas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades, dos ejemplares. Filtros y pociones mágicas de Arsenius Jigger, dos ejemplares, —decía todos los libros de carrerilla, como si ya hubiese leído la mitad—, guía de transformación, nivel intermedio, dos ejemplares. Y estos que no están en la lista por favor, Runas antiguas hechas avanzadas, Hogwarts una Historia y por último...—murmuró, mirando hacía ambos lados, antes de añadir el último nombre y vi como se puso tan roja como un rábano con insolación—. Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.

Al ver como el chico se iba a por ellos, una sonrisilla burlona se dibujo en mis labios.

—Ese último me lo tienes que dejar...

—No es lo que piensas, es que me lo recomendó el tío Percy al saber que me habían nombrado prefecta, dice que él lo leyó a mi edad y que le gustó mucho —se excusó, lo que me arrancó una sonrisa jactosa.

Ella al verme, me dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

—¡No esperaba veros por aquí! —bramó alguien a nuestras espaldas, sobresaltándonos. Cuando me di la vuelta vi el rostro brillante de Serena Becher, con su pelo corto y su sonrisa siempre deslumbrante—. ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Sabéis algo de Eileen?

—El verano bien —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—. Y no, no sabemos nada de ella.

—Queremos pensar que está bien —prosiguió Rose.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermano James? —preguntó después, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Al parecer había caído en esos encantos que decía tener.

Pobre Serena…

—Tan imbécil como siempre —contesté y me encogí de hombros haciendo una mueca—. Ahora está todo el día en casa durmiendo a la bartola y hablando de que va a ser el mejor auror y mil tonterías más. Ah, y diciendo que los Slytherin no son de fiar.

—Nunca cambiará—se rió Serena con ganas y le brillaron los ojos. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Esta chica necesitaba ayuda urgente—. Bueno, nos vemos el día uno. He dejado a mi padre por ahí abandonado y está literalmente flipando con todo, como cada vez que me acompaña. ¡Hasta luego!

La vimos perderse entre la gente. Entendía lo que decía de su padre. Serena era hija de muggles y sus padres no tenían ni idea sobre la magia. Cuando nos contó que le habían enviado la carta de Hogwarts, se pensaban que era una broma de la televisión.

Seguimos esperando y al cabo de un rato, el dependiente de las gafas volvió con dos torres de libros flotantes.

—Son cien galeones, cincuenta cada uno —dijo extendiendo la mano para que le pagáramos antes de darnos los libros.

Cuando escuché el precio de los libros, me quedé flipanding. Era un maldito y jodido dineral. Pero no quedaba de otra… metí las manos en los bolsillos y pagué con cara de enfadado. No entendía como los precios habían subido tanto de un año para otro.

Finalmente, después de que Rose pagara, salimos de la tienda y sentí que respiraba un aire totalmente nuevo. A pesar de que el Callejón Diagon estaba igual de abarrotado que antes, aquellos magos y brujas de sombreros puntiagudos seguían rondando por allí. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts para encoger mis libros y llevarlos guardados, pero nos tocó cargar con ellos.

Rose volvió a sacar la lista.

—Próxima parada, la botica.

—¿Ese qué viene de frente no es Scorpius? —pregunté a Rose, señalando en la dirección que se acercaba.

En efecto, a cada momento que se acercaba, más se confirmaban mis sospechas de que era Scorpius. De piel pálida, cara afilada, pelo rubio y enfundado en un traje negro, Scorpius a cada año que pasaba se parecía mucho más a su padre. No iba solo, pero tampoco iba con su padre para nuestra mala pata. Iba con su abuela, también rubia, alta, delgada y vestida a conjunto con su nieto, de negro y con un gran sombrero que ocupaba casi más que su cabeza, habría parecido hermosa si no hubiera sido por el gesto de asco de su cara, que daba la impresión de que, justo debajo de la nariz, tenía algo que olía a demonios y me daba la sensación de que éramos nosotros.

—Hola, chicos —nos saludó Scorpius cuando llegó a nuestro nivel—. Abuela, no sé si conocerás a mis amigos…

Oh, claro que nos conocía, pero era la primera vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con nosotros. Narcissa Malfoy, cambió la cara súbitamente al ver que su nieto la miraba. La mierda parecía haber desaparecido de debajo de su nariz y ahora en su lugar había un campo de rosas.

—Por supuesto, encanto… Es un placer conocer al señor Potter y la señorita… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Granger? ¿Weasley? A tu madre siempre le ha gustado complicar las cosas…

La señora Malfoy observó a Rose, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

—Como quiera, señora —contestó con educación, pero vi que le había ofendido el comentario.

Fue un momento muy tenso y no solo por la señora Malfoy. Scorpius miró silenciosamente a Rose, pidiéndole perdón por el comentario de su abuela, pero Rose ni siquiera le miró y supuse que seguía dolida por el misterio de la carta. Los fríos ojos de la señora Malfoy mientras tanto me recorrían de arriba abajo. Parecía que se moría por soltarme algún comentario, sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada delante de su nieto.

—Esto… Creo que es mejor que sigamos, ¿no? —dije, intentando romper el hielo.

—Sí, pronto nos veremos en la escuela —prosiguió Scorpius. Sabía que estaba tan contento como yo de haberse topado con nosotros, pero no eran las mejores condiciones. Me moría por hablar con él de todo en persona y me jodía bastante no poder hacerlo.

—Ha sido un placer, jóvenes —dijo su abuela, como si fuese la abuela más adorable del año, pero cuando su nieto no miró, con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso, y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

Nos despedimos y caminamos un poco más entre la muchedumbre hasta que vimos el cartel de la botica. Cuando llegamos a la puerta me quedé leyendo el cartel de Sr. Mulpepper, aunque a decir verdad habíamos estado a punto de entrar al Boticario de Slug Jiggers, su competidor y el que se encontraba justo al lado. Nos zambullimos dentro sin pensarlo dos veces, huyendo de la gente de fuera. El interior estaba despejado, nadie quería estar más de lo necesario allí dentro, su interior olía a huevos y coles podridas. El suelo estaba cubierto por barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas, las paredes estaban llenas de raíces secas y polvos brillantes, para terminar del techo colgaban manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras. Rose se separó de mí para examinar una hierba aromática un momento.

Quizá la tienda no tenía la mejor apariencia del mundo, pero igualmente a mí me encantaba, solamente porque tenía que ver con la preparación de pociones. Dejando a Rose observar lo que quisiera, me apresuré y comencé a caminar hacía el mostrador. Detrás de este se encontraba el señor Mulpepper, que era uno de los mejores boticarios, pero que no se llevaba nada bien con el resto de la sociedad boticaria.

—Buenos días, señor...—saludé con un movimiento seco de cabeza—. Vengo para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para el curso de quinto año, necesito dos lotes de cada cosa —proseguí, dejando la lista que me había llegado con la carta, encima del mostrador. En ella venía anotada ingredientes como: Raíces Cortadas de Jengibre, Sanguijuelas, Gusanos Cornudos, Raíces de Asfódelo Pulverizadas, Centinodia, Acónito, Crisopos, Ortigas Secas, Espinas de Pez León, Colas y Bazos de Ratas entre otros.

El viejo boticario asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a preparar todo. Mientras que el señor de cara arrugada y mirada añeja, rebuscaba entre los tarros, yo comencé a curiosear por la tienda. Pasaron unos minutos y mientras estaba observando una planta que parecía tener vida propia, un señor con el pelo negro, guantes y túnica del mismo color y una raja en su rostro partiéndolo en dos, entró a la tienda de malas formas. Me le quedé mirando y luego busqué la mirada de Rose, que también se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El desconocido, examinó la tienda y se acercó al mostrador, reclamando la atención del viejo boticario. Cuando la tuvo, ambos comenzaron a hablar en pequeños susurros. Intenté escuchar lo que decían, pero no me enteraba de una mierda. Lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por tener unas orejas extensibles. Tan solo pude escuchar que buscaba unas flores con unas capacidades muy especiales. Fruncí el ceño y observé como el famoso y repudiado boticario negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no disponía de esas flores y que no estaban a la venta debido a su gran potencial y el posible uso inadecuado. Y para mi sorpresa, el hombre en vez de despedirse de buenas maneras, se enfureció, saliendo malas formas por la puerta.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, me acerqué al mostrador, donde el hombre había preparado ya todos los ingredientes que había pedido. Finalmente pagamos y salimos de la tienda guardando cada uno nuestra parte.

—¿Has podido escuchar de que flor hablaba?—murmuré.

—Justo cuando ha ido a decir el nombre, una planta ha explotado, pero si he escuchado las cualidades de la flor... Es de color lila, y causan una dominación en el cuerpo humano... —me contestó mi prima, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y para qué querrá eso?

—No sé, la cuestión es que ese hombre me resulta familiar… —dijo pensativa—. Igualmente, el boticario ha hecho muy bien de despacharle si era una planta ilegal. Intentar conseguirla a plena luz del día… Me parece increíble.

Me quedé pensativo durante unos instantes, jamás había escuchado hablar o leído en ningún libro de Herbología o pociones sobre plantas con esas cualidades.

—¿Donde vamos ahora, Rose? —pregunté, cambiando de conversación.

Remetió un largo mechón de su melena tras su oreja para desdoblar de nuevo el pergamino. En el rato siguiente, fuimos a unas cuantas tiendas más. Estábamos totalmente cargados y acalorados. Tenía ya unas ganas terribles de terminar.

—La siguiente parada es la tienda de Calderos Zeralv —anunció y puso rumbo hacía la tienda. El camino casi se le pasó metida en sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que ella tampoco había dejado de pensar en las flores en todo ese rato.

Cuando entramos a la tienda de calderos, mis ojos se clavaron en un enorme caldero que tenían de exposición. Era el caldero más grande que había visto en mi vida, incluso era más grande que el sombrero de Narcissa Malfoy. Pasamos por delante de él, hasta donde una mujer de barbilla prominente y una gran verruga bajo el ojo, nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era la abuela de Jackson Zerlav. Rose cogió aire en ese momento para poder pedir lo que necesitábamos.

—Buenos días, póngame dos calderos de peltre medida cinco y dos de cobre medida uno. A parte de un set completo de pociones por favor.

Cuando la Señora Verruga (así la llamaba desde pequeño), se dio la vuelta renegando, me quedé mirando la tienda. Ese año habían hecho reforma por lo que veía. De repente, la Señora Verruga, volvió con lo que habíamos pedido y acompañada de Jackson.

—Hola —nos saludó, moviendo la cabeza con parsimonia—. ¿Dónde habéis estado todo el verano? No habéis dado señales de vida. En cambio George y Gabrielle, creo que me han escrito todos los días, no me daba tiempo ni a leer una cuando tenía otra… —negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido un verano más ajetreado... Ya os contaré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts —le contesté con un cierto aire de misterio—. Además yo solo he recibido dos cartas tuyas, y las dos quejándote de Chloe.

Me reí entre dientes. Chloe Flisky, era la hermanastra de Jackson Zeralv, ya que el padre de Chloe y la madre de Jackson estaban juntos.

—A mí la que me ha mandado todos los días una carta ha sido Serena. Incluso Howler, preguntándome que si había ya elegido mi túnica de este año o pensaba llevar la del anterior y cantando, como si no tuviera suficiente el escucharla todo el año en Hogwarts —contestó Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero estaba seguro de que esas cartas le encantaban.

—¡Jackson! ¡Ven aquí a recoger estos calderos! —gritó de repente la Señora Verruga desde la trastienda.

—Os veo en Hogwarts, que mi abuela es muy pesada—dijo, lanzando un suspiro, mientras que la voz de la anciana resonaba por todo el lugar.

Después de pagar y despedirnos de Jackson, volvimos a salir al callejón. Esta vez, no pregunté cual era el próximo destino, porque era muy obvio ya que, era el que estaba al lado. Rose, comenzó andar con rapidez hacía "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", la clínica veterimágica que había arrasado en el Callejón Diagon. Juntos entramos a la clínica donde una mujer con túnica blanca estaba sentada detrás del mostrador junto a un chico de cabellos despeinados. Eran Emma Hallywell y su hijo Sam, al que conocíamos de vista en Hogwarts. Media decena de estudiantes de once años en ese momento irrumpieron en la tienda intentando elegir su mascota. Algo que gustaba mucho de la clínica, era que los animales eran adoptados y ella los regalaba, tan solo cobrando por las revisiones y comidas pertinentes.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar el jaleo de los críos —dije, con total sinceridad a Rose por lo bajini.

—A mí tampoco, vamos a comprar lo más rápido posible para huir del jaleo.

Y así lo hicimos. Cogimos la comida para nuestras mascotas y aún más cargados que antes, volvimos a salir al concurrido callejón.

—Como pesa todo esto...—comentó Rose mientras se apoyaba en la pared al salir de la tienda, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Yo la imité, me dolían los nudillos de cargarlas. Desde allí se podía ver Sortilegios Weasley la tienda que más llena estaba de todo el callejón Diagon—. ¿Vas a querer que vayamos a Sortilegios?

—¿A Sortilegios Weasley? —pregunté incrédulo, alzando las cejas—. ¿Estás de broma? Paso... Sabes que no aguanto a Fred cuando está en la tienda... Bueno, la cuestión es… ¿Cuándo aguanto a Fred?

Vi que esbozó una tenue sonrisa al escucharme hablar de nuestro primo. Era verdad que Rose parecía aguantarles un poco más que yo, pero teníamos esa complicidad que me encantaba. Con tan solo un gesto o una mirada, sabíamos que estaría pensando el otro, y yo sé que en ese momento su gesto decía "yo tampoco quiero ir allí".

—¿Damos una vuelta entonces? —preguntó, volviendo a coger las cosas del suelo—. O podríamos ir a la heladería a dejar las cosas y ver cuánto tiempo nos queda.

—Me gusta esa opción, pero paso de quedarme con ellos —repliqué, viendo como mi prima ponía los ojos en blanco y recogiendo mis pertenencias que pesaban más que Hagrid en brazos.

Volvimos a reprender la marcha. Me parecía irónico, que con lo estrechito que era el Callejón Diagon, toda la gente que podía llegar a caber. Cada vez en vez de haber menos gente, había muchísima más. Al poco tiempo de andar, cuando estábamos a la altura de la tienda de pergaminos, algo llamó mi intención. A lo lejos, me pareció ver (y digo me pareció porque todo el mundo sabe lo ciego que estoy en realidad y lo poco que me pongo las gafas) qué el hombre que había pedido las plantas en la botica nos estaba mirando. Y como no, me empecé a emparanoiar.

¿Y si nos estaba siguiendo?

¿Y si tenía algo que ver con Labonair?

Por pura inercia y también mi conocida impulsividad, agarré la mano de Rose y comencé a andar hacía el interior de la tienda para pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Si por un momento era verdad que estaba espiándonos, me quería deshacer de él lo antes posible.

Una vez en el interior de la tienda, Rose me soltó y se me quedó mirando de hito en hito, como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Quizá así era, pero ya no me fiaba de nadie.

—¿Qué pasa, Albus? —preguntó al fin, mientras que la gente nos rodeaba para pasar al final de la tienda.

—Creo que el hombre de la botica nos está persiguiendo —repuse con total determinación. Nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula, echó la vista hacia atrás y luego volvió a clavar los ojos en mí un poco perdida—. No puede ser Albus, tienen que ser imaginaciones tuyas... ¿Por qué nos iba a seguir ese señor?

—No lo sé, puede ser algún aliado de Georges Labonair...—susurré. Quería irme lo más antes posible de allí, pero luego la otra parte más alocada de mi cabeza, decía que lo que tenía que hacer era perseguirle yo a él y saber que era lo que estaba buscando.

—Bueno, no sabemos lo que está pasando. Lo mejor es que actuemos con normalidad. Hay mucha gente ahora mismo en el Callejón Diagon, si tus sospechas son ciertas, no puede hacernos nada.

—Tienes razón.

Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Y si Georges Labonair había mandado a ese hombre por venganza? ¿No me había jurado que tenía un enemigo? No creía que tuvieran muchos miramientos a hacernos daño delante de la gente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de tan solo pensarlo.


	3. La princesa de la torre

**3\. La princesa de la torre:** _Megara prynce_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, después de tener un sueño en blanco y negro, donde iba vestida como Holly Golightly y veía el mundo a través de los espejos lluviosos de una limusina negra y reluciente. En el sueño, el coche paraba y un misterioso chico se montaba a mi lado, no obstante me desperté antes de ver su rostro. Tan solo pude rememorar que sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo con una oscuridad atrayente que me hipnotizó y me incitaba a pecar, dejarme llevar por mis más oscuros pensamientos, prometiéndome oscuridad en medio de las estrellas.

Me removía lentamente entre las sabanas de seda blancas que destacaban entre la inmensa oscuridad que dejaba la noche sin luna sin dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago, la boca seca y las piernas entumecidas. Me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Poco a poco, dejé de lado el sueño que, me había cautivado más de lo que me gustaría y me zambullí de lleno en la ignominiosa realidad que me tenía atrapada como una telaraña asfixiante. Parpadeé repetidas veces y al fin, enfoqué lo que se disponía a mí alrededor, recordándome la funesta realidad que el destino me había preparado como una broma amarga y del mal gusto. Lo que mis ojos vieron, no era nada nuevo para mí. Era exactamente lo mismo que llevaba viendo las últimas dos horripilantes semanas. Las mismas cuatro paredes pintadas de color crema que me mantenían prisionera lejos de mi vida y la sociedad. La habitación parecía estar sacada de la época de Jane Austen, cortinas horrendas, cuadros súper feos, un armario donde nada más que había camisones de satén y unos sillones que parecían del siglo XV, si hasta los peines que tenía en el tocador eran de mármol y llevaban décadas pasados de moda.

Me levanté de entre los doseles de la enorme cama de en medio de la habitación, sintiéndome la princesa retenida en lo alto de la torre a la que todos quieren poseer y comencé a deambular por la habitación escuchando el viento azotar contra los cristales de las ventanas. El exterior se presentaba frío, la lluvia caía del cielo con fuerza acompañada de grandes truenos y relámpagos. Era una noche tan poderosa como yo, desencadenando una sinfonía que me recordó a los acordes que se desparramaban de entre las teclas de mi piano. En ese momento, estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido mi preciado piano negro de cola, mis dedos hubieran volcado toda su frustración danzando como pequeñas hadas oscuras manchando de negro las teclas en una melodía furiosa y estridente que hubiera hecho llorar al mismísimo Chopin.

Finalmente, caminé frente al tocador, meneando mi camisón de satén verde oscuro, deslizándome como una sigilosa serpiente que esperaba paciente el momento oportuno para soltar todo su veneno y escapar de la monstruosa araña que la tenía atrapada. Una inestable vela solitaria bailoteaba débilmente trazando llamas de soledad, manteniendo iluminada la estancia, desdibujando mi poderosa figura entre tinieblas en la pared. Me la quedé observando y sentí que en ese estado se hallaba mi interior. Intermitente, inestable, manchado por una incertidumbre que se evaporaba como una sombra que quería ceñirse sobre mi corazón.

Alcé la cabeza y me vi a mí misma devolviéndome la mirada en el espejo que me ofrecía el tocador. Mis ojos no habían perdido su brillo determinado, pero sí que estaban salpicados de una incredulidad abrumadora. Megara Prynce prisionera en lo más alto de una torre. ¿Cómo no se iban a dar cuenta de qué yo había desaparecido?

Era una ridiculez.

Cuando todos aseguraban que era la princesa de Slytherin o, incluso, la del mundo mágico se referían a eso, que era la autoridad. No había nadie que no conociera mi nombre, en cada parte del mundo, mi familia era reconocida y no había ninguno de nosotros que no destacara por sus propios atributos. Tengo que reconocer que sí, que mi vida era tal y como la de un cuento de princesas: vestidos, diamantes, bailes de ensueño, zapatos de cristal, elogios que se resbalaban de entre la boca de todos… incluso tenía una madre estúpida que se asemejaba a las estiradas madrastras de los cuentos, pero ahora... ¿una súpervillana me había encerrado en lo alto de una kilométrica y aislada torre?

Vaya... ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Un hermoso príncipe me salvaría?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, sonaba romántico, y eso me encantaba, pero lo siento, (no en realidad no lo siento) yo soy una princesa que pensaba acabar con los dragones ella misma y con todo lo que se le cruzase en el camino, fuera blanco, negro o gris. No me hacía falta ningún principito de ojos bonitos que viniera a salvarme para luego colgarse una medallita de oro. Oh no, eso no pasaría. Yo sola me valía y me bastaba. Solo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno.

Estiré mi mano mientras los pensamientos bailaban por mi cabeza y comencé a juguetear con la llama de la vela que amenazaba con desparramarse. La intensidad bajaba o subía al ritmo de mis pensamientos. Si todavía esa estúpida mujer pensaba que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de mi desaparición, es que vivía en una cueva. Estábamos hablando de Megara Prynce. Los titulares de la prensa tenían que estar al rojo vivo y la "pobrecita" de Viejaskeeter, tenía que estar tirándose hasta de los pelos del bigote, ¿de qué demonios iba a hablar si no era de mi?

Balanceando la llama, crucé mis piernas una encima de la otra, sofisticada y recatada, como siempre me había enseñado mi madre.

Mi madre.

Mi familia.

De repente su rostro invadió por completo mi mente, sus andares, su pose exquisita e inhumana. La cosmopolita, Froilana Prynce, que siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para los demás y ponzoñosas contestaciones bañadas en dulces segundas intenciones para su hija. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué aún no había venido a buscarme? ¿Y dónde estaba mi padre? ¿El poderoso Lancelot Prynce? ¿Quién resolvía la mayoría de los problemas? ¿Es qué su hija desaparecida no era un problema aún mayor?

Les echaba de menos.

Mordí mi lengua con asqueo y me levanté dirigiéndome al espejo blanco y pulcro de pie que reclamaba mi belleza absoluta. Cuando me vi reflejada, sentí que me habían arrebatado mi corona, pero solo era un estúpido sentimiento que me abordaba. Las inseguridades que amenazaban con destruirte, incluso yo las tenía. Quizás ese era mi mayor dragón. Acabaría con él también, puestos a acabar con las cosas horribles, daba igual una más que menos. Volví a dirigirme al (feo) tocador, cogí mi diadema y me la coloqué frente al espejo.

Divina.

Era la nieve, el viento y el hielo.

Tenía que tenerlo claro, nadie podría conmigo, ni esa mujer ni mi cautiverio. Si Holly Golightly había podido afrontar todos sus demonios y conseguir finalmente hacer lo que quería, yo era capaz de mucho más. Era Megara Prynce. Era muy difícil ser yo, pero saldría de esta. En un arranque de amor propio (que me sobraba) atusé mi larga cabellera castaña y me sonreí a mí misma. Solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado. El mundo era mío, solo mío, y habría que esperar. La venganza se servía en un plato bien frío y aún la cosa estaba ardiendo.

Todos deberían verme en ese momento, porque a pesar de estar encerrada en una torre en medio de un acantilado rodeada tan solo por agua, me sentía más poderosa que nunca.

Llevaba mi corona y pensaba gobernar todo el mundo. Iba a hacer que uno a uno se inclinara ante mí. Uno por uno... Su silencio cuando se lo ordenará sería mi sonido favorito y la primera iba a ser ella, la persona que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Megara Prynce. Estaba que desprendía fuego y literalmente lo hacía, las cortinas ardían a mí espalda (las estaba haciendo un favor), resaltando mi supremacía y divinidad. Fuera seguía lloviendo, pero con mi poder poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un diluvio. La situación solo provocaba que mi odio creciera y mis ganas de ganar se volvieran inmensas.

Nunca perdería.

¿Se creía que tenía el poder?

No, yo tenía el poder. Podía ir de cero a cien en un segundo. Y así lo hice. Todo cesó al instante.

Pero mi rabia no, oh, eso creció.

¿La razón?

Podéis verla vosotros mismos a continuación.

La puerta se combó lentamente abriendo paso a la mujer que me había secuestrado, la que quería arrebatarme mi mundo y estaba dejando todo mi interior en punzantes ruinas. Me quedé quieta, con mi típica pose de cuando decía a las chicas del colegio que unos leggins no eran considerados pantalones, pero quizás ese era mi error.

Ella no era una chica de colegio, era una señora peligrosa.

Me la quedé observando mientras reptaba en mi dirección pausadamente. No se deslizaba como una serpiente escurridiza, sino todo lo contrario. Sus pasos eran felinos, fuertes e intimidatorios y aún así, parecía que no tocaba el suelo subida encima de esos altos tacones que le hacían mucho más imponente. Su sola presencia apestaba a tinieblas y lóbregas intenciones. Tenía el cabello negro, no, mucho más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad y se deslizaba liso y brillante por ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos refulgían con un brillo renegrido y emanaba ocultos misterios y deseos que, combinaba con una pretenciosa sonrisa teñida de color carmesí.

Su sola presencia me sacaba de quicio.

Mientras la vigilaba, una parte de mí se sentía amenazada, como si de un momento a otro fuera a abalanzarse para hacerme caer en una insoportable pesadilla llena de terrores y sufrimientos, aún así, la otra parte de mi cuerpo, lo tomaba como un desafío. No dejaría que nadie nunca quisiera sentirse superior a mí. Nunca iba a vivir con la cabeza agachada, todos agacharían la cabeza cuando yo pasara. Cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la defensiva. No pensaba dejar que oliera mi miedo, a pesar de que amenazara con atraparme y devorarme.

—Buenas noches, querida... —dijo por fin con una voz poderosa, se podía ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos acompañados de una leve cicatriz muy particular situada en el labio superior —. Espero que mi invitada preferida se encuentre a gusto en su habitación, ya que vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí...

Su sarcasmo me hizo temblar de la rabia, pero al juego del gato y el ratón, sabíamos jugar las dos. Y no pensaba ser el ratón asustadizo. Alcé el mentón y vi como sus ojos brillaron al ver que no me amedrentaba. A ella también le gustaba jugar tanto como a mí.

—¿A esta pocilga le llamas habitación? He visto trapos de gente con mal gusto que hacen menos daño a la vista que estas cortinas —dije, luego hice un puchero al ver las cenizas que quedaban por cortinas—. Oh, vaya, ya no están.

—Igual de repelente que tu madre… —murmuró, con sorna y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, deslizándose como una bailarina de la oscuridad—. ¿No te alegras de verme, princesita? —me preguntó luego estirando sus comisuras.

—La verdad es que no, encanto —contesté, toqueteándome el pelo, como si no me importara que estuviera allí. Aunque en mi interior sentía que mis instintos primarios querían salir y abalanzarme a su cuello, pero como la serpiente astuta que era, me amoldé a mi papel. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el pan de cada día en mi vida; amoldarme a cada tipo de situación, vivir la vida como si fuera un teatro y, cuando por fin estuviera a solas y bajase el telón, quitarme la máscara y desquebrajarme en mil pedazos. Cuando tus enemigos querían destruirte, lo importante era no dejarles ver tus debilidades, así que, comencé a actuar, formando una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

—Una pena que sea a la persona que verás más en mucho tiempo... —me dijo, terminándose por acercar a mí y acariciando mi cara con una falsa dulzura—. Has elegido un día perfecto para demostrar el poder que emanas... Hoy tendrás una visita especial...

Como había dicho antes, podía ir de cero a cien y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Mis labios se arrugaron con irritación. ¿Estaba de coña? A mí nadie me tocaba sin mi permiso, era algo que no aguantaba, pero me mantuve firme, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos oscuros mientras que dejaba que el poder emanara de mi interior. Quería demostrarle quien era, con quien estaba queriendo jugar a un juego que no pensaba dejarle ganar. Esta vez no fueron las cortinas, sino los cristales del torreón que reventaron con fuerza mientras yo apretaba mis puñ prismas de cristal, salpicaron en todas direcciones, la lluvia del exterior, se internó dentro, rociando el suelo repleto de cristales. Los vientos fríos, azotaban nuestros cabellos poderosamente mientras manteníamos un duelo de miradas desafiantes.

No obstante, en medio del vendaval, ella reemplazó su mirada por un gesto desenfadado y comenzó a reírse. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Estaba demente?

—No es conmigo con la que tienes que estar enfadada… —bisbiseaba despacio, paladeando sus palabras. Disfrutaba de cada ponzoñosa silaba que salía por sus labios sangrientos—, sino con tu familia que al parecer es incapaz de darme lo que busco...

Me quedé en un silencio sepulcral y estuve segura al cien por ciento que mi mascara se escurrió al suelo mostrando mi rostro salpicado y bañado en una absoluta decepción. ¿Sabían dónde estaba? ¿Y no habían hecho el esfuerzo de rescatarme? Era la primera noticia que tenía sobre mi familia. En este tiempo no había visto a nadie más, tan solo estábamos esa mujer, yo y la sombra que amenazaba día tras día con devorarme hasta los huesos y con la que peleaba a cada segundo para nunca dejar de brillar. Nunca pasaría, jamás dejaría que me consumieran porque yo brillaba más que las estrellas, pero... ¿Era más importante lo que fuera que buscaba esa arpía que yo? Por un momento, consiguió plantar una semilla de inquina y resentimiento de mi parte a mi familia. Yo les adoraba, pero en ese momento nada más que quería replicarles, maldecirles y gritarles hasta quedarme afónica. Necesitaba una explicación en ese mismo momento, aunque… pensándolo en frío y un poco mejor, quizás no hiciera falta. Si algo dominaba bien, era la manipulación, y aunque en cuestión de segundos ella había conseguido engendrar el rencor y resentimiento en mi interior, tampoco podía fiarme al completo de una persona que me tenía encerrada. Diría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería. Tenía que ser cautelosa y dejar el rencor hacia las personas que quería a un lado para hacerle frente al verdadero problema: ella.

—Oh, lo siento, creía que lo sabías —prosiguió, sacándome de mi letargo, al ver que seguía en silencio.

Me había descuidado, pero no volvería a pillarme con la guardia baja. La sonrisa que estaba desdibujando en sus labios, estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé, estoy segura... —contesté, apartando su mano de mi cara con asco y alzando el mentón orgullosa, lanzando las ondulaciones de mi melena hacía atrás—. Y por supuesto, hay muchas más que si sé... Creo que podría acabar contigo ahora mismo sin tener mi varita.

Y justo cuando iba a levantar mi mano en su dirección, ella fue capaz de retenérmela con tan solo un agarre, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Tenía ganas de llorar de la rabia, de pegar patadas al suelo, de salir corriendo de allí. Toda esa rabia frustrada, se convirtió en una mueca de odio inmenso. No podía controlarme más.

Estaba llegando a mi límite.

—Suéltame —escupí con rabia, haciendo fuerza, pero sus manos eran más fuertes que las mías. Sin soltarme, me atrajo hasta ella y junto su rostro casi delante del mío. Ya no sonreía, su semblante también se había deformado. Casi y solo por un momento, pude ver tristeza entre toda esa masa de rencor y resentimiento.

A ella también se le había caído la máscara.

—Escúchame, princesita... Si crees que tu madre es malvada es que aún no me conoces. Porque recuerda siempre esto, tú eres una princesa, la estirada de tu madre una reina, pero yo soy la reina malvada que acabará con toda tu falsa e hipócrita familia —concluyó, y pude escuchar el odio y el rencor por mi familia y por mí en sus palabras, borrando todo rastro de tristeza.

Luego me soltó, me arrebató la diadema que descansaba en mi cabeza y sin remordimientos la partió frente a mí. Me quedé estática sin saber donde refugiarme. No tenía donde guarecerme del puñal que el mundo me llevaba clavando estas dos semanas. En donde encerrarme hasta que dejara de llover y no le tuviera miedo a los estruendos. Verla partirse lentamente en dos, fue como si rompieran una parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentía una rosa blanca cubierta de sangre a la que querían podar para aprovecharse de su exquisita e inigualable belleza. Verla como sonreía al verme, me enrabietó aún más. Si hubiera sido frente a otra persona, hubiera montado una escena digna de un drama, pero me tragué mi enfado a duras penas y la observé colocándose su vestido de color granate y mientras seguía sonriendo con recochineo.

Oscuridad, eso era lo que reinaba en mi corazón. Esa espesa, agobiante y solitaria oscuridad provocaba que cada noche me abordasen pensamientos poco ortodoxos por la cabeza. ¿Qué ella era la reina malvada? No sabía con quien estaba jugando.

Lo único que quería en ese momento, era vendetta.

Pero el destino me tenía algo totalmente distinto a lo que yo quería.

—Ahora… demuestra a las personas que acaban de llegar lo educada que te ha enseñado a ser tu padre... —volvió a hablar la mujer con sorna, paladeando y bañando sus palabras en veneno.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de par en par, y ahí fue cuando pude ver quiénes eran los invitados tan especiales a los que se había referido antes.

—Qué sorpresa... El vampiro más famoso de Gran Bretaña está frente a mí... —dije con una falsa fascinación, sonriendo con sagacidad, mientras me abría paso hasta él para posicionarme justo enfrente. No le tenía miedo, sabía que sería incapaz de hacerme nada. No podía parar, sentía que el demonio que llevaba dentro se adueñaba de mi cuerpo y yo, le deje sin ningún tipo de oposición—. Seguro que Marcellius... nos echa mucho de menos a ambos... ¿no crees? —bisbiseé serpenteante. Sentí como si mi saliva se volviera más pesada, agridulce y áspera, dejando escapar todo el veneno que había acumulado para él—. ¿Lo has dejado con tu familia solito? ¿Esa que tanto le odia por no llevar vuestra sangre? No sé si podrá sobrevivir sin nosotros, Lord Labonair...

El rápidamente a la defensiva me mostró sus afilados colmillos, mi piel se erizó bajo el satén que revestía mi cuerpo, no obstante, ver que mis palabras me ofrecían justo lo que quería hizo que la sonrisa que lucía al principio se ensanchará más. No pensaba tragarme el cuento de que pensaba atacarme.

—Detente, Georges —ordenó ella y él inmediatamente cerró la boca.

Pero que vampirito más obediente.

Patético.

—Tranquila, Reina Malvada, solo quería asustarme... —dije, sin quitar la vista de él—, pero bueno, por si acaso no es así...

Alcé mi mano frente a él, y rápidamente los huesos de sus piernas comenzaron a crujir haciendo que callera de rodillas ante mí. Me di la vuelta y miré con altanería a la culpable de todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Sabía que mi movimiento podía salirme caro, pero como ya había repetido no pensaba dejar que me vieran asustada.

—Has dicho que me comporte como una princesa, así que lo mínimo es que empiece por arrodillarse ante mí y me muestre el respeto que me merezco.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió de una manera que me encrespó la piel como si fuera un gato que se sentía amenazado. De fondo, se podía escuchar los quejidos insoportables de Lord Labonair por levantarse. Era un dramático, a mi me habían roto la diadema y no había dicho nada. A continuación miré a la señora rubia que estaba al lado de Lord Labonair. Había permanecido todo el tiempo callada, observándonos en silencio. Yo no había pasado por alto su presencia. Era toda una señora. Su cabello repeinado y rubio, estaba moldeado alrededor de su rostro con ondulaciones, cubierto con un sombrero que le atribuía serenidad y un aura indescifrable, acompañado de su traje de chaqueta y pantalón. Sus ojos no eran oscuros, sino claros como un susurrante océano, dejándote ver claramente que sus deseos se componían exactamente de lo que ella quería que vieras, de una toxina extravagantemente impúdica.

—¿Y usted quién es? —pregunté imperativa, antes de darle opción a decirme nada.

—Para eso estamos aquí, darling, para formalizar las presentaciones... —comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba a mi alrededor observándome de arriba abajo. Yo me di la vuelta, al principio puse mis ojos en blanco y luego me quede mirándola otorgándola el permiso para que siguiera hablando. Su voz sonaba suave e incluso podía decir hipnótica y melodiosa—.Todos me conocen como la Madame, una de los componentes de la Hermandad de los Cinco...

—¿Todos? Te equivocas, yo no te conozco —contesté, cincelando una sonrisa más falsa que sus uñas.

—Todos los de mi especie, darling... —susurró y abrió la boca esculpiendo una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, en ese momento pude ver sus colmillos.

—Interesante... —contesté, sintiéndome como si fuera un objeto antes sus ojos—. A mí me conocen como...

—No hace falta que me cuentes quien eres —me cortó, y pude ver cómo le titilaron los ojos con deseo mientras lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a mí— a ti sí que te conocen todos... y todos quieren probarte... pagarían una fortuna por la sangre azul que corre por tus venas, incluso el precio que no quiere pagar tu familia.

Al terminar la frase, alargó la mano y vi sus intenciones de tocar uno de mis mechones de cabello. Instintivamente, di un paso hacia atrás cuando me di cuenta de sus deseos. Repito que no me gustaba que me tocaran sin mi permiso, y mucho menos una vampiresa tarada que quería, por lo que estaba entendiendo, vender mi sangre real. Cuando di el paso hacia atrás, note que chocaba con algo duro, giré la cabeza y me encontré con Lord Labonair, que me miraba por encima de la cabeza, molesto.

Estaba totalmente rodeada.

Me separé dignamente de Lord Labonair a pesar de que me sentía totalmente abrumada y agobiada. Mi corazón latía rápido y necesitaba tranquilizarme, volver a coger las riendas de la situación. Me tenían rodeada en un círculo y me sentía enjaulada como un pájaro en su jaula. Tan solo quería extender las alas y salir volando de allí, pero no sin antes darles su merecido. Ese pensamiento, hizo que me recompusiera.

—Ni si te ocurra tocarme. Iugh —dije, cincelando una mueca de asco y encogiéndome en mí misma. Estaban demasiado cerca, y el mínimo movimiento desembocaría en tener que tocarles yo a ellos.

—Tranquila, darling… a mí solo me gusta la sangre de hombre, pero... —comenzó a bisbisear, sin apartar la vista de mi clavícula.

—Oh, Madame, seguro que nunca has probado a una princesa... —habló finalmente la Reina Malvada. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, así que su tono sonó aún más ácido de lo que podía haber sonado momentos antes. Estaba incitando a que me comiera.

—La verdad que no, Ursula.

Fue la primera vez que escuché su nombre y era lo que necesitaba para ponerla en mi lista de venganza.

—Georges... Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que es igual que su madre cuando era joven... —volvió a silbar Ursula entre dientes, como el canto de una criatura mortal.

En ese momento miré al Lord Labonair y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban con vientos del pasado. Como poesía de un anhelo grande y fuerte.

—Lo sé, Ursula... —contestó Lord Labonair, mientras sentía como la supuestamente conocida como Madame tocaba mi pelo con fascinación por detrás. Me sentí como el plato más delicioso del restaurante "Le Pré Catelan".

Intenté retirarme, pero la conversación sobre mi familia estaba siendo de lo más repetida en este encuentro, parecía más un interés personal con ellos que económico para salvarme.

—De la mujer que siempre has estado enamorado... —dijo la voz de Ursula—. Deseas probar su sangre, ¿verdad? —le incitaba a comerme y por un momento, dudé en que él se fuera a contener.

Tenía miedo. La Madame aún seguía deslizando las manos sobre mi pelo, Lord Labonair comenzaba a observarme con deseos de comerme y Ursula… ella tan solo sonreía vilmente, como la mayor súpervillana de un cuento tenebroso. Vociferé un grito de terror sin pensarlo que emanó magia y los empujó hacia atrás alejándoles de mi lado. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada y sentía como el poder se deslizaba por el interior de mi cuerpo. No fueron a parar muy lejos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que me dejaran respirar. El sombrero de la Madame, salió volando por los aires colándose entre los cristales rotos, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche en la que no cesaba llover. Lord Labonair saltó hacía atrás como si fuera un murciélago negro, sin embargo, Ursula no se movió en absoluto, simplemente su vestido se aireó con fiereza y se comenzó a carcajear, mientras los otros dos se colocaban a su lado.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué quería Ursula de mi padre? ¿Lord Labonair estaba enamorado de mi madre? ¿Cuántas cosas estaban sucediendo que yo no sabía?

—Podéis marcharos ya, —habló de repente Ursula, y yo sentí que me deshinchaba. Quería estar sola y no con esa panda de mamarrachos atosigándome. Además, tenía que reconocer que no me sentía segura—. Creo que ha captado el mensaje de que si su familia no paga pronto su precio, hay mucha gente capaz de hacerlo.

Tanto Lord Labonair con sus restirados andares, como la Madame con sus pasos endiablados, emprendieron la marcha, sin embargo, ella antes de salir se dio la vuelta atusando sus pelos rubios como los de un querubín y me miró para dejarme un claro mensaje.

—Que no se te olvide quien soy, darling... Tarde o temprano serás mía... Y tus amigas también.

Después de aquello, plasmo una sonrisa con deseo en sus labios y se despidió de mí con recochineo. No pensaba dejar que pensara que me asustaba con sus vagas palabras, así que le lancé un beso. Sí, eso hice y vi como ella ensanchó su sonrisa y desfiló hasta la puerta. Cuando les vi desaparecer, miré a Ursula desafiante.

—Dime qué quieres.

—Quiero el mundo entero, pero eso toma su tiempo. Ahora quiero los Cinco Emblemas. Ya tengo uno, pero necesito los otros cuatro.

—Mi familia no tiene dicha reliquia... —contesté altanera, cruzando mis brazos con obviedad.

—Como has dicho antes, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, querida princesita... —siseó con malicia, regando la semilla que comenzaba a echar raíces en mi corazón.

Y tras eso, me echó una última mirada, agrandó aún más su sonrisa gatuna y se deslizó felinamente hasta la puerta, dejándome al fin sola con mis pensamientos, mi soledad y el mar oscuro que amenazaba con tragarme.

Me dejé caer al suelo tan encharcado como mi corazón una vez que dejé de sentirme amenazada, mientras que se rompía la coraza que había trazado a mí alrededor. La lluvia del exterior que cada vez caía con más furia seguía colándose en la habitación salpicándome y calándome hasta los huesos. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y silenciosamente se deslizaron lágrimas por mi rostro que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Estuve un rato desplomada, hasta que me levanté lentamente, me dirigí deslizándome hasta el espejo y volví a dejar que retratara mi eterna belleza. La imagen que me devolvía era justo lo que esperaba. Lo que más odiaba. Una chica que era un continente en ruinas. Ruinas que alimentaban mis deseos vengativos. Una chica que era estrella y vivía en una constante e indestructible oscuridad. Yo que siempre había roto las rutinas, las costumbres y los corazones, yo que todo lo que tocaba, lo inmortalizaba, o lo dejaba llorando, me encontraba en ese estado. Era inadmisible. Mi frente se arrugó y me rechinaron los dientes de pura rabia. No quería ver aquello. Entrecerré los puños y el cristal se desquebrajo rápidamente, deformando mi imagen y reflejando todo el resentimiento que habitaba en mi corazón.

El mundo se dirigía hacia una era oscura, dónde el deseo de la Reina Malvada era la única ley.

Y yo, pensaba hundir todo su reino mientras me reía.

No me hacía falta mi corona para brillar. A la corona le hacía falta yo para tener valor.

De una forma u otra, acabaría con ella hasta dejarla bailando entre un centenar de lenguas llameantes, aunque tuviera que aliarme con el mismísimo infierno.

Era una promesa que me había hecho a mí misma.


	4. Una tenue luz

**4.** **Una tenue luz** **:** _Albus Potter_

En la planta baja de La Madriguera, mi abuela había colgado una banderita escarlata por encima de la pesada mesa del comedor, (y digo pesada porque no sabíais lo mucho que me dolían los brazos de haberla movido esa tarde de un lado para otro hasta que la señora abuela se había quedado totalmente satisfecha) que decía:

 **FELICITACIONES A ROSE, LA NUEVA PREFECTA**

La abuela Molly, llevaba queriendo hacer esa reunión durante todo el verano, secundada, obviamente por mi queridísimo tío Ro-Ro. Parecía mucho más contenta de lo que le había visto en todas las vacaciones. Se había tirado toda la tarde correteando de un lado para otro y mareándonos a todos los nietos que estábamos allí desde primera hora, no sabíais la de veces que intenté escaparme en vano. Los brazos de mi abuela cuando mandaba, eran peor que un lazo del diablo. Te apresaban y no dejaba que te fueses ni aunque el sol brillara en lo más alto.

—Ha sido una buena idea planear esta cena, es una celebración estupenda, además así os puedo reunir a todos antes de que volváis a Hogwarts. ¡Luego no os veo el pelo casi en todo el año! — exclamó, mientras revolvía al lado de Lucy una masa de galletas que olía estupendamente—. Victoire, Fleur y Bill están en camino. Y espero que Harry y Hermione no se demoren mucho en llegar… Ron está muy emocionado, es una pena que Charlie y Razvan no hayan podido venir… Solo faltarán ellos… —agregó apenada.

James puso los ojos en blanco, mientras mascaba un chicle de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que emitía extraños sonidos casi con la boca abierta y Rose le ojeó con desaprobación. Era un maldito cerdo muchas veces, por no decir la mayoría. Rose y yo, estábamos sentados en una esquina apartada, junto con Lily y Hugo que estaban jugando a las tres en raya mágicas, es decir, cuando conseguías formar una línea las fichas se volvían de color amarillo anunciando la victoria. Por otra parte, Dominique, Teddy, Louis y Fred estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa olisqueando el maravilloso olor que salía del horno de la abuela mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla.

En ese mismo momento, Victoire entró taconeando, siendo justos, mi prima cada día que pasaba, era mucho más guapa que el anterior. Se adentró en la cocina, aireando su larga melena rubia mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Teddy intentando no prestarle atención, por lo que tenía entendido de parte de Lily, llevaban semanas sin hablarse.

—Oh, Vic, me alegra que estés aquí —saludó radiante la abuela, secándose las manos en el delantal, mientras Victoire le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—No podía perdérmelo. Mamá y papá están de camino, tardarán unos minutos más —dijo, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano Louis. Justo en ese momento, la chimenea comenzó a arder y por ella aparecieron Molly, Percy y Audrey. Lucy, salió disparada como un rayo hacía su hermana. Y Percy se aproximó a su madre para darle un beso, justo después, Audrey hizo lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó mi tío.

—Ginny y él están arreglando unas cosas en el patio, seguro que les viene bien un par de manos más.

—Muy bien, iremos a ayudarle —dijo, estirando su cuello orgulloso y pasando la mano por el cabello de Lucy. Luego se dio la vuelta y me pude fijar que se estaba quedando calvo por la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tenía un prominente cartón.

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —ofreció mi abuela mientras ellos se marchaban—. James, ponle cerveza de mantequilla a todo el que quiera.

—Qué se la pongan ellos —contestó mi hermano de mala gana.

—Vamos, James, ya has escuchado a la abuela… Sírveme —le dije con retintín, empujando mi vaso hacia delante con una sonrisa jocosa.

—Quejicus…

—¡No discutáis! —intervino la abuela, revolviéndome cariñosamente el pelo. Yo gruñí, me había costado peinarme muchísimo esa mañana.

—Yo la sirvo, abuela —dijo Lucy, meneando una pequeña coleta en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Muy bien, tesoro, encárgate tú, voy a mirar cómo van con los preparativos —informó y luego nos dejó solos.

—Échame, Lucy, he llegado seca del camino —le dijo Victoire con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Tú no prefieres algo más fuerte, Victoire? —preguntó Teddy.

—Desde luego que teniéndote aquí al lado, lo necesitaría —le contestó, ensanchando una sonrisa falsa. Solo había visto ese tipo de sonrisa tan petulante en cierta princesita.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó James, lanzando una sonrisa burlona—. No parecía que tuvierais tantos problemas cuando os estabais dando el lote en el andén.

Dominique se rió por lo bajo juntando un coro con Fred y Victoire les lanzó una mirada que podría haberles petrificado.

Al poco rato, después de varios piques entre Victoire y James, que nos mantuvieron a los demás como si estuviéramos viendo un partido de Quidditch, (a mí realmente me importaba un bledo lo que decían aunque les prestase atención, sin embargo Rose se hacía la distraída pero sabía que se mordía la lengua para no discutir con su "prima favorita" Victoire, que se note el sarcasmo y con James) terminó de llegar todo el mundo, y mi abuela, estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera se quejó de que hubieran traído los pies llenos de barro.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis —propuso mi abuelo, cuando todo el mundo tuvo una bebida y estábamos cenando en la mesa apiñados los unos con los otros. Acto seguido, levantó su copa—. ¡Por Rosie, la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor!

Ron y Hermione lucían radiantes mientras todos bebían a la salud de su hija, y luego aplaudían. Tras ello terminamos de cenar escuchando como el abuelo Arthur le preguntaba a Hermione como funcionaban algunos cacharros muggles, como Bill y Fleur contaban su última aventura en Egipto y Lucy nos ensañaba un baile bastante gracioso. A raíz de que los platos repletos de carne, pastel de calabaza y estofado fueron desapareciendo, fuimos levantándonos de la mesa poco a poco, esperando a que la abuela nos dejara comer el postre. Esta vez no había escatimado, mi estomago lo sabía y pensaba devorar antes de que todos le echaran el guante

—A mí no me dejaron ser prefecta —recordó Dominique deslumbrada por detrás, mientras esperábamos. Ese día lucía un cabello lacio y con un color rojo tomate; se había quitado el color verde de las puntas, pero le había escuchado antes decir que pensaba ponérselo de color rosa—. El jefe de mi casa dijo que me faltaban ciertas cualidades necesarias.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Lily, tomando un trozo de pudín.

—Como la habilidad de cuidar de mí misma —contestó ella y creo, que estaba medio borracha. Me dio la impresión porque le apestaba más el aliento que a un troll.

Lily se rió; Rose la miró con más desaprobación que a James y yo, opté por tomar el trozo más grande de pastel, atragantándome con él. Me tocaba las narices si Dominique se emborrachaba o no, a mí, con tal de que no me salpicara nada, prefería que me dejasen en paz.

—Yo sí que fui prefecta —intervino Victoire—. Y tampoco es para tanto, Rose.

—Lo comprobaré yo misma. Gracias por tu opinión, aunque seguramente no coincidamos —contestó Rose secamente.

—Aham… ¿Tu noviete Malfoy es prefecto también? —preguntó atusándose la melena rubia y luciendo una sonrisa donde se mostraban todos sus perfectos dientes. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio al escuchar ese apellido acompañado de la palabra "noviete".

Rose se puso tan colorada que hasta me lo contagió a mí y acabé con el mismo color. James al ver la reacción de Rose, brotó con una carcajada gigante, seguida por la de Roxanne, Fred y Dominique, parecían hienas.

—Para tu información, aunque no entienda muy bien la importancia de mi vida sentimental con ser prefecta, no es mi noviete, pero sí, Victoire, ha sido prefecto.

—Rosie… —dijo Victoire reprimiendo una risotoda, su "Rosie" no había sonado para nada como cuando lo decía yo—. Te has puesto colorada... Y claro que es importante, así os podéis ir los dos juntos a hacer las rondas. No me digas que no lo has pensado.

No sé si aposta o sin querer, pero Lucy tiró un plato al suelo que hizo que toda la tensión acumulada quedará en eso, en un plato roto. Angelina comenzó a chillar como una loca asustada, Fleur se llevó las manos al pecho y la abuela Molly de un movimiento de varita lo recompuso. Todos salimos de la tensión, excepto Rose y el tío Ron.

—¿Qué hay de ti, papá? —curioseó Lily corriendo, al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de nuestro padre. Él que estaba a la derecha de James, soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Nadie me hubiera hecho prefecto, traía más problemas de los que podría resolver. Ron se lo merecía mucho más que yo.

—No digas eso —dijo Ron, pareciendo sentirme un poco menos incomodo por los comentarios anteriores y escuché un poco de orgullo en su voz.

—Pero es verdad, amigo.

Mi humor de repente acrecentó. Mi padre tampoco había sido un prefecto, anda, por fin el gran elegido, no era perfecto en todo. De repente la fiesta me pareció mucho más agradable; cargué con mi plato repleto de postres, con un sentimiento doblemente cariñoso hacia todo el mundo y henchido de satisfacción por caer en la cuenta. Me senté en un rincón yo solo observando todo a mi alrededor y metiéndome cucharadas dobles en la boca.

Mi familia era un caso.

Fred parloteaba sobre su escoba con cualquiera que quisiera escucharle.

— ...de cero a setenta en diez segundos, no está mal, ¿no? Sobre todo si piensas que la Ultrameta 2.90 sólo va de cero a sesenta y eso con una cola decente, según la publicación: ¿Cuál Escoba?

Hermione y Rose estaban hablando muy seriamente con Teddy y Bill sobre su punto de vista de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

—Quiero decir, es el mismo sin sentido que implica la segregación de los hombres-lobo, ¿no? Esta es la raíz de esa manía tan horrible que tienen los magos y brujas de creerse superiores a todas las otras criaturas…

La abuela y Dominique tenían su usual discusión sobre el pelo de ésta.

—... se te está yendo la mano, y tú que eres tan guapa, se vería mucho mejor con tu color natural y no este rojo tan brillante, mira tu hermana, ella no se toca el pelo… ¿No te parece que Dominique debería hacer lo mismo, James?

—Deja a la Dominga, abuela, va a estar fea con lo que se ponga… —se burló él, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Dominique.

Tres porciones de pastel de ruibarbo, cinco natillas más tarde y la cintura de mis pantalones más apretada que la coleta de Eileen, poco a poco, la fiesta se fue acabando y todos volvieron a sus casas menos Rose, Hugo, mis hermanos y yo. Nuestros padres así lo decidieron, nos quedaríamos allí unos días y oye, yo no ponía impedimentos a pasar las noches hablando hasta las tantas con Rose.

Subimos las escaleras de dos en dos, colándonos rápidamente en la antigua habitación naranja de Ron, qué por más que pasaran los años, solo con verla me daba calor con esos colores tan fuertes. Lo que más me gustaba, es que desde la ventana de aquel cuarto, se podía ver el cielo estrellado sin toda la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Pronto nos pusimos los pijamas y estuvimos en la cama, pero, yo no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme dormido. Según estaba desvistiéndome, mi cabeza maquinaba otros asuntos.

—¿Si te cuento que estoy pensando vas a tacharme de loco? —susurré, entre la oscuridad que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Creo que deberíamos de ir a York a ver a Eileen antes de que empiece Hogwarts —solté, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil convencerla.

—Albus… —titubeó ella, dando una vuelta en la cama— sabes que es muy peligroso ir allí. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si Eileen está en York. No tenemos ni idea de donde se encuentra.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, ¿no estás preocupada por ella? —pregunté, sabía perfectamente que sí que lo estaba—. Es decir… podría haberle pasado algo y nosotros ni habernos enterado.

—Estoy segura de que estarán protegiéndola muy bien… Tu padre…

—¿Qué pasa con mi padre? —corté su frase, aún sin incorporarme, aunque me moría por hacerlo.

—Que no creo que deje que esté en peligro después de todo lo que ha pasado —soltó a bocajarro—. Además, sabes que el profesor Labonair te la tiene jurada, no creo que sea lo más seguro para ti ahora mismo.

—Vamos, Rosie… solo es ir a preguntar y ya está. ¿Tú no echas de menos verla?

Hubo un silencio y lo único que pude oír fue como se revolvió incómoda entre las sabanas. Parecía estar debatiéndose con ella misma y sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando. Su parte racional le estaba diciendo lo peligroso que era ir a la ciudad y su parte emocional, le incitaba que fuésemos de inmediato a ver si Eileen estaba bien. Así era Rose, su cabeza nunca dejaba de buscar el lado difícil de las cosas, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido.

—Podemos escribir a Scorpius para que venga también.

Mantuvo el silencio durante unos minutos más y me pareció que incluso hablaba en susurros con ella misma, hasta que al fin, la escuché claro y alto.

—Está bien —contestó con firmeza, al parecer su parte sentimental había ganado la batalla, no obstante la parte racional no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente como a mí me hubiera gustado—. Pero será mejor que le escribas ya. Entre que le llega y contesta, pueden pasar un par de días. Y lo mejor es que nos pille aquí en La Madriguera, los abuelos no hacen tantas preguntas como nuestros padres. Pero que sepas, que me parece una idea muy peligrosa. Aún así, todo sea por saber si Eileen está bien ya que no podemos escribirle.

—No te preocupes, Rose —dije y noté como un peso se me estaba quitando de encima, literalmente, Bear el gato de mi prima me estaba aplastando las costillas.

—Igualmente, prométeme que evitarás meterte en problemas… Solo vamos a verla, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de preguntar por los Labonair.

—No estoy tan loco.

O bueno, casi no estaba tan loco…

De repente se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Alarmado, me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo a abrir, esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación. Cuando combé la puerta hacía el interior, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío y a oscuras. Seguramente habría sido la madera crujiendo. Ya que estaba levantado, aproveché y rebusqué entre las pertenencias de mi prima, encontrando pluma, tinta y pergamino rápidamente. Escribí a Scorpius mi idea y bajé a tientas a la cocina en busca de Alastor, la lechuza de mi hermano.

Esperaba tener una respuesta al día siguiente.

Luego, fui a dormir, después de despedirme de Rose. Tuve unos sueños muy molestos. Mis padres se abrían paso en ellos, pero no hablaban; mi abuela lloraba, vigilada por Rose y Scorpius, que llevaban puestas unas enormes chapas de prefectos pero que llevaban la cara de Megara Prynce y parecía sufrir. También me veía a mí mismo andando por un pasillo que acababa en una puerta cerrada.

{***}

A la mañana siguiente intenté dejar atrás el mal sabor de la pesadilla que me había perseguido durante la noche. Por la mañana no hicimos nada en especial, jugamos al snap explosivo y la abuela nos mandó a desgnomizar el jardín. Reconozco que lo hice fatal, ya que solo estaba pendiente de que llegara la respuesta de Scorpius. A la hora de comer, nos pusimos las botas con el estofado de la abuela y cuando ya creía a eso de las seis de la tarde que Scorpius no iba a contestar, por fin vi a Alastor de regreso. Depositó la carta con el sello de la familia Malfoy en mis manos y luego, fue corriendo a beber agua de un rinconcito.

La abrí sin ni siquiera esperar a decírselo a Rose, estaba demasiado expectante por saber cuál era su opinión.

 _No voy a pelearme contigo y empezar una disputa por carta que ya sé que la tengo perdida desde el primer momento que se te ha pasado por la cabeza el querer ir a York, así que cooperaré y lo pondré fácil para todos._

 _Mañana a las diez de la mañana os espero a ti y a Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante, yo también pondré la excusa de ir al Callejón Diagon (espero que mi abuela no quiera venirse conmigo). Sé llegar a York mediante chimenea, una vez fui con mi madre y desde el Caldero Chorreante va a ser la manera más fácil de partir sin los ojos de todo el mundo puestos en nosotros._

 _S.H.M_

 _PD: Tengo ganas de veros._

Yo también tenía ganas de verle. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo. Luego me senté en el sofá más cercano, pensativo. Quizá lo que quería hacer era peligroso, pero, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien y, aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, quería averiguar más acerca de ese lugar. De repente, un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, Rose bajaba por las escaleras enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de color naranja y el pelo totalmente enmarañado en un moño que no se había esmerado nada por hacer. Al verme con la carta en la mano, se acercó corriendo y me la arrebató de las manos. No hizo faltar hablar mucho más del tema, además apareció Hugo, y se nos pegó toda la tarde, repitiendo que él no iba a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Después de la cena nos acomodamos en nuestras camas. Esa noche para mi gozo, no tuve pesadillas, así que nada más levantarme, me vestí rápido, guardé mi varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y bajé corriendo a desayunar. Para mi sorpresa, James ya estaba allí totalmente vestido con Hugo y Lily a su lado. No me dio buena espina, mi hermano siempre se levantaba casi a la hora de comer.

—¿Y la abuela? —pregunté al verles con los ojos más abiertos que un búho.

—Ha ido a comprar, dice que tenéis el desayuno en la encimera. No tardará en llegar —contestó Lily, mirándome de una forma muy extraña.

—Buenos días —saludó Rose, entrando por la cocina—. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan temprano?

Muy bien, por lo menos no era el único que lo pensaba.

—Habrá que ir cogiendo el horario para cuando volvamos a Hogwarts —contestó James despreocupado, lo que me preocupó aún más.

Nos plantamos en las nueve de la mañana y la abuela todavía no había llegado. Como ya se sabe, sufría hiperactividad y a cada segundo que se retrasaba mi abuela, parecía aumentar considerablemente. Estaba muy nervioso por todo. Mientras esperaba había intentado dibujar para tranquilizarme, pero a mi alrededor no había nada que me llamase la atención para comenzar a garabatear. A causa de ello tan solo deslizaba la mirada entre los dibujos que había hecho los días anteriores. Uno de ellos era "o intentaba ser", una de las calles de Londres. Sentía la mirada de los tres, puesta en nosotros todo el tiempo y me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, cuando las llamas de la chimenea ardieron y súbitamente, la abuela apareció con cuatro bolsas de la compra.

—¡Venid a ayudar a la abuela! —exclamó, y como quería pedirle algo, fui el primero en levantarme, aunque creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea, porque casi nos chocamos en la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos en la cocina, miré a Rose por el rabillo del ojo y abordé el tema.

—Oye, abuela. ¿Nos dejas ir a Rosie y a mí al Callejón Diagon? —pedí, poniendo mi voz de "soy el nieto del año"—. Es que se nos olvidó comprar el otro día una cosa.

—Ya me lo ha comentado James, cielo, iréis todos juntos—contestó y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de júbilo que amenazaba con llegarme de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cuándo queréis ir?

—Ahora —contestó James rápidamente interviniendo en la conversación sin dejarme a hablar. Le miré a él con desaprobación, luego a Rose que se encontraba alucinada y luego vi como en el reloj marcaban las diez y media pasadas.

—¿Tan rápido? —pregunté, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Tenemos que ir antes de que se llene de gente —intervino Lily, sonriéndole a la abuela.

—Está bien, podéis ir en chimenea, pero tened cuidado y no tardéis en volver —dijo. Rose se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esperé y cuando estuvimos dispuestos a salir al salón, escuché lo que me llevaba temiendo todo el tiempo.

—No podemos ir hoy con ellos—escuché que me decía Rose, sin duda.

—Nos les quitaremos de encima en el Callejón—contesté en un susurro sin que se enterase nadie, la abuela parecía la mar de contenta.

De mala gana y sin mirar a ninguno a la cara, cogí mis cosas y me acerqué a la chimenea. Ahora aparte de estar preocupado por si alguien nos pillaba yendo allí, tendríamos que montar una treta para que no se dieran cuenta ellos, lo que suponía perder un tiempo muy valioso. Además, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por ir allí, como para tener que preocuparme por esas estupideces.

Uno por uno, fuimos entrando a la chimenea transportándonos al Caldero Chorreante. Primero llegamos Rose y yo, pero no me dio tiempo a dirigirle ni una sola mirada, cuando James ya estaba a nuestro lado con ese brillo victorioso en los ojos. No me estaba gustando absolutamente nada por donde se estaba dirigiendo. ¿Sabría algo? Era imposible, habíamos sido muy cautelosos a la hora de hablar en todo momento. Nos apelotonamos todos al lado de la chimenea.

—Podéis iros ya —les dije, reconozco que soné bastante borde—. Hemos quedado con Scorpius y vamos a esperarle.

Justo cuando terminé, Scorpius apareció ante nosotros, estaba vestido completamente con ropa de color negro. Sus pantalones eran negros, al igual que su jersey de cuello alto. No se molestó en ocultar su expresión de desagrado y sorpresa al ver a mi hermano. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia para que me siguiera el rollo.

—Hablando del peor capitán…—susurró James. Rose le dio un codazo por lo bajo.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde —anuncié, dispuesto a entrar en el Callejón Diagon. No me apetecía en lo absoluto que se pusieran a discutir.

—No tan deprisa, Quejicus —dijo James, agarrándome del hombro deteniendo así mis pasos—. Sabemos perfectamente que vais a York.

La postura que adoptó Scorpius al escuchar las palabras de James fue la misma que la mía. Se le notaba rígido e incomodo. Y Rose torció el gesto apesadumbrada. Como acto reflejo, miré a ambos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso y luego me le encaré.

—No lo digas tan a la ligera, idiota.

—Como sea —contestó, restándole importancia—. No nos vamos a mover de vuestro lado, así que asumid que vamos con vosotros.

—Esto no es una excursión, puede ser peligroso. Sabéis perfectamente que pasó al final del curso anterior con Logane —intervino Rose, dirigiéndose especialmente a su hermano Hugo.

—Rose, si tú puedes ir nosotros también —contestó Hugo encarándosela. Yo por mi parte, me estaba cabreando demasiado. No sabía a qué estaban jugando, pero no quería demorarme ni un momento más.

—No vais a impedir que vayamos —intervino Lily.

—Está bien, —accedí, sabía que la batalla la tenía perdida y no podíamos demorarnos más tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si Eileen estaba allí o que podríamos encontrarnos. Scorpius al escucharme, soltó un gruñido—. Pero no llaméis la atención. No sabemos si alguien de la familia Labonair puede estar por allí.

—Lo qué digáis, pero nosotros vamos —prosiguió mi hermano.

Lily y Hugo a su lado, asintieron con la cabeza.

Suspiré y me giré para mirar a Scorpius. Para nuestra suerte, la taberna estaba casi vacía. Tan solo había un par de brujas en una esquina parloteando sin parar, el tabernero cocinando algo que tenía pinta de estar malísimo, un mago con un carro de la limpieza y una familia que bajaba de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

—¿Dónde tenemos qué ir? Será mejor que vayamos antes de que esto se llene de gente —dije, lógicamente.

—Es una especie de alojamiento, se llama Brightgarden. Solo fui una vez con mi madre y… no me acuerdo bien de lo que pasó, pero he investigado y sé que sigue abierto.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? —cuestionó James frotándose las manos.

—Recordad que no sabemos que puede haber allí. Hay bastantes aurores por la orden de busca y captura de algunos miembros de la familia Labonair —advirtió Rose—. No es conveniente que ellos nos vean allí. Estoy segura de que si lo hacen…

—Se lo dirán a mi padre, al vuestro y al tuyo —concluí, señalándoles a todos.

—Y eso podría hacernos volver a casa —prosiguió Lily, negando con la cabeza—. Ya lo hemos entendido, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

—Exactamente —mascullé de mal humor—. Deberíais quedaros aquí, no pintáis nada.

—Ya os hemos dicho que vamos a ir.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Scorpius, bastante tenso—. Recordad bien la pronunciación, sería una pena que alguno de nosotros se extraviara…

Y tras soltar aquella pulla lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa a James, se metió dentro de la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas. Luego nos tocó a los demás. Estaba de los viajes en chimenea hasta la punta de la varita.

Aparecimos uno por uno en una reducida sala de estar de una posada que parecía haber sido bastante cara, aunque ahora estaba totalmente descuidada. A nuestro alrededor había varios sillones de color rojo que a plena vista querían hacerte sentir cómodo, yo en cambio, sabiendo donde estaba, no podía estar más incomodo. En la habitación enladrillada, había una larga alfombra roja en el suelo frente a una puerta, donde un mago, con varios pergaminos desperdiciados por el suelo, estaba tan metido en su lectura que ni nos escuchó llegar a pesar de todo el escándalo que habíamos hecho al aparecer uno por uno y propinarnos más de un empujón (el de James a Scorpius me había parecido adrede, más que nada porque le susurró "qué pena que no me haya extraviado, rubito"). De repente, el mago, soltó un bufido que despertó a un pequeño gato que había en la esquina de la estancia. El animal, alzó su lomo amenazándole con la mirada.

De pronto algo me sobresaltó, y ya no me quedó duda que en definitiva, estábamos en algún sitio que solamente frecuentaban magos y brujas. Una aspiradora que parecía de los años cincuenta al menos, apareció por la puerta moviéndose sola. El aparato tenía tres brazos, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue el de plumero, que levantaba tanto polvo como el que quitaba. Rose se puso el dedo en los labios para que no hiciéramos ruido y yo, alcé el brazo en dirección de la salida para que me siguieran.

Finalmente tras atravesar el vestíbulo salimos a una fría neblina que se pegaba a las ventanas de cada casa, flotaba sobre los tejados y la alambrada discurriendo entre las calles casi vacías. Delante de nosotros, una enorme chimenea, reliquia de una fábrica abandonada, se alzaba negra y amenazadora. No se oía ningún ruido excepto el susurro del la brisa que se colaba por nuestros cabellos y no se veía otra señal de vida que la de un escuálido anciano que bajaba sigilosamente por una de las calles acompañado de un hombre con una túnica donde estaba bordado el emblema de los aurores. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. No era aquello lo que me esperaba.

—¿Dónde está la gente? —pregunté, observando la calle vacía y tenebrosa.

—¿Qué esperabas? —contestó Scorpius, deslizando la mirada de un lado a otro—. Tienen miedo de salir de sus casas.

—He oído a mi madre decir que temen que los Labonair les den caza y prefieren quedarse bajo los hechizos protectores de sus hogares—prosiguió Rose.

—Pero hay aurores que les vigilan —intervino Hugo, queriendo dar a entender que estar cerca de ellos era lo más seguro del mundo.

—Va a ser difícil encontrar a Eileen de esta forma… —murmuré desanimado.

Comenzamos a andar y llegamos a lo alto de una ribera, donde una deteriorada verja separaba esa calle y otra adoquinada. Comencé a andar por ella y los demás me siguieron. Mientras avanzábamos, nos quedamos contemplando las hileras de casas de ladrillo con las ventanas a oscuras que había al otro lado de la calle. A lo lejos, diferenciamos a alguien con una capa ondeándole los pies y entramos como una flecha en un callejón que discurría entre las casas y desembocaba en otra calle idéntica. Había algunas farolas rotas, de modo que todo parecía aún más siniestro. Menos mal, que tenía entendido que pocos eran los muggles que residían en esa zona. A muchos de ellos, les habían encantado para que se fueran y dejaran de correr peligro, hasta que York fuese un lugar totalmente seguro.

Súbitamente, cruzando una calle vi una criatura llena de pelo, y poco a poco, se fue haciendo invisible, tan solo dejando un pequeño hilo fino. No podía perderle de vista. Era como una imagen fantásmagorica.

—¿Habéis visto eso? —indiqué señalando hacía la luz brillante.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lily—. No hay nada, Albus, además, ni siquiera llevas las gafas puestas.

—Sí que lo hay… Quiere indicarnos… —dije, dándome la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir a lo que fuera esa cosa.

—¡Albus, ahí no hay nada! —exclamó Scorpius a mis espaldas

Pero ya había echado a correr detrás de lo que me parecía nuestra única esperanza. Quizá me estaba volviendo loco y quería encontrar la forma de dar con ella, tal vez me dirigía a una trampa, pero mi corazón me decía que corriera, que no perdiera de vista aquel hilo. Los demás a mis espaldas, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, gritando mi nombre a medida que nos internábamos en aquel desierto laberinto de casas. Subí deprisa por una calle que, según un rótulo, se llamaba «calle de la Serenidad» y sobre la cual se cernía la imponente chimenea de la fábrica, como un gigantesco dedo admonitorio. Mis pasos resonaron en los adoquines al pasar por delante de ventanas con los cristales opacos y cegadas con tablones y por fin llegué a la última casa, donde se detuvo el hilo y una débil luz brillaba a través de las cortinas de una habitación de la planta baja.

Llamé a la puerta antes de que los demás llegaran.

—Quejicus… ¿qué…? —preguntó James, pero no pude responder.

Porque pasados unos segundos, algo se movió detrás de la puerta y ésta se abrió un poco. Unos ojos nos miraron por la rendija, unos ojos que yo conocía demasiado bien, que tenían dos largas cortinas de pelo rubio que enmarcaban un rostro pálido y unos ojos azules. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir encabritado. Eileen abrió del todo la puerta al vernos. Tenía el cutis tan pálido que el rostro parecía brillarle en la oscuridad del interior de la casa; el rubio cabello que le caía por la espalda le daba aspecto de ahogada.

Me quedé estático al verla, y no supe cómo reaccionar, mi cerebro quería abalanzarse sobre ella y envolverla en un abrazo, no obstante mis piernas no se movían ni un centímetro. Si en algún momento del verano, sentí un poco de rencor por no tener noticias de ella desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Justo a mi lado, Rose no pareció tener el mismo problema que yo, pues pasó rápidamente como un rayo y se abalanzó en sus brazos. En ese momento fue cuando mis piernas por fin reaccionaron y me abracé a las dos. Mi garganta se convirtió en un nudo. Sentía alivio por verla bien, tristeza por ver que estaba sola y no quería soltarla más. Por un momento olvidé que mis hermanos también estaban, que estábamos en medio de una calle peligrosa y solo quise que mi vida se resumiera en ese abrazo de reencuentro, pero como todo, tuvo que acabar con un leve carraspeo de Scorpius. Rose y yo nos separamos de ella poco a poco, dejando que el olor de su pelo se quedara grabado en mi memoria. Cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré con que los ojos de Scorpius parecían derretidos como el hielo. Aunque él no hubiera participado en el abrazo, sentí que también lo había hecho.

—Pasad, no os quedéis fuera —nos invitó, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta.

Cuando entramos y Eileen cerró la puerta, apareció una especie de criatura y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era la que había visto antes, la que nos había traído hasta aquí. Ahora podía verle con claridad, se asemejaba a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y un cabello largo y sedoso.

—Esa es la criatura que he visto antes —dije, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y todos miraron hacía donde estaba.

—Lo qué has visto era un Demiguise antes de que se hiciera invisible. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? Suelen encontrarse en Extremo Oriente —dijo Rose, acariciando la cabeza peluda de la criatura.

—Es una larga historia —contestó una mujer, desde el marco de la puerta sobresaltándonos—. No sabía que esperabas visita, Eileen.

—Hemos venido sin avisar, señora —contesté rápidamente.

—Ella es Patience, mi vecina. Llevo viviendo con ella desde principios de verano —dijo Eileen, luego dirigió los ojos a ella con disculpa—. Espero que no te moleste.

—Oh, no me malinterpretéis, no es molestia. Me alegra que tengas a alguien con quien distraerte un rato y tus amigos siempre son bien recibidos. ¿Por qué no os quedáis a almorzar? Es un poco pronto, pero siempre hay hambre.

Que se lo dijeran a mis tripas, que de tan solo escuchar la palabra comida, comenzaron a rugir.

Patience, empezó a trastear en la cocina. De los armarios salieron flotando ingredientes que encantaba para componer una comida: las zanahorias y las manzanas se cortaban ellas solas, la masa se extendía por arte de magia y las ollas se removían. Luego apuntó a los armarios con la varita. Los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos salieron volando, James tuvo que agacharse para que no le dieran en la cabeza, poniéndose en la mesa con una pequeña ayuda de la varita mágica que Patience sostenía en las manos. Que ganas tenía de poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—¿Queréis strudel? —preguntó y todos asentimos—. Estupendo.

Con una sacudida de la varita, hizo que las uvas pasas, las manzanas y la masa girasen en el aire. Los ingredientes se combinaron y formaron un pastel cilíndrico que se horneaba allí mismo en el instante a la vez que se decoraba y se espolvoreaba con azúcar. Inspiré hondo cuando lo tuve delante de mí: olía sensacional.

—Os dejaré solos un rato, voy a salir a hacer unas cosas. Disfrutad de la comida —nos dijo, y después se enfundó en una capa de viaje y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse.

Mientras comíamos, estuvimos hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho a lo largo del verano. Rose y Scorpius le recomendaban libros a Eileen, Lily comentó sus nuevas hazañas con el monopatín enseñándonos lo raspados que tenía los codos, Hugo habló sobre todos los cromos que reclutó durante el verano y que pensaba cambiarlos todos en Hogwarts, por su parte, James le dijo que llevaría a Gryffindor a la victoria ese año en la Copa de Quidditch bajo los refunfuños de Scorpius. Eileen sonreía escuchándoles y no recordaba la última vez que había visto ese atisbo de sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Yo casi ni hablaba, contestaba con monosílabos. El sentimiento de estar allí era muy agridulce; dentro de esas paredes me sentía bien sabiendo que Eileen estaba superando la muerte de su hermano, como si estuviéramos teniendo un rato entre amigos que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero saber que tras ella estaban esas calles manchadas de sangre inocente hacía que se me revolviera las tripas.

Quería salir de allí, quizás debía hacerlo solo, pero ese querer se volvió una necesidad. No podía aguantarlo más, sentía que me estaba asfixiando. Me estaba empezando a agobiar hasta mi propia ropa.

—Voy un momento fuera —anuncié, haciendo que todas las miradas acabaran en mí. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se levantaron para acompañarme a medida que iba aproximándome a la puerta.

—No se sabe nada acerca de los Labonair, —dijo Eileen de repente, frenando mis pasos y mirándome directamente. No esperaba que ella sacara el tema—. Tan solo se habla del heredero de la ciudad... Ya sabéis, de Marcellius, que aún está pendiente de ser juzgado.

—Si no ha huido con su familia es porque tiene la coartada perfecta para declararse inocente —razonó Scorpius.

—El Ministerio no es tan tonto —dijo James.

—Permíteme que lo dude... —murmuré.

—Igualmente, no sé si es buena que vayáis... —recabó Eileen, mirando en dirección de la puerta y luego desviando su mirada hacía mí de nuevo—. Dicen que al hacerse criaturas de la noche se ocultan entre las sombras de la ciudad, pero que siempre están ahí...

—Tendremos que averiguar si eso es cierto o no —dije.

—¿Estás loco? —contestó James—. Está claro que si vas tú yo también. No te hagas el interesante.

—Yo también voy —intervino Lily poniéndose al lado de James.

—Sois unos irresponsables —convino Rose, poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. Albus, me prometiste que no ibas a investigar nada de esto.

—Si queremos acabar con el asunto, habrá que hacer algo —mascullé, mirándola fijamente.

—Sabes que no vas a poder con él, Weasley —intervino Scorpius, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien, pero Hugo se queda aquí —accedió Rose, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —se quejó Hugo.

—No quiero discutir contigo.

—Rose, vamos a ir todos, no puedes dejarle aquí —salió en su defensa James.

De repente nos quedamos en silencio. Eileen ya no nos miraba, sino que se había quedado observando el suelo como ida. Habíamos sido unos insensibles debatiendo delante de ella. Estaba claro que las heridas no curaban tan fácilmente, y ella había perdido a toda su familia. Es normal que no quisiera ni replanteárselo. O eso pensaba yo.

—Eileen, no hace falta que vengas —dije, cautelosamente dando un paso en su dirección—. Puedes quedarte aquí, solo vamos a ir a echar un vistazo.

—No, —me detuvo alzando las manos— yo también voy. Más tarde me las veré con Patience —declaró, decidida, sorprendiéndonos a todos—. Aún recuerdo la escena de como acabaron con mi hermano, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza... Muchos días he intentado salir de aquí e ir al que era su hogar pero no he podido escapar de Patience —murmuró con voz ahogada, llevándose las manos a la cara tapando las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Rose dio un paso al frente y la envolvió en sus brazos y me di cuenta de las marcas de rabia en forma de media luna en la palma de sus manos.

En ese momento me sentí como un animal rabioso bajo el silencio de todos. No podía evitar que esa rabia se apoderase de mí y llegara hasta la punta de mis dedos, era simplemente imposible. Saboreaba la ira y el odio por toda la boca y en cada una de mis venas, pero no estaba preparado para sentirla en alguien más, quizá esa fue mi perdición. Cuando Eileen, levantó la cabeza del hombro de Rose, todavía con resto de lagrimas en los ojos.

—Podéis creerme cuando digo que yo soy la persona que más quiere averiguar sobre ellos y acabar con todo esto, pero no quiero que nadie más salga herido, no resistiría perder a nadie más… Y si para ello tengo qué pasar por lo que haga falta, lo haré.

Noté como sus ojos empañados en lágrimas brillaban con sed de venganza. Y mis ansias acrecentaron. Sabía que los que seguían el sendero de la venganza nunca terminaban bien, pero era demasiado joven para saber todas las consecuencias que desataría esa decisión. Una ambición secreta por poder acabar también con ellos latía en mi corazón, sería reconocido como tal y podría hacerles pagar por todo lo que habían hecho... Poco a poco, sentí como mis ojos se volvieron opacos. No había nada más de qué hablar, las únicas cosas que existían en ese momento, eran nuestro rencor y deseo de venganza contra ellos.

—Yo te ayudaré a ello, pero debemos salir de aquí, Eileen —dije en un susurro, estiré mi mano para que la agarrará, ella lo hizo y juntos salimos de allí, seguidos por el silencio que embargaba a los demás.

Volvimos a zambullirnos de nuevo en la seriedad de las calles. No hablamos por el camino, íbamos demasiado tensos por si alguien nos veía y yo, no podía separarme de Eileen, pensaba que si lo hacía, se volvería a desvanecer. Mientras caminábamos evitando a la poca gente que deambulaba por las funestas callejuelas, pensé en mi abuela. Ya casi debía ser la hora de comer y tenía que estar muy preocupada. Me sentía mal por ella.

Finalmente llegamos casi a los límites de la ciudad y la vi, tan blanca como la cal, que parecía estar fuera de lugar frente a la ciudad gris. Era la única mansión en York, su arquitectura me recordó a fotos de museos que tenían que ver con Francia muy distintiva que mezclaba formas tradicionales medievales con estructuras clásicas de algo que me parecía italiano. La mansión estaba rodeada de árboles, que formaban un pequeño bosque a los alrededores.

—Estará lleno de maldiciones, no creo que sea fácil de entrar.

—Además… ¿un bosque? De eso no puede haber nada bueno —intervino Scorpius—. Seguro que tienen alguna criatura suelta por ahí.

—No lo averiguaremos si no entramos —afirmó James.

Eileen fue la primera en sumergirse entre los árboles. Fuimos adentrándonos con el corazón latiéndonos a mil por hora, no obstante, nada pasaba, tan solo la brisa que balanceaba la copa de los árboles siniestramente. Hugo y Lily, iban cogidos de la mano y sabía que estaban muertos de miedo, como todos, incluso James, aunque intentara hacerse el valiente caminando con la cabeza en alto. Finalmente, llegamos a la puerta principal. No nos habíamos topado con ningún encantamiento u obstáculo, lo que no sabía si me alegraba, o me ponía alerta. Desde luego que a Rose, la puso en alerta, porque no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones.

Volviendo a llevar la delantera, Eileen sin esperar a nadie, abrió el portón que daba interior, qué sorprendentemente, estaba abierta, aún así no le dimos importancia. Estábamos tan metidos en el misterio que no nos fijamos en los pequeños detalles. Antes de entrar, le lancé una mirada a Rose y Scorpius, ellos asintieron, dispuestos a ir hasta el final. Entramos y en el cruce principal había dos grandes vestíbulos perpendiculares repletos de retratos vacíos y en el centro, se aposentaba una escalera de tramos dobles. A los laterales, había dos puertas cerradas. Se me estaba empezando a poner la carne de gallina.

—¿Por dónde creéis que deberíamos ir? —pregunté. Eileen me miró y sus ojos, seguían brillando de una manera que no había visto nunca.

Me embaucaban.

—Por aquí —habló Eileen.

Y le hicimos caso.

Subimos las escaleras casi al trote. Yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de sacar a varita del interior de mis pantalones, aún sabiendo que no podía hacer uso de ella, igualmente si era en defensa propia, no pensaba cortarme ni un solo pelo. Terminamos de subir el tramo de escalera y dimos de lleno con un vestíbulo rectangular que daba a cuatro vestíbulos rectangulares repleto de ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del exterior.

Sin embargo… la belleza de la sala no fue lo que captó mi atención por completo, sino algo que conocía muy bien, algo que se había cobrado ya bastantes vidas.

—¡Es el Grimorio!

Todos miraron donde descansaba, cerrado, encima de un caballete, incitándote a abrirle. No quería volver a ver ese objeto, porque algo dentro de mí, pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de destruirle. Me sentía monstruoso cuando estaba cerca de él.

—No me creo que esté aquí por nada… —murmuró Scorpius, mirando para los lados y por fin, pude despegar la vista del libro.

—Tiene que ser una trampa —caviló Rose.

Y en efecto, lo era. No podía ser de otra forma.

Tres figuras salieron de detrás de dos columnas.

Eileen me agarró de la mano, apretándomela con fuerza y cuando dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia ella su rostro comenzó a deformarse. Me intenté soltar de inmediato, totalmente asustado y atemorizado. Todos comenzaron a gritar, pero mi grito se quedó en el fondo de mi garganta, cuando su rostro volvió a ser firme, el de una mujer.

Por fin me soltó.

Sin importarle si estábamos ahí, sacó la varita y se apuntó a ella misma. Su ropa también comenzó a transformarse, pasó de vaqueros a pantalones de cuero negro, de deportivas a altos zapatos de tacón, de jersey a un corsé y una túnica de terciopelo de viaje negra. Su cabello era tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, y se recogió en una larga coleta alta, dándole un toque lleno de poderío y finalmente sus labios se tornaron del color carmesí que tanto salía en mis pesadillas.

Era ella y yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

De repente, alzó la varita y un anillo de fuego se alzó sobre el techo del corredor, inhabilitando cada una de las puertas, pero sin siquiera quemar ninguno de los muebles. La escena me hubiera resultado asombrosa si no hubiera estado en shock. Lily totalmente atemorizada, tuvo la idea de pensar que ella tampoco se quemaría, no obstante, cuando intentó traspasar el fuego, chilló de dolor, sacando la mano ensangrentada por la quemadura al instante. James corrió a su lado. El decrepitar de las llamas inundaba mis oídos tanto como el grito de mi hermana, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de escucharles y sentir como mi mundo poco a poco se volvía un caos.

—¿Dónde vais tan rápido? Parece que nuestro querido Georges tiene visita… —dijo en un tono jocoso—. Una lástima que ningún Labonair esté aquí para daros la bienvenida. Pobrecitos… Estáis solitos, sin saber qué habéis entrado a la boca del lobo como buenos corderitos —narraba, mientras se acercaba a nosotros con pasos felinos a la par que desafiantes entre las grandes llamaradas—. Decidme, ¿habéis encontrado lo qué queríais? Porque ya veo que a vuestra amiga no…

No movimos ni un solo músculo.

—Por lo que veo, no quieren hablar... —murmuró el hombre que se había puesto a su lado, él al contrarío que ella, llevaba un antifaz plateado cubriéndole el rostro y una túnica negra aterciopelada—. ¿Crees qué deberíamos hacerles hablar?

—Creo qué deberíamos enseñarles primero la sorpresa…

Se me cortó el a aliento con lo que vi.

A sus lados, aparecieron las otras dos figuras que habían aparecido antes. La mujer de mis pesadillas, lentamente, con la palma de la mano desintegró sus antifaces plateados. Primero, apareció el rostro ferozmente orgulloso de Megara Prynce y seguidamente, la verdadera Eileen, con el rostro demacrado.

¿Qué pretendía enseñándonos a las dos? ¿Qué hacía la princesa de Slytherin con ellos? ¿Y si era ora trampa?

—No vas a volver a engañarnos —dije, aunque mi voz salió más débil de lo que me hubiera gustado, ella se rió a carcajadas. Aún no me recuperaba de todas las emociones que circulaban por mi cabeza. Mis piernas temblaban.

Una parte de mí, deseaba despertarse de esa pesadilla, pero esta vez nadie vendría a abrirme los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿A quién elegís?

Miré a los demás. Estaban estáticos en su sitio. James y Hugo, seguían agarrando a Lily qué lloraba por el dolor, mientras que Rose y Scorpius seguían a mi lado. Me di cuenta que Scorpius no podía apartar los ojos de Megara Prynce. Todos teníamos el mismo semblante de incredulidad y desencajado.

¿Cómo qué elegir? ¿Qué pretendía?

La cabeza me daba vueltas. No se podía elegir a nadie. Nosotros no éramos nadie.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac —se burló la mujer sin compasión, flaqueada aún por ellas y por el hombre—. Se acaba el tiempo, y como no contestéis, tendré que tomar yo la decisión… Así aprenderéis a no meter las narices donde no os llaman. Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, y hoy lo aprenderéis.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por las dos chicas. No me podía creer que estuviera pidiendo eso. Si algo pasaba, quedaría por siempre en nuestras conciencias. Me quedé primero observando a Eileen, lloraba en silencio y negaba con la cabeza, y luego me demoré en Prynce, que a pesar de estar en peligro, no perdía su semblante orgulloso, altivo y desdeñoso, aún así, si te fijabas bien en ella le temblaban las manos.

—¿No vais a elegir?

Ninguno contestamos conteniendo la respiración. Intentaba buscar una manera de salvar a las dos, y la única locura que se me ocurrió, fue sacar mi varita y apuntarla con ella. Me temblaba el pulso, pero no pensaba echarme atrás.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —preguntó y sus ojos de carbón brillaron con determinación—. Muy bien… pues así será. Yo decidiré por vosotros.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Eileen pareció salir del estado de sujeción al que estaba expuesto su cuerpo y trastabilló hacía delante, donde Rose corrió a socorrerla antes de que diera de bruces contra el suelo. Mientras que otra silueta salió de la oscuridad y rápidamente cogió a Megara Prynce entre sus brazos, desapareciendo, dejando solamente la capa que ella llevaba en el suelo. Ya no había ni rastro de ella.

Se me heló la sangre, no veía una salida en este túnel tan oscuro.

—¡No! —gritó Scorpius secundado por Rose, corriendo en la dirección donde Prynce y la figura del antifaz plateado desaparecieron—. ¿Dónde la habéis llevado?

—No os preocupéis, vosotros sois quien habéis tomado esta decisión —dijo con sorna—. Y ahora, vais a aprender una lección muy importante.

—O puede que la que la aprendas seas tú —contesté, rabioso con todo.

Rabioso conmigo por no poder haber evitado la situación, rabioso conmigo por crearla, rabioso conmigo por haberme dejado engañar, rabioso conmigo por sentirme por un momento indefenso. Y… rabioso con ella por aparecer de la nada, poniendo mi mundo real patas arriba.

Le lancé un hechizo y ahí empezó todo. Otro destello le siguió, gritos, rayos luminosos que contraatacaban, y entonces lo comprendí: iba a ser muy difícil que saliéramos de allí ilesos.

Pese a que cada vez que respiraba los pulmones parecían a punto de estallarme y a que notaba una fuerte punzada en el pecho de que algo iba a salir realmente mal, miré intensamente a la mujer de mis pesadillas mientras una vocecilla interna me repetía: «Esta vez no ganaréis… Esta vez no…» Y mientras pensaba aquello, recibí un impacto en la parte baja de la espalda y caí de bruces contra el suelo, sangrando profusamente por la nariz.

Me di la vuelta, preparé la varita y me di cuenta, aun antes de verle a mis espaldas, de que James me acababa de salvar de un hechizo aún peor. Tenía que sacarles de allí, o al menos, darles una oportunidad para escapar. No debía de haber dejado que vinieran.

—¡Impedimenta! —gritó, y rodó pegado al suelo, volviendo a desviar un hechizo que venía en mi dirección. James de repente, se puso en pie de un brinco y echó a correr hasta ponerse a mi lado. Sentí su codo al lado del mío.

—Tienes que sacar a Lily y Hugo de aquí. Lily está herida y no puede usar casi la varita —dije, desviando un hechizo que venía en mi dirección. James se quedó callado. Sabía que no quería dejarme allí—. James, por favor.

—Esta bien, pero volveré a por vosotros, Quejicus. Aguantad un poco más.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Quejicus, imbécil.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado deprisa de nuevo, sentía que terminaba de procesar algo, cuando pasaba otra cosa aún peor. La silueta de mi hermano, iluminada por la débil luz que entraba de los ventanales se movió rápidamente. El enmascarado que llevaba guantes de cuero, le lanzaba una maldición tras otra, sin embargo, mi hermano seguía aproximándose en la dirección donde Rose y Scorpius intentaban protegerlos. Era mi turno, tenía que abrir una pequeña verja en el fuego para que pudieran escapar. Pasé a toda velocidad por delante de James y su oponente, apunté a la espalda de la mujer enmascarada que se reía y lanzaba hechizos y grité:

—¡Desmaius!

Pero no acerté: el rayo de luz roja pasó rozando la cabeza de la mujer. Por un momento, se desconcertó, así que sus defensas bajaron.

—¡Ahora, James! —grité a mi hermano que, ya estaba al lado de Lily y Hugo. Les agarró por la mano y rápidamente, a medida que las llamas volvían a crecer, los vi desapareciendo al otro lado. Me hubiera gustado respirar tranquilo, pero no teníamos tregua para descansar. La mujer y yo, separados por unos metros, nos miramos y levantamos las varitas a un tiempo.

—¡Expell…!

Pero ella rechazó la maldición y me lanzó de espaldas antes de que hubiera pronunciado el conjuro. Volví a levantarme rápidamente mientras el otro enmascarado gritaba hechizos sin parar a Scorpius, Rose y Eileen. A continuación se oyó una explosión y una trémula luz anaranjada lo iluminó todo.

—¡Desm…! —grité por segunda vez apuntando a la figura femenina que tenía delante, iluminada por las parpadeantes llamas, pero volvió a interceptar el hechizo y me miró con desdén.

—¿Pretendes ganarme con esos hechizos, Potter? —gritó elevando la voz por encima del fragor de las llamas y los gritos de Scorpius lanzando hechizos—. No tienes ni el valor ni la habilidad… No todo es el apellido…

—¡Incarc…! —rugí de pura rabia, pero volvió a desviar el hechizo con una sacudida casi perezosa del brazo—. ¡Desm…!

Volvió a repelerlo y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Éramos unas marionetas a su merced.

—¡Impedi…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el embrujo sentí un dolor atroz que me hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Oí gritos y creí que aquel dolor me mataría, pero de repente, cesó. Me quedé hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, aferrando la varita y jadeando, mientras escuchaba que el ruido de los hechizos decaía y tan solo se escuchaban las llamas.

—¿Qué crees qué deberíamos hacer con ellos? —escuché que decía la voz del hombre. Lo que me daba a entender que habíamos caído todos.

—¿Tú qué crees?

En ese momento lancé un inarticulado grito de rabia, estaban hablando de nosotros como si ya estuviéramos muertos. Me puse en pie una vez más, y, tambaleándome y a ciegas, me dirigí hacia ellos, viendo como mis amigos estaban tendidos en el suelo, sufriendo el mismo dolor que yo.

—¡Expelli…!

La mujer agitó la varita y volvió a repeler la maldición.

—¿Crees qué con eso puede vencerme? ¡Qué niño más iluso! —se burló con sorna.

Estaba a escasos metros de ella y por fin pude ver con claridad la sonrisa de la mujer: sonreía con desdén y se burlaba de mí, con los labios rojos que me hacían recordar a mis pesadillas. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y salí despedido de nuevo hacia atrás cortando de raíz todos mis pensamientos; volví a desplomarme y esta vez se me cayó la varita de la mano. Oía gritar a Eileen y maldecir a Rose aferrándose a Scorpius y veía cómo el enmascarado se les acercaba y los contemplaba tumbados en el suelo, sin varita, indefensos, igual que yo.

Me lancé para recuperar la varita, pero la mujer le arrojó un maleficio y la varita salió volando y se perdió en la oscuridad. A continuación describió un amplio movimiento con el brazo, como si acuchillara el aire, seguidamente noté un fuerte latigazo en el rostro y una vez más caí de espaldas y me golpeé contra el suelo. Unos puntos luminosos aparecieron ante mis ojos y por un instante me quedé sin respiración.

—Pensaréis que soy una mujer horrible, pero solo soy una mujer que persigue sus sueños y hace cualquier cosa para alcanzarlos... —dijo y una risa malvada se escuchó por toda la habitación en llamas.

Después de su confesión, se acercó a la figura de Eileen que estaba tendida sobre el suelo, se arrodilló y vi como dejaba un beso en su frente. Lo que hubiera parecido un gesto casto, de amor verdadero y cariño, ante mis ojos fue como el beso de la muerte, ya que, con los ojos opacos abiertos de par en par, blanca como una flor, y sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, Eileen miraba hacía ningún lugar. Como si aquellos labios rojos, hubieran absorbido una tenue luz en la desesperación. Luego se incorporó y giró el rostro de Eileen levemente con la punta del tacón, como si fuese algo indeseable.

—Qué lástima, parecía una chica verdaderamente dulce… pero me he tenido que decantar por la chica mala…

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme sintiendo el frío de una varita apuntando mi cuello.


	5. No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón

**5\. No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido:** _Harry Potter_

Mi hijo.

Mi sobrina.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Megara Prynce.

Eileen Rousseau.

Cinco adolescentes totalmente distintos atrapados en la misma situación.

Estaban desaparecidos.

Desesperación. Enfado. Preocupación. Incredulidad.

Fui pasando por cada una de las fases a lo largo de la trágica noche que se cernía sobre mí como un monstruo sediento de sangre. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. A lo largo de todo el verano, siempre me dije a mí mismo que no debía pensarlo demasiado, que tan solo estaba hundiéndome en preocupaciones, eran solo cosas de críos que tenían demasiada curiosidad. Cerraba los ojos y fingía no verlo, no quería pensar que fuese a meterse directo en la madriguera del zorro otra vez y esa noche, no me quedó más opción que aceptarlo. Albus no era un niño corriente, nunca lo había sido, y yo no había hecho lo suficiente para intentar comprenderle.

Los minutos no corrían mientras escuchaba el llanto de mi mujer, familiares y amigos. Pasé por un sinfín de etapas diferentes, hasta que, solo me embargó por completo la tristeza que me invadía y subía por mi garganta, asfixiándome. Finalmente entre tantos sentimientos, tantas explosiones y la desesperación que corroía mis músculos, cuando el sol comenzó a sobresalir entre lo alto de la cúspide mezclado por las nubes grises de Londres y, dolían las ojeras, cultivé al fin el sentimiento de lucha y esperanza al que en ese momento me agarraba tan febrilmente.

A pesar de que todo había pasado horas antes, aún en las sombras de mi despacho, tenía a fuego grabado el momento que vislumbramos a James cargando a una Lily terriblemente herida y a un lloroso Hugo bajo la luz verdosa de la chimenea. Recuerdo que no supe en qué momento me levanté de la silla y fui corriendo donde estaban. Al ver el semblante pálido de mi hijo mayor, ya sabía que algo pasaba. Algo malo. Terriblemente malo, incluso podía decir terrorífico. No hizo falta que le preguntáramos a James que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando nos vio, su semblante pareció perder diez años de golpe, le temblaron las piernas y sus ojos me gritaban que necesitaba ayuda. Ese gesto me hizo trasladarme años atrás, a cuando James esperaba que volviera a casa para librarse de las regañinas de su madre. Ponía la misma cara de alivio y el mismo grito de socorro en sus pupilas, pero esta vez, había algo distinto, no quería que le salvara de una travesura, sino de la realidad. James confiaba en que yo siempre podía salvarle de cada situación y ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado para lo que nos tenían que contar.

Relataron la caótica historia de cómo habían perdido a los demás por el camino, los hechizos, los enmascararos, la batalla… A cada palabra que salía de entre sus labios, pude sentir como mi corazón se encogía cada vez más. James mientras que hablaba, no lloró, pero por dentro estaba hecho pedazos. Lo noté por cómo le temblaba la voz. Nada más terminó de contarnos lo sucedido, intentó levantarse e irse de nuevo, no obstante no pensaba perder de vista a otro de mis hijos. Le senté, al lado de Lily que lloraba agazapada en el regazo de Ron, el cual mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la cocina, mientras Hermione abrazada a Hugo, le cogía de la mano y me miraba gritándome con los ojos que teníamos que hacer algo de inmediato. El llanto de Molly, susurrando lo culpable que se sentía, mientras Arthur intentaba reconfortarla con la voz en un hilo, me partía los tímpanos. Pero no fue hasta que vi a Ginny, con el rostro surcado en lágrimas silenciosas buscando como una loca la capa de viaje, que se abrió el suelo a mis pies.

Y aún así, sabía que lo más duro no había llegado aún.

No tuve tiempo ni de recuperar la compostura, sabía que tenía que ir lo antes posible a avisar a Draco Malfoy de que su hijo había desaparecido. Por suerte, no fui solo.

Escuchar que su hijo había desaparecido, borró de un plumazo ese gesto arrogante y reflejó algo que no había visto en Malfoy hace mucho tiempo: preocupación por perder a alguien. Y fue en el momento que su voz quebrada llegó a mis oídos, cuando fui capaz de saborear mis propias lágrimas.

Ya no podía contenerme más.

¿Albus? ¿Por qué?

Y así, con el corazón en un puño, recordaba la noche, qué, me parecía que había pasado hace siglos cuando tan solo habían pasado unas horas. Sentía un agobio inhumando mientras esperábamos con los corazones rotos y la mirada pérdida a que diera comienzo la reunión extraordinaria que se había programado mientras los aurores buscaban sin descanso. No me había quedado más remedio que avisar a las autoridades. Removería cielo y tierra para poder encontrarles.

Mientras observaba la nada, la chimenea sin encender de mi despacho parecía que estaba a su máxima potencia, el tic, tac del reloj llenaba los incómodos silencios que se desquebrajaban a nuestro alrededor y se me estaba metiendo en las sienes. A cada momento que lo escuchaba sentía que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo, que como siguiéramos así sería tarde.

Tragué saliva y con ello intenté tragarme la impaciencia. Observé mientras tanto, como Hermione y Malfoy daban vueltas sin parar por la habitación, murmurando para sí. A su vez, Ron permanecía sentado con las manos en la cabeza y Ginny, estaba a mi lado, estrechando mi mano con fuerza. Sentía que tenerla allí, era como mi ancla con la realidad.

—¿Se ha buscado bien por todo York? —repitió Malfoy por quinta vez, rompiendo el silencio que llevaba por lo menos diez minutos reinando a nuestro alrededor.

Levanté la mirada para poder mirarle a través de mis gafas redondas. Verle allí plantado era como viajar al pasado. Seguía siendo delgado y larguirucho, con elegante pelo rubio a pesar de que ahora le llevaba largo y recogido en una coleta, recordándome fuertemente a su padre. Sus ojos fríos y grises te devolvían la misma arrogancia, no obstante allí residía algo que en su juventud no estaba, la melancolía y añoranza de haber perdido algo realmente importante. Y sus ropas negras, resaltaban aún más su común palidez, haciéndole ver un hombre imponente y solitario. No era ningún secreto que la muerte de Astoria había provocado que se volviera alguien aún más arisco de lo que era.

—Mi departamento ya ha rastreado la zona, y está volviendo a rastrearla. No se han dejado por alto ni un solo lugar. Me gustaría estar con allí yo mismo, pero tengo que acudir a la reunión, tan pronto como termine me iré con ellos —contesté detenidamente al fin, tallándome el puente de la nariz con las gafas en la mano.

—¿Y ningún mago o bruja de allí puede darnos algún detalle útil? —cuestionó Ron, tan alto como siempre y con la cara pálida, levantándose por fin de su asiento, uniéndose al vaivén por el despacho.

—Los magos y brujas no están colaborando en nada, aún tienen miedo de los Labonair. Y aún peor… hemos encontrado el cadáver de Patience Rockbell en su propiedad… Ahora están analizando su cuerpo, pero por lo que se ve, fue víctima de cicuta… —volví a contestar, soltando la mano de Ginny y comenzando a caminar por la habitación despegándome el jersey del cuello.

Se hizo un espeso e incomodo silencio. De nuevo volvía a escuchar como las manecillas del reloj seguían con su insistente tic, tac, tic, tac. Me estaba alterando demasiado. El taconeo de los zapatos de Hermione estallaba contra el suelo taladrándome la cabeza y el insistente bufido de Ron, no era la medicina para todos mis males, sino más bien la enfermedad. Suspiré e intente calmarme apretando mis manos. Ellos estaban igual de angustiados que yo. Estaba siendo irracional. Nunca pensé que tendría que volver a vivir un momento como ese. Hacía florecer recuerdos que quería dejar enterrados en el pasado. Nunca pensé que algo así podría pasarle a mi hijo o a la generación que se había criado en paz. Necesitaba salir ahí fuera y poder hacer algo por mí mismo, dentro de las paredes de mi despacho, sin saber nada de ellos estaba asfixiándome.

Sin poder evitarlo más comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro sin miramientos, hasta que, decidieron romper el silencio. Y, me sentí agradecido, necesitaba hablar o mis pensamientos hubieran acabado conmigo.

—¿Se sabe si han vuelto a hacer magia? —preguntó Hermione, aferrándose a cualquier oportunidad. Malfoy nos miraba atentos a todos en sumo silencio y negando con la cabeza.

Todos éramos conscientes de que si volvían a hacer magia, era lo más fácil para encontrarles, sin embargo desde que habían saltado las alarmas de sus rastreadores, no habían vuelto a dar señales de vida.

—De momento no. Por otra parte, Fiona Prynce ha puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido al primer ministro muggle —les expliqué. Había estado reunido con Lancelot Prynce una hora antes y él me había dado toda la información—. También les hemos enseñado fotos de los cinco, incluidas la de Megara Prynce y Eileen Rousseau, por si dan con ellos ahí fuera, tenemos que tener todo controlado.

—¿Desde cuándo lleva Megara Prynce desaparecida? —preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

Me giré y sostuve su mirada.

—Al parecer lleva semanas en paradero desconocido. La familia Prynce no ha querido que se hiciera de dominio público y yo estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. La nieta de una Ministra de magia proveniente de una familia tan importante y por si no fuera poco famosa entre todos los jóvenes, desaparecida, en la situación que estamos, no hubiera ayudado nada más para que cundiera el caos. No obstante, el tiempo se ha agotado y es hora de hacerlo público —relaté, parándome a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer al respecto? —intervino Malfoy con incredulidad, dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Nuestros aurores llevan investigando a todas las personas relacionadas con la familia Labonair todo el verano… y York estaba protegida por aurores… no sé cómo ha podido pasar… —comencé a relatar por cincuenta vez. Y sinceramente, escucharlo en voz alta tampoco me ayudaba a mí.

—Pues parece que eso no es suficiente —rebatió directamente, alzando la barbilla con gesto orgulloso, sin dejarme terminar la frase.

—Por desgracia no tenemos otra pista—intervino Ron por primera vez, lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Malfoy.

—Tiene que haberla, no creo que en el departamento de aurores sean tan inútiles —contestó, sin siquiera mirarle, apoyándose en un bastón muy parecido al que solía llevar su padre.

—Si la hay, la encontraran —intervino Ginny, con los ojos hinchados de llorar casi toda la noche.

—Es hora de que asumáis que hay algo nuevo ahí fuera, algo que… Ya sabemos que se lleva moviendo desde hace unos meses y el Ministerio de magia ha querido encubrir discretamente —terminó de relatar, llevando la mirada hasta la ventana donde, comenzaba a salir el sol.

—Pero que estás diciendo… —contestó Ron entre dientes, dando un paso hacía él amenazadoramente.

—No, Ron —intervine, cortando el paso a mi mejor amigo estirando un brazo por delante de él—. Me temo que Malfoy tiene razón, hemos intentando controlarlo, pero esto cada vez es algo mayor...

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy —intervino Hermione desde la otra punta del despacho. Había tomado asiento justo al lado de Ginny y ambas se cogían de la mano—. Esto no es cosa de un vampiro sediento de sangre, tampoco algo del pasado, esto es el comienzo de una oscuridad distinta.

—¿Pero por qué ellos? ¿Por qué nuestros hijos? Supuestamente solo fueron a ver a una amiga y… y… —balbuceaba Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Desde que sabía que Rose había desaparecido estaba más nervioso y agresivo que todos nosotros.

—Ya escuchaste a James. Ellos se acercaron a la mansión de los Labonair —contesté apesadumbrado, aún no podía entender la razón, aunque dentro de mí, sabía perfectamente que a mi pesar, no es que Albus tuviera un imán para los problemas, es que los problemas tenían un imán para él—. También me gustaría saber que se les estaría pasando para hacer tal cosa, pero… esto solo sirve al bando a manifestarse con más fuerza a la comunidad mágica... Hijos con apellidos resonados desaparecidos... La noticia traspasará fronteras llenándolas con rumores...

—Lo único que yo sé, es que pese a todos mis esfuerzos por inculcárselo, Scorpius nunca ha dejado de dar todo por sus amigos. De modo que no cabe duda de que fueron vuestros hijos quien hilaron todo, y me atrevo a decir que Albus Potter es el culpable.

Me quedé estático durante medio segundo al escuchar lo que había dicho Malfoy. Una parte de mí quería saltar encima de él y borrarle ese aire de superioridad, sin embargo, otra parte de mí, de la que me sentía realmente avergonzado en esos momentos, pensaba que tenía razón. No es que creyera que Albus era una mala persona o un mal amigo, pero no sabía cuando parar y rendirse. Su cabezonería era su mayor defecto junto con sus ganas de destacar y (muy a mi pesar), hacerles saber a todos que él no era yo. Albus había heredado el carácter temerario e indomable, como todos sus hermanos, no obstante, la astucia y la ambición que lideraba a una serpiente, era algo que le venía de cosecha propia. Siempre encontraba alguna forma de hacer creer a los demás que lo que él decía era la realidad o que le siguieran a donde fuera. Era realmente persuasivo. Y mezclado con su impulsividad, era como una bomba de relojería antes de explotar.

—Albus no es un mal chico, tan solo es impulsivo… —contestó Ginny y yo me pasé las manos por el pelo—. Y más después de todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Ginny y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante unos segundos en silencio. Sentía que me leía el pensamiento y en el fondo me estaba regañando por pensar así. Ahora me sentía doblemente avergonzado. Me sentía culpable. Malfoy se dio cuenta de nuestra mirada, y no tardó ni un solo momento en alzar su mentón.

—¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero no se dio por vencido, volvió a la carga en cuestión de segundos.

—Sea cual sea esa información, os recomiendo que me la reveléis ahora mismo —ordenó, manteniéndonos la mirada fijamente—. Mi hijo ha desaparecido.

—Eso son cosas de ellos —intervino Ron de inmediato.

Cruzaron una mirada que decía claramente que o hablaba o iban a empezar una pelea que no llegaría a ningún lado, tan solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Albus y yo discutimos mucho —confesé finalmente.

—¿Y…?

Titubeé y luego me atreví a mirar a los ojos a Malfoy.

—Le he intentado ocultar muchas veces información sobre la situación en la que está internándose la sociedad mágica o sobre su amiga Eileen Rousseau, me inquietaba que fuese a meterse en los mismos problemas que yo, pero… lo único que ha pasado es que han crecido sus ganas de saber aún más.

Se produjo otro silencio más incomodo que el anterior. Un silencio profundo y elocuente. El decirlo en voz alta me causó un nudo en la garganta terrible. Y entonces, sorpresivamente, Malfoy dio un paso hacia mí, amenazante, con una mueca de desprecio. Me recordó a su padre cuando era más joven, eran idénticos.

—Como le pase algo a Scorpius porque a tu hijo se le haya ocurrido jugar a los héroes… —arrastrado las palabras como una serpiente.

Ginny se interpuso entre Malfoy y yo, levantándose aireando su melena pelirroja por delante de ambos. Ya no lloraba, pero si pude ver una furia iracunda en sus ojos. Ella no iba a dejar que dijeran que Albus tenía la culpa y me sentí peor por no haber dado yo la cara.

—Por favor, Malfoy, no amenaces. Nadie tiene la culpa. Aquí solo estamos para poder poner una solución. Si no eres capaz de ayudar, te pido que te marches.

—¡Mi hijo ha desaparecido! —estalló finalmente Malfoy, liberando un chillido que me partió el pecho.

—¡Y el mío también! —gritó Ginny a su vez, liberando las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que me lo partió aún más—. Y eso no me da derecho de insinuar nada.

Malfoy la miró y el ambiente se llenó de tensión.

—Si necesitáis oro… Todo lo que tenemos los Malfoy… Él es mi… mi único hijo. No tengo más familia que él.

—Malfoy, esto no es necesario. Todos estamos preocupados por nuestros hijos, pero… lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una solución lo antes posible, no entorpecernos el camino entre nosotros… —intervino Hermione, intentando tranquilizarnos a pesar de que a ella le temblaban las manos—. Y será mejor que vayamos ya a la reunión, debemos activarnos, buscar más a fondo… Nuestros hijos volverán con nosotros.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no obstante, antes de salir del despacho, se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirarme.

—No me importa qué hiciste ni a quién salvaste… —comenzó a bisbisear entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras como en antaño—. Eres una maldición constante para mi familia, Harry Potter.

Y tras decirme aquellas palabras que me calaron hasta los huesos, salió por la puerta. Me quedé allí parado, mirando la madera, hasta que sentí una mano en el hombro, era la de Ron.

—No le hagas caso, Harry… Su familia sí que fue una maldición para nosotros —intentó confortarme—. Hay que encontrarles lo antes posible, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos que de ese…

—Sí, tienes razón… —contesté, con un nudo en la garganta—. Pongámonos en camino lo antes posible.

Como pudimos para no llamar la atención salimos de mi despacho. Doblamos una esquina, pasando por unas gruesas puertas dobles de roble y salimos a una zona, espaciosa pero desordenada, dividida en cubículos de los que surgía un intenso murmullo de voces, pero ninguna risa. Los memorándum entraban y salían volando como cohetes en miniatura. Un letrero torcido, colgado en la puerta del cubículo más cercano, decía: «Cuartel General de aurores». Mis aurores habían cubierto las paredes con fotografías de sus familias y de los magos más buscados, carteles de sus equipos de Quidditch favoritos y artículos de El Profeta.

Llegamos a los ascensores y bajamos, encontrándonos con el ya conocido larguísimo y espléndido vestíbulo con el suelo de madera oscura muy brillante. En el techo, de color azul eléctrico, había incrustaciones de relucientes símbolos dorados que se movían y cambiaban continuamente, como un inmenso tablón de anuncios celeste. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de pulida y oscura madera, y en ellas había varias chimeneas doradas. De vez en cuando, una bruja o un mago salían por una de las chimeneas de la pared de la izquierda con un débil ruido. Ante las chimeneas de la pared de la derecha estaban formándose reducidas colas de personas que esperaban para entrar. Hacia la mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas doradas, de tamaño superior al natural, se alzaban en el centro de un estanque circular. La figura más alta de todas era la de un mago de aspecto noble, cuya varita señalaba al cielo. A su alrededor había una hermosa bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Los tres últimos miraban con adoración a la bruja y al mago, de cuyas varitas salían unos fastuosos chorros de agua, así como del extremo de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del sombrero del duende y de las orejas del elfo doméstico. El tintineante silbido del agua al caer se unía al ruido que hacía la gente al aparecerse (algo así como ¡crac! y ¡paf!) y al de los pasos de cientos de brujas y de magos, la mayoría de los cuales ofrecían el apesadumbrado aspecto de los madrugadores, que se dirigían hacia unas puertas doradas que había al fondo del vestíbulo.

—Es en la penúltima sala —indiqué, siguiendo las indicaciones que me habían llegado a mi despacho.

Nos unimos a la multitud y avanzamos entre los empleados del Ministerio, algunos de los cuales transportaban tambaleantes pilas de pergaminos; otros, por su parte, llevaban gastados maletines, y unos cuantos iban leyendo El Profeta mientras andaban ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala de conferencias y reuniones, el corazón me latía con violencia contra la nuez. Tragué saliva, giré el pesado pomo de hierro de la puerta y entré en la concurrida sala. Al abrirla pude ver que estaba atestada de magos y brujas que hablaban por los codos, armando mucho alboroto. Encima de una tarima, estaban Fiona Prynce y su hijo Lancelot.

Nos mezclamos entre la multitud escalando puestos hasta ponernos en primera fila. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que era tiempo perdido e incluso algo dentro de mí me recriminaba que estaba allí encerrado en vez de estar por las calles buscando a Albus y los demás. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y por los dientes que rechinaban de mi mejor amigo, pude concluir que no era el único que tenía aquel pensamiento.

—¡Callaos de una maldita vez! ¿Voy a tener que usar un conjuro para imponer silencio? —graznó súbitamente Fiona Prynce, luego, usó la varita, y el murmullo se cortó en cuestión de segundos—. Mejor así, me estabais poniendo dolor de cabeza. Prosigue tú, Lancelot.

Me la quedé observando, sentada allí en la silla, totalmente vestida elegantemente de negro y la mirada firme y fría. Nadie hubiera jurado que su nieta estaba desaparecida. Lo mismo podía decirse de Lancelot Prynce. Su postura era digna de una deidad. Altiva, rígida e imponente. Yo podía haber vencido al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero nunca, jamás, podría demostrar aquel semblante calmado ante todos en una situación crítica. No sabía si sentía admiración o miedo.

—Bienvenidos a esta asamblea extraordinaria. Es una grata sorpresa que tantos de vosotros y vosotras hayáis podido sacar un instante de vuestro preciado tempo y hayáis asistido. Por ello, no os haré esperar y abordaremos el tema sin rodeos. El mundo de los magos y brujas ya lleva muchos años viviendo en paz... Sin embargo, desde de la muerte de aquel joven de York en Hogwarts, las circunstancias han dado un giro en los acontecimientos... Me apena confesar que nos adentramos sin quererlo en una era oscura que estamos intentando analizar con mucho esfuerzo y minucia para así, terminar con ella lo más pronto posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la oscuridad haya gobernado a su antojo. Hoy, la asamblea ha sido convocada para daros una terrible noticia. Cinco chicos más han desaparecido, entre los cuales se encuentra mi hija Megara... Podéis comprender con esto, por si había alguna duda que, estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño y dedicación en buscar la solución al problema con discreción y determinación. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica está haciendo una magnífica labor que, quizás el señor Potter nos quiera explicar con más detalle para que cada persona de esta sala, pueda llegar a comprender mejor la situación a la que nos estamos enfrentando.

Se hizo a un lado con boyante majestuosidad e indico con el brazo que subiera. Me quedé de piedra. No me esperaba que fuera a sacarme a hablar delante de todos en ese mismo momento. Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado. Pero sabía mis responsabilidades. Tenía que dar la cara por lo que, subí y me dispuse a compartir todo lo que sabía.

Carraspeé.

—No es ningún secreto, que hay personas enmascaradas que han estado movilizándose en los últimos meses, aunque nuestro reciente descubrimiento es que llevan años escondiéndose en York. También recordar que hace poco fue sustraído de unas instalaciones del Ministerio un preciado tesoro. Se está buscando al culpable sin descanso, aunque sin duda sabemos que está relacionado. Hemos detectado unos trols atravesando Europa, unos gigantes cruzando el mar, y los hombres lobo… bueno, lamento mucho decir que los perdimos de vista hace varias semanas... No sabemos adónde van ni quién los ha incitado a desplazarse, pero nos consta que se están moviendo y nos preocupa lo que podría significar, sin embargo, creemos que lo realmente amenazante son los vampiros y su alianza con esos enmascarados, los cuales estamos investigando sin descanso. Pero la nefasta noticia de hoy es que hay cinco desapariciones. Albus Severus Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Eileen Rousseau y… —llevé mi mirada silenciosamente hacía Lancelot Prynce que, aguardaba en silencio y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de haber revelado que su hija estaba desaparecida—. Megara Eleanor Prynce. Por eso queremos preguntaros si habéis visto algo. Si habéis notado algo. Quien quiera hablar, que levante la varita. Gracias.

La noticia provocó un murmullo que recorrió la sala. Me sentí un pelele por un momento, jugando a las responsabilidades, esperando que dejaran de hablar delante de mis narices sobre si mi hijo seguía vivo o muerto cuando lo único que quería era salir de allí y buscar hasta en los confines de la tierra.

De repente un mago alzó la varita, miré a Lancelot Prynce para que me dijera si sería buena idea darle la palabra en medio del caos que se estaba desprendiendo, no obstante, sorpresivamente, cuando quise darme cuenta, Prynce estaba a mi lado y fue el mismo quien indico que subiera.

—Adelante, Darkness —dijo, con voz neutra sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El mago asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras del estrado a la par que yo me echaba a un lado. Sus cabellos eran rubios y peinados elegantemente. Sus ropas caras y la forma condescendiente en la que se desparramaba por el suelo, te chillaban que procedía de una buena familia. Sin embargo lo que más te llamaba la atención de él, es que siempre llevaba guantes. Nunca había sabido la razón hasta ese momento que se los retiró. Una de sus manos era de oro.

Retiré la vista antes de que se diera cuenta de mi curiosidad, luego carraspeó y comenzó a narrar lo que él sabía.

—Como muchos ya sabéis y ha dicho Lancelot Prynce, hubo una muerte al final del año pasado en Hogwarts. La víctima se llamaba Logane Rousseau. Era un buen chico. Y tenemos información definitiva de quién es el responsable del crimen: Georges Labonair. Cuando se hizo una investigación dentro de la mansión de los Labonair, una de las habitaciones de la residencia reveló dos cosas: la primera, una profecía que vaticinaba… el regreso de la oscuridad. La segunda, escrita en el techo, una declaración: la era oscura se acerca…

Me quedé de piedra al escucharle. Esa era información que tan solo conocíamos en mi departamento. ¿Por qué diantres lo sabía? ¿Quién de mis aurores lo había contado? Habíamos quedado que era información clasificada. ¿Por qué lo hacía público de esa manera?

Decidí intervenir antes de que dijera algo más.

—No conocemos todos los detalles —atajé, intentando callar a la turba que comenzaba a murmurar a plena voz—. Todavía estamos investigando, interrogando a todo mago o bruja que tenga alguna relación con las Artes Oscuras o los antiguos mortífagos —concluí—. Y de momento nadie ha podido aportar información que pueda sernos de ayuda.

—Los mortífagos no tienen nada que ver en esto —estalló Malfoy desde lo lejos, sinceramente no esperaba que fuera a intervenir.

—Sí, Malfoy, Voldemort está muerto, pero todos esos indicios nos llevan a pensar que existe la posibilidad de que quieran moverse por algo… —le contesté. Era obvio que Vodemort no tenía nada que ver, pero era precavido no dejar de lado a los que un día estuvieron en sus filas. La venganza había que tratarla con mucho cuidado, nunca se sabía cuando se fuese a llevar a cabo.

De nuevo el murmullo se instaló de nuevo por toda la sala.

—¿Otra vez con prejuicios contra quienes llevamos la Marca Tenebrosa, Potter? —contestó, desde una esquina de la sala con la mirada fría como el hielo.

—No, Malfoy. Harry sólo intenta… —intervino Hermione, debajo de la palestra.

—¿Sabéis lo que pasa en realidad? Que Potter quiere que vuelva a aparecer su fotografía en los periódicos. Una vez al año, todos los años, El Profeta publica rumores sobre el regreso de Voldemort, cuando todos sabemos que está muerto.

—¡Esos rumores no los he divulgado yo! ¡Sé que tan solo son patrañas! —exploté, y todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Seguro? ¿Acaso tu mujer no es redactora de El Profeta?

Ginny se volvió hacia él, indignada y totalmente roja de la cólera.

—¡De la sección de deportes!

—Malfoy, creo que estamos perdiendo los papeles… —intervino Lancelot Prynce, desde mi lado, intentando que el murmuro que seguía expandiéndose como la pólvora por todo el lugar.

—Bastante tengo con que mi hijo haya sido arrastrado a todo esto.

Ron intentó abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, perdiendo los nervios del todo, pero Ginny le sujetó, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella tenía aún más ganas de abalanzarse contra él.

—¡Te estás ganando un puñetazo en la mandíbula!

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de desdén y ni siquiera se inmutó. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a mí. Pude sentir como todos los ojos de la sala volvían a fijarse de nuevo en mi figura.

—Admitidlo: su fama os afecta a todos. Y no hay mejor modo de conseguir que todo el mundo vuelva a susurrar el apellido Potter que eso de «los mortífagos, los mortífagos». ¿Sabéis qué significa todo esto? Que los chismosos tendrán otra oportunidad de difamar a mi hijo con esos rumores absurdos sobre sus orígenes y no pienso permitirlo. Él está muerto y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, encerrado en el pasado. Es una nueva era, recuérdenlo. Si seguís mirando al pasado, el presente os arrollará por completo y yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a mi hijo por ello.

—Malfoy, nadie está diciendo que esto tenga nada que ver con Scorpius —intervino Hermione, hablando con voz suave. Agradecía que ella fuese la que nunca perdía los papeles en situaciones como aquellas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por eso está desaparecido y lo más inteligente que se os ocurre es que los mortífagos están envueltos en esto? Os recuerdo que como acabáis de decir, hay una turba de vampiros que están comenzando a moverse. Y yo, por lo pronto, creo que esta reunión es una farsa —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

—Es una reunión extraordinaria donde se expone lo conocido, Malfoy... Pero es cierto que, como he dicho antes, ni siquiera conocemos los objetivos que les impulsan a llevar a cabo este tipo de actos. Quizás nuestros hijos no hayan sido elegidos al azar o quizás sí… pero lo que estoy seguro es que cada una de estas personas que estamos presentes, queremos encontrarlos sanos y salvos por lo que será necesario investigar todas las posibilidades por muy improbables que sean para llegar al centro de esto —comenzó a relatar Lancelot Prynce poniendo un poco de orden por fin al gran desastre que estaba siendo la reunión—. Al igual que puedo opinar, que desde el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas están haciendo una extraordinaria labor como mediadores con los vampiros y sus diferentes asociaciones, ya que, al igual que no podemos culpar a los que tienen dibujada la marca tenebrosa, tampoco podemos hacerlo con todos los vampiros que existen en el mundo, eso podría ponerlos en nuestra contra. De momento el único nombre que podemos dar es Georges Labonair, vampiro y antiguo dictador de York... Aunque estoy seguro que ni él es el líder de los enmascarados ni esto solo tiene que ver con vampiros, hay magos y brujas implicados.

—Y estoy segura de que con esto ha quedado todo claro, hoy la prensa anunciará las desapariciones. Y ahora es hora de que cada uno vuelva a su labor, cada departamento recibirá nuevas órdenes a lo largo de la mañana que deberá llevar a cabo lo antes posible —finalizó la Ministra de Magia, levantándose cortando los inminentes murmuros antes de que se produjeran—. Gracias por venir, pueden retirarse.

En el momento que Fiona Prynce terminó de hablar, las brujas y los magos empezaron a evacuar la sala chisporroteando comentarios sin parar. Entre ellos, distinguí la larga cabellera de Malfoy e hice el amago de ir tras él. Quería tener unas últimas palabras, que entendiera que esta vez estábamos en el mismo bando, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con él, Potter —dijo Lancelot Prynce, soltando mi hombro y entrelazando tras ellos las manos en su espalda—. Cada uno lleva los problemas a su manera y sabemos que Draco Malfoy es una persona muy temperamental. Ha perdido mucho a lo largo de estos últimos años, la muerte de Astoria… fue un duro golpe tanto para su hijo como para él. Deja que se calme y encontraréis el momento de arreglar vuestras diferencias.

—Tienes razón, gracias —contesté, mirándole a través de mis gafas.

—Los traeremos a salvo, son fuertes y… conociendo a mi hija Megara, no dejará que nadie acabe con ella fácilmente sin poner resistencia —concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza y yo le devolví el gesto antes de que cada uno siguiera su camino.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo a mi despacho, a mis pensamientos llegó el recuerdo de un hombre alto, delgado, con una larga barba color plata. Las gafas de media luna estaban sostenidas en su larga nariz y llevaba puesto una capa de estrellas morada así como un sombrero puntiagudo. Me hubiera gustado saber que consejos hubiera tenido para darme Albus Dumbledore en una situación como esa.

Más tarde quizá visitaría su retrato, mientras tanto, sólo esperaba mientras trabajaba por encontrarles que estuvieran dando lo mejor para sobrevivir.


	6. Memorias pasadas

**6\. Memorias pasadas:** _Scorpius Malfoy_

Todo era negro y tan solo podía escuchar el sonido melodioso de una voz que me llamaba cerca de mi oído. Por un momento me recordó al canto de una sirena de cuento infantil, envolvente y atrayente, tan melodiosa como una nana de cuna. Me resultaba demasiado familiar, me hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo. Estaba despierto y aún así una parte de mí, no quería abrir los ojos para no dejar que el sentimiento de añoranza que me abrazaba se evaporase. Poco a poco en la bruma negra, se fue formando el rostro de mi madre y sabía que en el momento que los abriera, se perdería. Estaba claro que la voz no era tan dulce, y que mi madre estaba muerta, que tan solo era una ilusión que mí yo aturdido estaba creando queriendo llevarme lejos de la realidad.

—Scorpius, Scorpius —sentía que me llamaban insistentemente una y otra vez. La voz melodiosa, cada vez se iba perdiendo más, transformándose en una que era como la miel, una que conocía demasiado bien.

No quería despertar de mi letargo, pero ella no iba a dejarme ni un solo momento hasta que hiciera lo que pedía. Sin abrir aún los ojos comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, los duelos, el miedo, la incertidumbre y el desasosiego de no poder hacer nada. Al darme cuenta, la ilusión que me había envuelto, fue como la brisa de verano, se desvaneció en un solo instante, y lo único que me dejó fue su triste sonido.

Entonces escuché de nuevo la voz suave pero firme, no paraba de llamarme y al fin decidí hacerla caso. Megara Prynce me llamaba sin cesar y justo en ese momento, le pareció una buena idea menear mi hombro de un lado a otro para que me despertara con más rapidez, hasta terminó por tirarme de mi cabello rubio sin ningún miramiento; estaba empezando a impacientarse. Con renitencia no queriendo despertar de mi confusión, abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras agarraba su mano y la retiraba de mi cabeza. Si no hubiera estado ya lo suficientemente dolorido me quejaría. Al principio la visión que se presentaba ante mí, era borrosa, solo distinguía la figura de Megara junto con la de Albus, y más lejos el cuerpo de Weasley. No obstante, según se iba aclarando, más me dolía la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas. Cuando conseguí centrarme en mi totalidad, me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Con la vista cansada, y los músculos agarrotados, observé cada parte de la estancia, intentando orientarme.

Obviamente y como me lo esperaba, estábamos en una lúgubre celda. El lugar era muy parecido a las mazmorras escondidas de Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de esas, esta no tenía escapatoria y era mucho más aterradora. En el fondo había una pesada puerta y hubiéramos estado en medio de una oscuridad total si no hubiera sido por un par de antorchas que colgaban mágicamente del techo. De las paredes resonaba el eco de agua corriendo por las tuberías que debía de haber escondidas tras ellas, y en cada esquina se apreciaba un rastro de moho recorriendo la pared y el suelo.

Con esfuerzo me incorporé completamente y senté mi cuerpo apoyando el peso en la palma de mis manos, me dolía cada parte y no era el único que estaba así. Todos a mí alrededor estaban abatidos y exhaustos. Un suspiró bastante hondo salió de mis labios al apreciar que todos nosotros estábamos en las mismas circunstancias. Desalentados. Después de ello, pegué mi espalda contra la pared, intentando que me sostuviera e impidiera que me derrumbara por completo. Sentía terror, confusión y una mezcla de malas vibraciones por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero había algo que en esos momentos me atormentaba aún más y no era capaz de terminar en ponerlo con palabras.

Faltaba uno de nosotros.

Faltaba Eileen.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté confundido a Megara, verla allí también me sorprendió y alivió. Ella había sido a la primera que se habían llevado. Intenté que mi voz pareciera firme, pero sonó como el llanto de un gato asustado—. Y tú al desaparecer, creía qué…

—¿Qué estaba muerta? Al parecer soy bastante importante para esa arpía… Y, ni idea… Es la primera vez que me traen aquí, antes yo estaba en otro lugar, en lo alto de una torre —me contestó, mirándome solamente a mí, como si no hubiera nadie más con nosotros.

—¿Y dónde está Eileen? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? —preguntó Weasley a su vez, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacía otro para poder tener una mejor visión del calabozo.

—La última vez que la vi, fue cuando estaba con vosotros. Luego cuando me han sacado de la torre y me han traído aquí, los únicos que estabais eráis vosotros tres. Y creo que sabéis la respuesta a lo que ha pasando tanto como yo… —contestó en un pequeño susurro, me recordó al cascabel de una serpiente antes de atacar.

Bajé la cabeza un instante, pensando en las francas palabras de Megara. Claramente estaba insinuando que había encontrado la misma suerte que su hermano Logane. Se me heló el corazón un segundo, y luego me di cuenta que Albus aún no había abierto la boca, por lo que rápidamente, deslicé los ojos hacía a él. Estaba sentado en el suelo y a pesar de estar con nosotros, parecía encontrarse realmente lejos, ausente. En ese momento, me pareció alguien realmente misterioso, sus palabras, sus pensamientos, sus verdaderas intenciones y convicciones, en aquel entonces no podría entenderlos para nada, era como si él estuviera viviendo atrapado en el pasado lejano, recordando y echándose la culpa, mientras simultáneamente se preocupaba por el futuro que se nos avecinaba. Dolía verle así, dolía verle sintiéndose culpable cuando, todos habíamos querido hacerlo.

—Quizás ella esté en otro lado... —murmuró Weasley para autoconvencerse de que no le había pasado nada, con un tono de voz entristecido a la vez que sus ojos se perdían en la pared. Por un momento, sentí la necesidad de levantarme y abrazarla, pero me tuve que contener con todas mis fuerzas—. ¿Hay más mazmorras a parte de esta?

—Yo vi lo que hicieron con ella… no fue bueno, era magia negra… —contestó Albus directamente, ni siquiera pestañeó.

Hablaba, pero no miraba a ninguna parte. Su rostro lucía desesperación por encontrar la mínima esperanza a la que aferrarse con el pensamiento de que Eileen aun estuviera viva, sin embargo era consciente de que eso no pasaría. Al verle, sentí como si una gran verdad se derribara. El sentimiento de tristeza que me invadió hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía y, odiaba ese tipo de dolor. Cuando mi madre se fue al viento, el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, todo fue enviado lejos gracias a Albus. Y ahora quería estar yo para ayudarle, para enviar lejos la tristeza, pero iba a ser difícil cuando yo sentía la misma.

Y sí, quería consolar a mi amigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin antes poder consolarme yo primero. Intenté mentalizarme, en el silencio que se desparramaba entre nosotros. En ese momento nos necesitábamos los unos a los otros. Por esa razón, apreté la mandíbula, miré al techo lleno de pequeñas telarañas y me tragué la mayor parte de la tristeza que amenazaba con salir. Luego me acerqué hasta Albus para posarle la mano en el hombro.

—Albus... Escúchame...— intenté que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no me dejaba casi ni respirar.

—No quiero escucharlo. No quiero creerlo… —contestó, sin mirarme a la cara.

—Albus… —susurró Weasley.

Me sentí impotente al ver como Weasley se tragaba las lágrimas intentándose acercar a Albus. La observé desde la lejanía siendo fuerte, siendo valiente sin querer derrumbarse, como siempre lo hacía, por eso, aunque estuviera completamente arruinado quería que por una vez, ella pudiera derrumbarse sin tener que usar su orgullo y coraje. Podía apreciar como miles de lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse sobre su rostro y quería que lo hiciera, quería que sacara todo su dolor. Luego me quedé observando a Albus que, se negaba a salir de su trance. Tan solo repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero él, tenía que escucharlo, tenía que escuchar la verdad que él mismo sabía.

Pensando en decir esas cosas, me sentí la peor persona del universo y me abordaban las ganas de echarme a llorar. Megara me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sabía lo que estaba dispuesto a decir y también sabía que si no lo decía yo, ella era lo suficientemente honesta como para ser odiada por ellos a causa de decir la verdad. No estaba dispuesto a que pasara por algo como eso, pero ella no iba a dejar que yo lo hiciera solo. Y sentí su apoyo. Podía ser una niña malcriada, egoísta y narcisista, no obstante casi nadie conocía esa faceta de Megara tanto como yo. A continuación, tan solo dije palabras horribles, palabras que yo mismo no quería escuchar, pero era lo que necesitábamos para poder sanar. Lo que todos necesitábamos escuchar por muy duro que fuese.

—Eileen… Eileen probablemente esté muerta.

Esas últimas palabras que salieron de mis labios fueron unas de las que más me había costado decir en toda la vida. Pero yo había vivido la muerte de alguien de cerca y para comenzar a asimilarlo necesitabas que alguien fuese sincero. Al principio cuando mi madre murió, odié a mi abuela. Ella pareció decírmelo con tanta frialdad, con tanta indiferencia, sin embargo, con el paso de los años me di cuenta que ella en lo único que estaba pensando era en mí, y ahora, yo quería ser como mi abuela.

Pasó un largo segundo que se me hizo eterno, y por fin, Albus se derrumbó por completo, dejando caer cada una de las barreras que había formado a su alrededor. Llevó sus manos a la cara cubriéndola, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas que salían sin cesar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué ha hecho para ello? —preguntaba sin sentido una y otra vez con desesperación. .

Weasley rápidamente y sin pensarlo se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Con delicadeza y ternura deslizó sus manos para ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Al verle, en ese momento, ella misma ya no lo pudo aguantar más, y rompió a llorar desconsoladoramente.

—Está bien Albus... —la voz de Weasley era ahogada, como si le estuvieran pinchando con una aguja en la garanta—. A ella ya… ya no pueden hacerle daño nunca más…

Sin decir nada más, le abrazó fuertemente cubriendo su cuerpo como si fuese su único soporte, intentando protegerle como una madre y de paso, sentirse protegida por él. Yo con un malestar en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar, también me acerqué a ellos, posando la mano sobre su hombro de nuevo, para finalizar los tres en un abrazo que nos consoló. Finalmente mi llanto se unió al de ellos. Eileen se había convertido en una de los nuestros y ahora, ya no estaba.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos en silencio, intentándonos dar consuelo los unos a los otros. Los llantos que proferían de las gargantas de Albus y Weasley eran desgarradores. Y mientras tanto, en una esquina alejada, acurrucándose ella misma, pude observar a Megara mirándonos entre las sombras. Solo pude ver sus ojos una vez, y me pareció ver que algo resplandecía en su mejilla antes de que nos diera la espalda.

El dolor que desprendamos llegaba a ser tan desolador que había apagado las voces de todos nosotros.

 **{***]**

De repente me desperté, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debido al cansancio, nos fuimos quedando uno a uno dormidos. No era solo lo maltrechos que estábamos físicamente, sino también mental. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas que no se podían afrontar en poco tiempo. Me froté la cara y me di cuenta que era el primero que se despertaba. Observé a mí alrededor cerciorándome de que seguíamos estando todos y en el mismo lugar. Suspiré aliviado de asegurarme que todos estábamos bien. Megara se había agenciado todas las mantas que nos habían dejado para formarse una cama para ella misma. Weasley no muy lejos de mí, estaba hecha un ovillo y aún tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué a acariciarla el rostro, pero me detuve en medio camino, ya que, la postura de Albus fue la que me alarmó.

Estaba tumbado y su rostro se retorcía de un lado a otro. Por su frente corrían chorretones de sudor y movía sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera intentando escapar de algo. No era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado. Sus pesadillas. Las pesadillas que le acechaban como seres oscuros de la noche (como él decía), estaban muy presentes desde nuestro primer curso. Ya casi me había acostumbrado a tener que levantarle en mitad de la noche, intentando que dejase ese mal recuerdo atrás.

Odiaba verle en ese estado, así que me decanté por despertarle. Me acerqué a él despacio y empecé a menearle el hombro. Justo en ese momento por su cara pasó una mueca de horror y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, hasta qué, finalmente abrió los ojos desorientado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a las demás.

Antes de contestarme, pestañeó repetidas veces y miró en todas direcciones. Dejé que se tranquilizara antes de volver a preguntarle.

—Sí —me contestó finalmente en un hilo de voz, pasando las manos por su cara lentamente—. Ha sido lo de siempre… No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Es normal que tengas más pesadillas ahora, después de todo... —razoné sin quitarle ojo de encima. Estaba preocupado. Sus pesadillas siempre me dejaban con un sabor amargo en la boca—. Pero si necesitas hablar... ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Gracias, Scorpius... —me dijo con franqueza. Su tono de voz me indicaba que estaba recobrando el aliento—. Pero ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento para ello... —susurró. A continuación, guió su mirada hacía Megara que parecía dormir plácidamente—. No quiero que la princesa se enteré y teoricé si realmente soy el nuevo Lord Oscuro o vete a saber qué —zanjó con media sonrisa incorporándose y llevándose las manos a su pelo negro. A pesar de que sonreía, me di cuenta que algo le inquietaba.

Igualmente, yo imité su sonrisa, porque estaba en lo cierto.

—Realmente, Megara lo haría.

—Bueno... —masculló, apoyándose en la pared y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rose. Cuando se cercioró de que ella estaba bien, volvió a mirarme de nuevo—. Hablemos de cosas importantes... ¿No nos piensan dar de comer? —me terminó por preguntar, totalmente en serio.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora? —pregunté alucinado.

—Créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor en lo que puedo pensar después de todo lo que está pasando...

Tenía la impresión de que Albus intentaba desviar el tema de las pesadillas y por supuesto no quería hablar de Eileen, así que no le presioné ni seguí hablando sobre el tema. Si necesitaba espacio, él vendría cuando fuera necesario y yo, estaría ahí para escucharle.

—¿Crees que encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí? —le pregunté.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Somos un grupo bastante raro —dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a cada uno de nosotros—, pero… creo que podemos aprovecharnos los unos de los otros.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

—Vamos a despertarlas, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo. No sabemos cuándo pueden venir a por nosotros —razonó, y tenía toda la razón.

Me alegró mantener esa pequeña conversación con él. Era pronto para poder superar la perdida de Eileen y era mucho más doloroso no poder llorar su muerte en paz, pero ahora la mayor prioridad era salir de la celda lo antes posible y el mantener la cabeza ocupada era una de las mejores maneras posibles.

Albus se encargó de despertar a Weasley y yo, me tuve que encargar de Megara, o eso creía, porque en verdad y como me esperaba de ella, se estaba haciendo la dormida. ¿Cómo lo supe? Cuando me acerqué y vi sus ojos abiertos con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, supe que se había hecho la dormida para escuchar toda nuestra conversación.

Agradecí eternamente que Albus no se hubiera explayado contándome su pesadilla.

Una vez estuvimos todos despiertos y con la cabeza más o menos serena, había llegado la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y, cómo no, fue Megara la que rompió el hielo sentada encima de las mantas.

—¿Ahora me vais a decir qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó con superioridad—. Mirad, yo quiero abandonar este lugar para no tener que estar con vosotros, y está claro que vosotros no queréis estar conmigo. No soy de los vuestros y de los suyos mucho menos, iugh. ¿Os creéis qué en mi sano juicio yo misma me pondría esta ropa o estaría descalza en un lugar como este? Ni hablar —sentenció, cincelando una mueca de asco absoluto.

Me quedé mirando su ropa por inercia, y no vi nada de malo en ella. Llevaba una especie de vestido verde botella y su pelo estaba totalmente limpio. Aunque, si que era cierto que estaba descalza. Verla de esa manera, me recordó a una princesa retenida.

—¿Y por qué no nos dices primero qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Weasley con los ojos entrecerrados observando a Megara.

Me sobresalté al escucharla hablar con tanta agresividad y mis alertas se encendieron rápidamente. Eché una mirada a Albus, pero me di cuenta que estaba observándola de la misma forma. Como esto siguiera así, se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Era lo único que no nos hacía falta y para mi sorpresa, la que había empezado era Weasley y no Albus, que era el primero que solía saltar.

—¿Tú qué crees? Pues pasar las vacaciones de verano, lógicamente. Me encanta que me tengan en lo alto de una torre alejada de lo que más me gusta y rodeada de vampiros que obviamente, desean poseerme —contestó con total ironía, moviendo las manos rápidamente—. Son las vacaciones que una chica desearía para ella.

Tras decir aquello, deslizó su fina mano, la que antiguamente había estado enfundada con caros anillos de oro blanco, para meter uno de sus largos mechones de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y luego poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba a la defensiva porque Albus y Weasley la acorralaban como hienas.

Si seguían así nada más que iban a traer discusiones.

—Megara… —advertí.

—¿Pues qué voy a hacer aquí? —prosiguió, ignorándome completamente tanto a mí, como las miradas de los demás—. Lo mismo que vosotros, me han secuestrado una panda de locos que nada más que me acosan… —siguió hablando sin parar. Luego, hizo una pequeña pausa en la que fijo su mirada en las ligeras llamas que desprendían las antorchas—. Pero la cuestión es… ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Qué quiere de vosotros esta gente?

—Ya veo que el que estés prisionera no quita que sigas siento una engreída —le contestó Weasley sin miramientos.

—Ni tú una repelente, Weasley.

—Basta las dos—se entrometió Albus, hablando por primera vez.

—Vasta es ella —contestó Megara insultándola, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo pucheros como una niña pequeña. Fachada todo, no os fiéis de ella. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando no quería ser regañada de pequeña.

—Por favor... se supone que estamos en el mismo barco ahora, ¿no? —intervine, queriendo calmar las aguas.

—Oh, por supuesto, y el capitán es él, ¿verdad? —dijo Megara señalando a Albus con el dedo sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Súbitamente, sorprendiéndonos a todos, Albus rápidamente se puso en pie acercándose a ella, agarró su dedo con la mano y sin soltarla, con una aparentemente tranquilidad, incluso chulería espetó:

—Nosotros llevamos un día... y seguramente consigamos salir de aquí, mientras que la toda poderosa de la princesa de Slytherin lleva encerrada semanas y no ha conseguido nada de nada. Eso quiere decir que sería mejor capitán que tú...

Nos quedamos atónitos, no obstante, el silencio duró tan solo varios segundos. Megara volvió a la carga aún con más ganas que antes.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claritas, Slyboy... —comenzó a decir con una dulzura empalagosa para finalizar con una sonrisa falsa, sin apartar la mirada de Albus—. Lo primero de todo, no me vuelvas a tocar, —se zafó del agarré y le propinó un leve empujón que hizo que Albus trastabillara hacia atrás—, para continuar, no vuelvas a hacer eso con los ojos que has hecho... —prosiguió moviendo las manos dramáticamente—. Y para finalizar... —chascó su dedo e hizo que Albus volviera a su sitio y quedase sentado de un plumazo—, respeta mi espacio personal.

Volvió a inundarnos el silencio de hacía unos momentos. Weasley y yo mirábamos la escena quedándonos alucinados sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Si sabes a hacer eso porque no salimos de aquí ahora mismo... —dijo Albus quejicoso, frotándose el trasero.

—Puedo hacer que te muevas, incluso que te arrodilles frente a mí, también puedo hacer que el fuego se propague —dijo mirando a las antorchas y estas se avivaron rápidamente para volver luego a su estado original—, pero traspasar paredes de piedra es difícil, como comprenderás, cariño.

—Pero puedes distraerlos mientras que nosotros hacemos algo —volvió a insistir Albus, empeñado en su cabezonería.

—Creedme, lo intenté y no es tan fácil —concluyó, apartando la vista de nosotros y mirándose las uñas.

—Va a ser difícil hacer algo sin nuestras varitas... —intervine.

—Se han llevado también mi bolso... —murmuró Weasley con pesar. Después, bajó su mirada hacía el suelo visualizando lo sucio que estaban los adoquines donde estábamos sentados quedándose pensativa.

—Oh, por fin hacen algo bien. Estoy segura de que era realmente espantoso —se burló Megara destilando todo el rechazo que sentía por Weasley con su lengua viperina.

—No lo decía por si fuera bonito o feo, era porque llevaba cosas importantes dentro —saltó Weasley a la defensiva.

—Lo único importante que necesitamos es la manera de salir de aquí. ¿Era eso lo que tenías dentro, querida? —preguntó, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Estoy segura de que no.

—No empecéis otra vez —zanjó Albus pasándose las manos por la cara—. Ahora lo que t…

Un súbito estruendo en la puerta nos hizo callarnos de golpe y mirarnos los unos a los otros. Lo que más habíamos temido, ya estaba aquí. Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que vinieran a por nosotros.

Y ahora ese momento cobraba forma.

—Quedaos atrás —se escuchó una voz femenina y potente de detrás de la gran puerta—. Alineaos contra la pared del fondo. ¡No intentéis nada, o no querréis saber vuestro destino!

Hicimos lo que nos decía. Cuando el cerrojo se descorrió, tuve que contenerme para no echarme a temblar. Todos a mí alrededor, miraban la puerta con temor. No sabíamos que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lentamente la puerta de la celda se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista el cuerpo de una mujer con un antifaz plateado cubriéndole el rostro. Su piel era morena, y entre las rendijas, se podían apreciar unos ojos color chocolate y pinceladas maléficas que se me hicieron realmente familiares. En el pedazo de rostro que dejaba ver el antifaz, sus labios eran inexpresivos, pero estuve seguro que prefería eso a otra expresión. Tragué saliva en el momento que posó su mirada en mí, tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, pero tenía que aparentar ser fuerte. Era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo. El llevar la mochila de las apariencias era algo que llevaba muchos años a mis espaldas.

—Scorpius Malfoy… —murmuró ásperamente, mientras hacía un gesto para que me acercara. No me moví ni un centímetro. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, por lo que ella, prosiguió—. No me hagas entrar ahí a por ti, será mucho peor... —advirtió.

Noté algo que me lo impedía, Weasley se había movido y me sujetaba la mano para que no me fuera. Albus estaba a mi otro lado mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer con la mirada. A pesar de ello, ninguno nos atrevíamos a decir nada.

—¿Por qué te le llevas a él? —le gritó Albus.

La mujer alzó la varita sorpresivamente apuntándole, sin embargo no contestó a su pregunta y ni siquiera le miró.

—Contaré tres..., como no estés en la puerta cuando acabe, veremos qué pasa con el pequeño Potter, ya que es tan osado y tan metomentodo como su papaito… —bisbiseó con desprecio—. Uno... dos...

No me lo pensé dos veces. Me zafé del agarre de Weasley, comencé a caminar en su dirección y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba posicionado a su lado. Eché un vistazo a mis amigos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si iba a volver a verlos. Me temblaban las piernas y mi corazón a cada paso que daba, formaba imágenes de ellos. No quería dejarles solos, aunque, tampoco quería estar solo yo con esa mujer. En esos momentos comencé a darme cuenta que, a pesar de que pensaba que eran preciados para mí, era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba. Y no solo abarcaba a Albus y Rose, Megara que me miraba en silencio, me estaba diciendo con los ojos que no quería que me pasara nada.

—Muy bien, buen chico… no tengo todo el día, así que, andando.

Les eché un último vistazo rápido y me sacó fuera de la celda de malas maneras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No voy a mentir ni hacerme el valiente, estaba literalmente muerto de miedo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y el estar solo y lejos de los demás tan solo me dejaba darme cuenta de que todo era más peligroso aún de lo que nos imaginábamos.

—Intenta algo y lo pasarás peor de lo que te imaginas… —advirtió la mujer una vez comenzamos a andar. Apuntó a mi espalda con su varita y yo me dejé guiar como un títere—. Muy bien, mantente delante de mí.

Mis pasos eran guiados por ella, que iba caminando a mi espalda. Mientras andaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba. Me sentía incomodo e indefenso sin tener cerca la varita ni a mis amigos. Mis ojos se mantenían totalmente abiertos sin apenas pestañear para observar todo lo que iba dejando en el camino. Lo que veía era sorprendente, pues, a cada paso que daba iba dejando atrás una mazmorra diferente. Me preguntaba a cuantas personas tendría allí encerradas esa gente.

Después de un rato andando, salimos de las mazmorras. A duras penas vislumbré la dulce luz de la luna que intentaba filtrarse por las—aparentemente—costosas cortinas de color rojo sangre. Los pasillos estaban iluminados por lámparas que parecían hechas con el más caro de los diamantes y engalanados con retratos de gente totalmente estirada que me miraban con menosprecio.

Cruzamos un par de pasillos y llegamos a una puerta mucho más grande que la anterior. Esta se encontraba entreabierta, y lo poco que quedaba a la vista, demostraba que era un lugar lujoso, tanto como las habitaciones de mi mansión.

Me propinó un pequeño golpe con la varita en la espalda.

—Entra.

Sin rechistar, crucé el umbral de la puerta aún con la amenazante varita clavada en mi espalda. Mi boca se abrió inconscientemente al ver el despliegue de la habitación. Siendo honestos estaba acostumbrado al lujo, pero al ver el diferente contraste de donde venía no pude evitar impresionarme. Las paredes eran totalmente de madera, al igual que los muebles, los cuales estaban adornados con grandes placas de mármol. En el centro, había un sinuoso escritorio con un imponente sofá justamente detrás. Y si te fijabas bien, en una de las esquinas, había una bandeja con varios tipos de licores color ámbar. Me recordaba al despacho de mi abuelo y mi padre. Mientras observaba la estancia con ojos escrutadores, sentí como clavaba con más ahínco la varita en mi espalda a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras nosotros.

Una vez el ruido sordo dejó de resonar por cada pared de la habitación, por fin retiró la varita de mi espalda. Me sentí ligeramente liberado a sabiendas de que lo peor estaba por llegar. Y, fue el momento que no sé de dónde saqué el impulso, quizá fue porque me imaginé que mis amigos estaban ahí conmigo, pero hablé a la mujer por primera vez.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mi voz no salió tan firme como esperaba, pero, por lo menos salió neutral. La mujer, no me contestó, tampoco sonrió ni vi ningún tipo de cambio en su actitud. Honestamente, hubiera preferido que sonriese con malicia o algo, verla tan inexpresiva me perturbaba de sobremanera. Lo que no me esperaba es que de repente, con pasos agresivos se acercara a mí en un santiamén, me cogiera por los hombros y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me sentara en una silla que había aparecido de la nada.

—Siéntate y estate quieto, pequeño Malfoy —ordenó, alzando la varita contra mí.

Un rayo de color gris salió de la punta impactando contra mi cuerpo, dejándome sentado. Sentí como me quedaba inmóvil. No podía mover ni un musculo. En ese momento me desalentaba saber que era un inútil. Y recordé las palabras que mi padre me dijo cuando estaba en mi primer año de colegio: _"nosotros, los Malfoy, somos cobardes y vengativos por naturaleza... pero, si hay una única cosa de la que podemos enorgullecernos, es que nunca huimos de una derrota, siempre intentamos marcarnos la victoria sea cual sea el precio a pagar"._

Yo no quería ser un cobarde, pero sí que quería la victoria.

Recordaba las palabras y aún así me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada, era incapaz de despegar mi cuerpo de la silla. La situación me irritada y atemorizaba. Pero, por más que quisiera, no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo. Lo único que podía hacer era deslizar los ojos. Cuando los alcé, por fin, vi expresión en ella. No fue una sonrisa, tampoco una mueca, sino sus ojos, que brillaban de una manera maliciosa. Me quedé helado. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y por qué me resultaba tan familiar?

—Veo que tu madre no te enseñó los buenos modales… No sé que tienen con dejaros ser unos consentidos… —susurró, luego alzó su mano rápidamente propinándome una bofetada—. Para empezar, hablarás cuando yo diga.

Quería replicar y aún así, las palabras no salían del interior de mi boca, el hechizo también se atribuía el poder de dejarme mudo. Me sentía como si estuviese en una obra de marionetas en una plaza de un pequeño pueblo, siendo manejado por un bufón para que la muchedumbre se riera de mí y eso, me asustaba. De repente, todo lo que se me había antojado lujoso de esa habitación, se había vuelto realmente macabro, cada centímetro de madera que podía apreciar parecía un instrumento de tortura que podría usar contra mí. Estaba realmente aterrorizado y acobardado.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? Excelente, veo que vas aprendiendo...—susurró con burla, y sus ojos brillaron con maldad—. Ahora tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien… Solo vamos a indagar… a saber algo más de ti. Te prometo, que no será doloroso si te portas bien.

Después de eso giró su cuerpo con rapidez y me apuntó de nuevo con la varita sin ni siquiera pestañear ni una sola vez.

—¡Legeremens!

La primera imagen que se formó en el interior de mi cabeza, fue clara y concisa. Mi madre me sonreía con dulzura, para luego decirme que los amigos se hacían compartiendo dulces y chucherías. A continuación, la imagen de mi madre se disipó bajo una neblina de color grisáceo, dando paso a un atardecer en los terrenos de mi mansión. Esta vez mi madre había sido sustituida por mi padre. Ambos estábamos sentados en los jardines delante de un tablero de ajedrez. El silencio reinaba entre los dos, pero me sentía a finalizar no fue una sola persona la que apareció dentro de mis memorias, sino dos: Albus y Weasley. En este recuerdo no se podía escuchar nada, pero si entendía mis pensamientos, como si los gritase a pleno pulmón para que todo el mundo se enterase, decían que no podría seguir adelante sin ellos dos.

Ahí es cuando por fin pude reaccionar.

Cerré totalmente la mente ante los ojos curiosos de la enmascarada. Solo le había dado acceso a mi cabeza varios segundos y a mi parecer no había visto algo de real importancia, nada sobre el Grimorio Labonair, nada sobre el año pasado. Nada.

En ese momento, mi abuelo, estaría orgulloso de mí. Él fue quién me enseñó a usar la Oclumancia. En uno de sus brotes, le dio por decir que si yo era un Malfoy, debería ocultar todos los secretos que guardaba la familia y por ello, tenía que ser precavido y saber cerrar mi mente a los demás. Las clases fueron duras, no tener secretos para mi abuelo Lucius durante semanas, fue una experiencia espeluznante, sin embargo, en ese momento agradecía que lo único que me había enseñado mi abuelo, fuera de utilidad.

La enmascarada, totalmente sorprendida, volvió a alzar la varita contra mí rápidamente.

—No puede ser... ¡Legeremens!

Volví a cerrar mi mente de inmediato. No iba a dejar que se saliera de nuevo con la suya. Sabía que me estaba jugando mucho, pero no pensaba seguir tan asustado.

Lentamente la mujer bajó la varita silenciosamente. Pensaba que me atacaría, que intentaría matarme, y temblé de tan solo pensarlo, pero, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo despreocupadamente y luego comenzó a caminar por la habitación. No podía apreciar su rostro, por lo que no sabía qué cara estaba poniendo.

—Como eres un buen chico, te daré un regalo por tus grandes dotes oclumanticas... —susurró mientras caminaba por el amplío despacho en busca de algo. Su cuerpo se posiciono frente una gran vitrina de cristal dándome la espalda completamente. En ella había guardadas perfectamente ordenadas miles de pociones. Sus dedos se deslizaron por todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que por fin encontró la que buscaba.

Con ella en la mano, por fin se dio la vuelta y pude ver que aún se mantenía serena. Lo que me preocupó aún más. A continuación se acerco a mí lentamente pero con pasos alargados y desafiantes. Quise echarme para atrás, pero el hechizo aún estaba presente en mi cuerpo.

—Esto te hará dormir y luego despertar… —me dijo una vez estuvo delante mía—. Abre la boca, oh, perdón… que no puedes abrirla por ti mismo —dijo y de malas formas posando una de sus manos frías en mi rostro la abrió por mí. Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar el brebaje que tenía un sabor tan dulzón que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Mis ojos se agrandaron alarmados. Quería escupir lo que fuera que me estuviera dando. ¿Era veneno? El miedo que tanto se estaba apegando a mí, invadió por completo mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, no era capaz de dejar de tragar el contenido. No había nada más atemorizante que sentirte como un muñeco de trapo. El liquido se derramaba por mi garganta sin descanso, hasta quesentí como un malestar se instalaba por todo mi cuerpo, para instantes después sentirme liberado del hechizo que me había mantenido a raya todo ese tiempo.

Me levanté, pero mis piernas flaquearon cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

—Qué me has hecho...

Sentí el miedo bullendo por mis venas una última vez y lo único que pude hacer, fue apoyar la cabeza en el frío suelo del despacho, escuchando las últimas palabras de la mujer.

—Qué tengas un bonito despertar…

 **{***]**

Me desperté en medio de la mazmorra y sentía que mi cuerpo ardía con un odio helado. La ira que se producía en mi pecho, el odio que sentía hacia las personas que tenía delante, todo eso se volvía cada vez más intenso. No tenía nada en mente. Mi único pensamiento era que quería verles sufrir lo más rápido posible.

Súbitamente, sin saber cómo me había movido de mi sitio, tan solo por el odio engendrado me alcé contra ellos. Mis ojos veían rojo, sus caras estaban difusas y ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar lo que estaban intentando transmitirme. Gemidos de dolor, lágrimas amargas y movimientos nerviosos era lo único que se proyectaba en mi mente acompañada del incesante deseo de ver sufrir a esas personas. Veía aquella trágica escena desarrollarse delante de mí mientras que en mi corazón no sentía ningún remordimiento, simplemente no era yo mismo, era como si otra persona se hubiera adueñado de mi cuerpo y yo me sintiera completamente satisfecho con ello.

—¡Scorpius qué estás haciendo! ¡Es Rose! ¿Qué haces?

Lo escuché, sabía que tenía a alguien agarrada y otra persona estaba intentando alejarme hasta que consiguió frenarme, pero yo seguía sin creer en ellos.

De repente, alguien se puso delante de mí y me propinó un bofetón con la mano abierta. Al instante, toda la rabia que sentía hacía ellos, de disipó en cuestión de segundos. Megara Prynce apareció delante de mis ojos, totalmente enrojecida y con una mirada furiosa en la cara. Ella había sido la que me había pegado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Poco a poco, fui recordando lo que había sucedido y fue un choque de realidad. Primero les miré a ellos, luego mis manos y luego volví a mirar a Weasley, que me miraba sorprendida, agarrándose el cuello dolorida.

No entendía que estaba haciendo. ¿Atacarles? ¿A ellos? Quería disculparme, justificar mis actos, pero los nervios, el miedo de ser rechazado o el arrepentimiento por ese acto involuntario me impidieron reaccionar. En ese momento no me importaba mi orgullo en absoluto; tan solo me importaba que hubieran jugado conmigo y mis amigos. Me sentía peligroso.

—Ha tenido que ser la poción que me ha hecho tomar... —dije en un susurro, sin poder mirarles a la cara de lo avergonzado que me sentía.

De repente me sorprendí, Weasley se puso en píe y se acercó a mí. Sin miramientos, ni miedo, ni temor por lo que acaba de pasar, agarró una de mis manos y luego se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Derrochaban tanta sinceridad que me sentí totalmente abrumado por el momento.

—Tranquilo...—dijo en un hilo de voz. En ese momento al tenerla delante, me di cuenta que por Weasley, me hubiese dejado que me hiciesen cualquier cosa, podría soportar cualquier dolor, e incluso sería capaz de enfrentarme a todos. Y... en mi corazón una vez más prometí lealtad a aquella chica valiente que nunca doblaría su voluntad, no importaba cuanto ella me hiciera irritar a veces, o cuanto costara poder estar a su lado—. Sé que no querías atacarnos. Todos lo sabemos, así que no tienes que decir nada más. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo más?

Negué con la cabeza y después, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. En ese abrazo pude notar como depositaba toda su confianza en mí. Eso hizo que me sintiera querido, lleno de esperanza, como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Ligeramente avergonzado, alcé mis brazos para rodear su cuerpo menudo como si fuera lo único que deseara en ese momento.

—Gracias... —susurré a su oído en un tono suave—. Gracias por confiar en mí. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño...

Cuando nos separamos, un leve silencio se instaló alrededor, a pesar de que Albus se sentó a mi lado en silencio y meneó la cabeza cuando intenté disculparme con él. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración entrecortada de todos nosotros. Era un silencio necesario pero incomodo. Un silencio que no sabía cómo romper, ni tampoco si era yo el indicado para romperle. Tan solo debía contarles que era lo que había visto, que era lo que me habían hecho y todo lo demás, pero en ese momento no me salían las palabras.

Megara que estaba distante a nosotros, al fin, tomó la iniciativa.

—Ni se os ocurra acercaros a mí a partir de ahora, no vaya a ser que os pongan algo en la comida para que me matéis —soltó de repente. Su voz estaba impregnada en un desdén bastante molesto, sin embargo, yo sabía lo que pretendía o 1) quería romper el hielo o 2) el silencio se le había hecho tan cargante que ella misma había decidido hablar—. Ahora que parece que intentáis mataros unos a otros... Porque a mí no os vais a acercar a no ser que queráis que os de una buena bofetada como a Scorpius… —amenazó, paseando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros con el mentón en alto. Cuando sus palabras fueron recibidas, asintió satisfecha y prosiguió—. Creo que es hora de contaros una cosa que puede ayudarnos... Hace unos días estuve encerrada con una bruja bastante inusual...—relató, hizo una breve pausa en la que sus voluminosos labios se juntaron creando una línea fina—. Tanto que era verde —dijo trasladando la mirada de unos a otros—. Pero bueno, a pesar de ese defecto, me dijo cosas que a vosotros no os incumben y... que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, quizás con vosotros haga lo mismo, aunque... Lo dudo mucho, puesto que... En fin, ya sabéis.

—¿El qué sabemos? —preguntó Albus ceñudo, rebatiéndola. Poco a poco, estaba recuperando su actitud.

—Ya sabes, que no sois tan importantes como yo… —dijo, como si estuviera dando los buenos días a alguien en vez de despreciándole, mientras que se tocaba el pelo—. Además, no me fio de vosotros.

—¿Te fías de una bruja con la piel verde y no te fías de nosotros? —preguntó Albus en un tono molesto, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Por lo menos cuando discutía con Megara, parecía olvidarse un poco de la tristeza que sentía por Eileen—. Me parece alucinante. A nosotros nos conoces desde siempre aunque no hayamos tenido buena relación. Piensa las cosas mejor. Pareces necia.

—Tú no es que parezcas necio, es que lo eres —arremetió Megara, totalmente ofendida (o haciéndose la ofendida)—. Además de estúpido...—murmuró—, te estoy diciendo que hay una vía de escape para salir... ¡Y decides insultarme! ¡Es un escándalo!

Como me esperaba, terminó por levantar la voz a la vez que alzaba los dos brazos para hacer énfasis a su exclamación. Megara se ofuscaba cuando alguien no le daba la razón y su ataque brotaba a través de violencia verbal y alboroto.

—No me fio de esa bruja verde, pero me contó cosas espantosas... Ella busca venganza, yo busco venganza... ¿qué puede salir mal?

—No creo que sea seguro... ¿Nos va a ayudar a nosotros por vengarse? ¿Nos va a dejar en nuestras casas nada más sacarnos de aquí? —le contestó Albus.

—Vamos Potter... ¿Me vas a decir qué no te gusta la venganza? —cuestionó alzando sus cejas—. Eres una serpiente como yo, todos los de esta celda —dijo, luego hizo una pausa y miró con desdén a Weasley—. Bueno quizás ella no porque es una santurrona, pero nosotros tres buscaríamos venganza. ¡Y esa loca nos quiere a nosotros! ¿Hola, genio? Lo primero que haría sería sacarnos de la celda. Además... toda ayuda siempre es buena, y no creo que haya nada peor que esto.

—¿Y en caso de que aceptáramos su ayuda? ¿Cómo contactarías con ella? —preguntó Weasley.

Megara la ignoró completamente, se dio la vuelta, alzando su larga melena castaña ondulada, para volver a tumbarse en su "cama" improvisada. Weasley arrugó los labios fulminándola con sus ojos castaños y se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

Decidimos que era mejor irnos a descansar, esa noche estaba siendo una muy dura para todos. Aún sentía el sabor dulzón de la poción en mi boca, lo que era un recordatorio amargo que llenaba mis ojos de lágrimas en la oscuridad de la mazmorra. Aunque estaba seguro, de que no sería el peor de nuestros días allí.


End file.
